Healing
by Miss Suave
Summary: The first step is getting Help. The second step is to heal. TIVA! Sequel to 'Help' Read first story to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is my sequel 'Healing'! Hehe! :D I just came with that title on the dot. This would be the Prologue of course and then we will get on with the story. Gotta get your feet wet first before you dive in! Well, you don't have to. I just prefer to. :) See you guys at the end of this chapter. School will be starting in this chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: ….. Does it LOOK like I own NCIS? No? Ok. I only own the same people I have been since the beginning.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_We walked throughout the house and I think Tony and Ziva were sold. They agreed that THIS house right here was their dream house. This is a huge step for them. I know that they are ready for it. They spent about 6 years getting ready for it. In about 3 months, the twins will be born. This journey has been interesting and fun so far. I wonder what these last 3 months would bring._

I woke up to the annoying alarm clock in my room. I haven't heard that sound since June. Honestly, I did not miss it. I smacked the alarm clock and groaned. Ugh. The first day of school. Only about 180 more to go. I rolled out of bed and on to the floor. That woke me up because I hit my head on my nightstand.

"Oww." I said rubbing my head

Only in about a week, Tony and Ziva moved into the new house. Which I found shocking because it only took a few days? Well, when you have a bunch of people helping you, it's possible obviously.

I got up off the floor and walked sleepily out of the door. I heard Ziva laughing and I heard Tony groan. I chuckled to myself and I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the bathroom. I had to look mind-blowing the first day of school. I know that everybody would be talking about me losing my father and my mother being incredibly ill this summer.

I took a 20 minute shower because I knew that I needed to do my hair. I decided to have my hair in a braided ponytail with hoop earrings. I had my clothes in the bathroom with me (old habits die hard) and I had a sheer black top and a black cami under it. I had some skinny jeans and some, as my youngest cousin Alanna would say, kick-butt boots. I had this owl necklace and some bracelets. When I face the drama today, they could say that I looked good too.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs where Tony and Ziva were talking about something. They looked at me and Ziva smiled. Tony did not seem he approved.

"Where do you think you are going, missy?" He said protectively. I rolled my eyes.

"Tony, I'm going to school. If somebody dares touch me or even looks at me, I have a bunch of guy friends and Marcus to back me up. I will never worry about nobody having my back." I said to him.

Ziva started laughing. "I see that the over-protectiveness starting to kick in already. Ignore him Sam. You look amazing." Ziva said.

I smiled at Tony. The smile meant 'I told you so.' And he rolled his eyes. I walked into the kitchen and I saw some waffles on the table waiting for me with some apple juice.

I yelled "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" even if they could hear me perfectly fine.

"You are welcome." Ziva said sipping some orange juice and reading her book.

I finished my breakfast quickly and gave a high-five to Tony and gave Ziva a hug. "Marcus just got his car and he is picking me up and he is dropping me off this afternoon. I will see you guys later!" I said walking out of the door grabbing my phone.

"Bye!" They yelled as a union.

I walked out of the house and I saw Marcus's car in the driveway. He was sitting on the hood of the car smiling at me. "Hey beautiful." He said kissing me.

"Hi." I said. He hopped off the hood and opened the door for me. I slid in and he closed the door. I threw my bag into the backseat and buckled my seatbelt.

I can't believe that I am starting my sophomore year already. It feels like just yesterday I was a freshmen. I was just a 'baby' then. From last year to now, I have matured majorly. I have always been mature but I think I carry myself in a different way.

Before I knew it, we were at school. This is it. I wonder what little Freshmen I could meet today. I want a nice, smart one. I may need help from them through-out the year.

I open the door and I grab Marcus's hand and he kissed the top of my head. "Are you ready for our sophomore year?" He asked.

I sighed. "As ready as I could ever be." I said

We walked into the school and the whispers were already starting. Eh, right now, I could really care less. I just wanted to catch up with my friends and put my stuff in my locker. I would decorate it sometime this week.

"MINI ME! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I heard my friend London yell from down the hall. I turned around, dropped my books and ran to her and jumped into her arms. I missed her so much this summer. She is crazy, just like me. I think that's why we got along so well.

"BIG ME! I MISSED YOU TOO!" I said to her while she spinned me around. I heard some familiar laughs as London puts me down. She's like 5'8 so it's easy for her to lift me.

"Brianna! Karen! Awwww! WE'RE FINALLY SOPHOMORES!" I said giving them a huge hug. I love these girls. We have been through a lot. I will always have their back as long as they have mine.

"We missed you too!" They said as a union. They were identical twins. I could tell the difference by Brianna being a little taller and Briana has always been the kind of girly-girl.

We started catching up and I saw this lost freshmen looking at her schedule and looking around. I had to help her. It would be just wrong if I didn't help her. "Hi, I'm Samantha. Do you need help?" I asked. She had hazel eyes, auburn hair, and she was about my height. She was so adorable.

"Hi, I'm Madison. You can call me Maddy. Can you help me please?" She asked looking nervous.

I nodded my head. "Of course. Where is your first class?" I asked taking her schedule. Brianna, Karen and London all decided to be nice to Madison. She seemed nice. I saw that we had 2 classes together, Drama and technology. I showed her where her locker was, and her first few classes until I see her again. I made one friend already. I can't wait to see what the freshmen class brings. I think it would be fun watching them juggle the drama in high school. They would get the hang of it in maybe January.

The first bell rung and I grabbed my bag from London and I put my stuff in my locker. I rushed around to get to my first class, Chemistry Honors. I walked in the room and the whispers were starting up once again. I'm ready for all of the questions today.

**A/N: Awww. The first day of school! Hehe. This would be a fun journey! I am super distracted. I have the attention span of a 3 year old. Lol. And MY TEAM IS THE BEST IN THE NATION! Can you say 3-times in a row? 4 times in total? Hello! I was so ready to cry yesterday. I couldn't believe that it was the LAST time I would be with my team (until the banquet) I would miss them on days I have practice! Lol. Well, read and review! :D I'm not sure when I would update tomorrow but probably Wednesday. See you guys later!**

**Baby names? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm updating but I'm baby-sitting. Lol. So I am super distracted. This chapter would be Samantha going through all of the drama at school. You will meet more of Samantha's friends in this chapter. I'm basing Samantha's school off of my school. I have 8 classes a day including lunch. Its only 45 minutes each class. To clear up any confusion. And I have a PSA I need to discuss with you guys.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HEALING'_

_The first bell rung and I grabbed my bag from London and I put my stuff in my locker. I rushed around to get to my first class, Chemistry Honors. I walked in the room and the whispers were starting up once again. I'm ready for all of the questions today._

I was SO grateful that the bell finally rung signaling first period was over. I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the door. I heard my teacher, Ms. Moore, call me back into class. Ugh. I don't want to hear it.

"Samantha, I just want to say that I heard some rumors this morning and I am sorry for your loss. If you need to talk, I am here for you." She said sincerely. I shook my head and dismissed it. I do not want anybody's condolences. Because half of the time they do not follow through.

"Ms. Moore, I am fine. Thank you for your concern." I said politely and spun on the heel of my boats and walked out of the room. This is about to be a depressing day.

I walked down the hallway going to my next class. Algebra 2/Trig. I see a lot of familiar faces. This is an advantage but a disadvantage. It would be an advantage because I could get help a lot easier getting help from those people. This disadvantage is that we all know each other well and so more sympathetic looks from this class also.

I was relieved to see that Karen and London was in this period with me. Maybe second period would be bearable this year.

"Hey mini-me!" London said smiling at me. I had to smile back. She is like my sister. She would always try and make me feel better on my worse days.

"Hey big me. Hey Karen." I said greeting the two.

"Hey Sam." Karen smiled at me

The teacher walked into the classroom and started taking the attendance. The whole class was just about class procedures. Blah blah blah. After he finished talking, Karen, London and I decided to start making some friends in the class. We would all need them later on in the year. We walked around the class introducing ourselves. Then, the bell signaling this period has ended. Not as many sympathetic looks in this period.

I walked to my next period which is Government Honors. This class would be so easy. I am a science and history whiz. I love those two subjects. My government teacher is the same teacher I had last year for U.S. History. I love that because she was the coolest teacher last year.

"Hi Ms. Sharp! It looks like I am going to be in here another year." I said smiling at her. She turned around and smiled. She always did like me.

"Hi Sam. Another year it is. Sit where you want." She said gesturing to the seats.

I felt a pair of arms behind me and I knew it was Marcus. "Ciao bella."

I had to smile at him. "Hola guapo." I felt him kiss the top of my head and he sat beside me on the next row. We normally always sit together. He knows I'm strong in history and he is strong in math. Sad that we don't have math together this year. Class was very easy on both of us.

The rest of the class came in and Brianna is in my class. She is strong in History also. This will DEFINITELY be an easy year in this class.

Ms. Sharp was going over the rules. Half of us in this class have been in here before and we all knew the rules. Brianna, Marcus and I were all passing notes to each other. We needed something to do. We decided that sometime after school this week, we would all go to Starbucks and go shopping. We needed to catch up with each other. Karen, Brianna, and London could bring their boyfriends so Marcus wouldn't be alone.

Before we knew it, it was time to go to Drama. My coolest period ever! All we really do is talk about our lives and problems. The easiest class to pass. I then remembered that my new friend, Maddy, is going to be in this class. I walked in there with Marcus because he has Drama also this period. The drama teacher wasn't even in there. Oh well. We are only really going to talk about life.

To me, this felt like the quickest period today so far. I met some new cool people in this class. I grabbed my stuff and grabbed Marcus's hand and walked to the cafeteria. I saw another friend of mine. Her name is Destiny. She waved us over and we sat with her and her boyfriend Eric. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" I said to them giving them a friendly hug. They were crazy together last year.

"Right back at ya!" Eric said to me. I rolled my eyes and I took out my lunch. We all started talking and we saw this freshmen sitting by himself. Awww. His first day of school and sitting by himself. It totally sucks being at a big new school and not know anybody.

I was beginning to stand up. "Freshie at 12 o'clock. He looks too lonely." I said nodding my head towards his direction. The trio looked at the lonely boy and he was eating a sandwich. I walked over to his table and sat next to him. "Hi, I'm Samantha. What's your name?" I introduced myself. He looked shocked somebody was actually talking to him.

"Hi. I-I'm Max. I'm a freshman." He said nervously. Aw. He is so adorable.

"I could tell. You look kind of lonely. How would you like sitting with my friends today? You can stay if you want to. We won't mind at all." I offered him. He nodded eagerly. I guess he doesn't want to be lonely his first day of school and I get that.

I led him over to my table and he sat next to Marcus and another freshman who came to our table. She looked lonely as well. "Hey everybody, this is Max. Max, this is my boyfriend Marcus, my friend Destiny, and her boyfriend Eric. And who is this lovely freshies?" I asked directing myself to the unknown person at the table.

She lifted her head. "Hi, I'm Lindsay. And you are Samantha, right?" I nodded my head. She was so adorable. But yet, all of the freshmen I met so far are adorable.

The bell rung and I was off to English class. This class would be boring. I have all not fun people in this class. Ugh. The teacher was just talking and I just decided to go to sleep. The teacher was boring and talking about nothing important.

The bell woke me up out of my slumber and I enjoyed that sleep. My sleeping period for sure.

The next period was Technology. This would be another sleeping period as well. We didn't even have a teacher in that class either. I was talking to Maddy and Marcus for a little bit and then Marcus and I decided to leave because it was absolutely POINTLESS in that class today. So we walked to our favorite teacher, our art teacher. She didn't care who comes into her classroom. And she is very chill.

"Hi Ms. Robinson!" We said as a union. She looked up at us.

"And here comes Washington High's favorite couple." She joked. We were voted favorite couple last year and of course we are going to run this year as well. We are friendly and absolutely crazy together. We just get each other.

We rolled our eyes and started laughing. We started talking to the senior class who was in here as well. They were so funny and cracking jokes. We decided to go get something from the vending machine and help Ms. Robinson around the room.

The bell rung and it is time for our last period. Finally! I walked into my last period of the day, Psychology. I always thought that the class would be interesting. At the end of the day, I was definitely right. That is one awesome class.

The bell rung sooner than I thought it would have. The first day of school wasn't so bad. People were still whispering when I walked past them. If they were to walk in my shoes for a day, they would not survive what's so ever.

I walked to my locker and took all the stuff I needed to take home and put it in my bag. I heard Marcus's laugh from down the hall and I see that he is with the Varsity football team. The whole Varsity football team knows me because I am Marcus's girl. If I need somebody to back me up, I have the whole football team and some other people to be there for me.

"AYE! IT'S MY LITTLE SISTER! HEY SAM!" I heard one of them yell. I think it was one of the players, Stephen. I knew him since about 7th grade and he was in the 8th grade. He has had my back since then. We have always gotten along. He is like my annoying big brother. Always overprotective of me and always ready to beat Marcus down if he "dared" hurt me.

"HEY BIG BRO!" I said back to him. I gave him a hug and he spinned me around. I guess I am that light to everybody. And he is really tall. At least 6'2.

Marcus took my bag and I took his hand. I had the whole football team behind me who were like my brothers and my boyfriend by my side. This has been a decent first day of school.

We were all talking and laughing catching up with each other. Then, I smelled gasoline and it smelled like it was coming from the school. I started running and I pulled Marcus with me. I always told Marcus if I start running, follow me. The football team looked confused but they decided to follow me. Smart choice.

"GET BEHIND THE CAR! COVER YOUR HEAD!" I yelled at them and they did as I said.

Suddenly, we felt the ground shake and heard so many noises. Before I knew it, Marcus and Stephen are telling me to hang in there. Police is on the way. I tried to stay, I really did. But my world just went pitch black…

**A/N: Hehehehehehe! Boom! Cliffhanger in the 2****nd**** chapter. I suck don't I? Oh well. I will more than likely update tomorrow and maybe Friday. Not Saturday though. I'm going out. Lol.**

**How was this week's NCIS to you guys? I liked it. Ziva was looking GOOD in that dress! :D And that little Tiva moment. Lol. And DID YOU GUYS SEE NCIS: LA? Wasn't it SO cute! I love Densi even more! :)**

**Ok, just want to say, I am FLATTERED that I had a lot of story alerts, favorite author alerts, etc. But what's the point of putting alerts on it and NOT review? Please, please, PLEASE review! I felt so… unmotivated. And lately, that has been VERY easy to do with me. :/ Read and review. Or Ziva will kill you. :P**

**Baby names?**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate and conservativegirl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Wasn't last chapter unexpecting? ;) Good. I intended for that happening. Lol. Ok, we are going to visit Samantha at the hospital. What will happen? Hehe! We shall see :)**

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own it. So I have to keep reminding you? Blah. **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_We were all talking and laughing catching up with each other. Then, I smelled gasoline and it smelled like it was coming from the school. I started running and I pulled Marcus with me. I always told Marcus if I start running, follow me. The football team looked confused but they decided to follow me. Smart choice._

_"GET BEHIND THE CAR! COVER YOUR HEAD!" I yelled at them and they did as I said._

_Suddenly, we felt the ground shake and heard so many noises. Before I knew it, Marcus and Stephen are telling me to hang in there. Police is on the way. I tried to stay, I really did. But my world just went pitch black…_

_MARCUS'S POV_

Soon after Samantha went limb into my arms, the ambulance and the police came. I called Tony and Ziva and they told me that they will meet us at the hospital. It's like I was just a zombie following my girlfriend into the ambulance. I am just hoping that this CAN'T be her last day on Earth. I felt a hand on my shoulder before I got into the ambulance. I turned around and I saw that it was Stephen's. "Man, we are here for you and Sam. We will meet you at Bethesda. Don't worry, she is a soldier. She has always been since Gary passed away." He said with his eyes showing compassion. He sees Samantha like a little sister. As a big brother, he would want to protect his little sister from all danger.

"Hey. It's not your fault." I said to him softly. "I will see you at the hospital." I whispered and the paramedic closed the door.

The ride to the hospital was just, scary. Samantha and I have been through a lot. But neither of us was in the hospital for something this serious. I just can't lose her. My world would be over. I looked over at her and I expect her to open her beautiful eyes and smile at me. But she has an oxygen mask on and her eyes are closed. Her ponytail was messed up and I know she would hate that so I took her hair out of the ponytail. And her hair was all to the side. I always loved it when her hair was down.

We were finally at the hospital and I was right by Samantha's side. They took her into her room and I was holding her hand. I didn't want to ever let her go.

I didn't even hear the door open. I was too deep into my own world. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped slightly. I saw it was the team. Gibbs face was emotionless, of course and everybody else looked distraught. "Oh Marcus. Oh Sam." Abby said. It looked like she was ready to cry any second now.

"Hey Abby." I said still looking at Samantha. I brushed away some hair on her face tenderly. I'm treating her like she is fragile. I don't want her to break. I really need her to come back.

"Sam, please come back to us. Please" I whispered into her ear and kissed the top of her head. All we could do it wait.

_IN SAMANTHA'S HEAD (HER POV)_

_I am walking on the beaches of Hawaii. I always wanted to come here. But why am I here now? This is weird. Shouldn't I be in school already? Why do I hear voices? Is that… Abby's voice? And Marcus's voice? Oh my goodness, WHAT AM I DOING HERE! So I start running. I don't know why, maybe it will get me out of here faster. I stopped to catch my breath and started to cry. What was going on?_

"_Don't cry, Sam. You will be fine." I heard a familiar voice say to me. My head snapped up and I thought my brain was playing tricks on me. _

"_Gary? Is that you? Oh my gosh!" I yelled giving him a hug. I stopped hugging him and smacked him across the face. I didn't want to, but I was angry at him._

"_Why did you LEAVE Gary? Why did you leave ME! And all of those who loved you! You won't be there when I get married someday, you won't be there to celebrate my accomplishments! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ON THAT CRUEL PLACE CALLED EARTH! I thought I was your best friend!" I yelled at him. I miss him every single day and he took the easy way out. It is NOT FAIR AT ALL!_

"_I'm sorry, Sam. I just couldn't take it." He said softly kicking the sand. If he wasn't dead already, I would have killed him by now._

"_No, if you CAME to me or Marcus, we could have helped you. But you took the easy way out, Gary! My life has been a struggle since you died! It's like dominos. If one gets knocked down, the others behind it follows. I shouldn't have to see my best friend HANGING FROM HIS CEILING FAN! ON HIS BIRTHDAY!" I screamed at him._

_The only thing he could do is just apologize. We sat in a silence for a little bit. But then I heard another familiar voice. "Why is it so quiet, lovebug? Where's the music?" I turned to see my father walking towards me and I ran to my father. Oh my gosh. I missed my daddy so much!_

"_Daddy! I miss you! Why did two important people in my life leave? What did I do wrong?" I asked them both._

_My father sat me down in the sand. "It was just my time to go, Sam. I am going to watch over you. I'm going to watch you become the star that you are capable of being. Don't let family problems hold you back." He said wisely._

"_It's kind of hard when two of the most important people in my life are gone." I said to him._

_I saw him smile. I am convinced that I have my father's smile. He suddenly got up. "It's time to go, lovebug." He said to me. _

"_Padre, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you." I said selfishly. He shook his head and picked me up over his shoulder. I saw Gary and he waved at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'_

_I nodded my head as my father said "I love you, Sam. We will meet again later on in life." I nodded my head. "I love you too, Daddy. Bye bye." I said as he threw me into the ocean._

I woke up and I'm coughing. What is this thing covering my mouth? Gah! Can somebody get this off?

I saw Marcus's face and I started to calm down a bit. I'm alive. The doctor came in and took off the mask and was going over my vitals. "Well, welcome back Miss Washington. How do you feel?" The doctor asked kindly.

The stupidest question ever. "Physically, feels like I got hit by a bus and then I had bricks thrown at me. Mentally, I'm thinking all about my weird encounter in my dream. Emotionally, I'm confused. But all in all, I am ready to get out of here." I said to him.

"Well, that would be expected. But you are healthy." He said smiling and walking out of the room. I lifted my head and I see A LOT of people here. The team, my friends, the football team, and other people from school that I knew.

I adjusted my bed and I sat up to look at everybody in the room. The first person to say something was London. "Ahhh, Sam! I thought I lost my mini-me! Who else was I was going to act crazy with at the mall beside Karen and Brianna? Please, don't scare me like that again mini-me." She said almost ready to cry. So was Karen and Brianna. I held out my arms.

"Bring it in." I said and gave all three of them a hug. I didn't mean to scare them. Afterwards, they sat down and Stephen came to me. "Sam, you are like my little sister. I will ALWAYS have your back, no matter what. We're family. I thought I lost you too. A big brother is supposed to protect their little sister. I thought I failed my job." He said. I had to give him a hug.

"Big bro, you didn't fail. I don't know what happened. I don't blame you at all." I said to him smiling.

Abby ran to me and gave me an actual gentle hug. Who knew she was capable of giving such soft hugs?

She signed to me '_Don't ever do that again. You had everybody worried sick. Even your mother."_

I gasped. I forgot all about my mother. All I know is that I have this huge headache. I signed to Abby _'Sorry.'_

Then, the person who I haven't seen in FOREVER showed up out of nowhere. "Bonnie? Oh my gosh."

She nodded her head. "Yes, it's me, princess." She said. This is my cousin. I haven't seen her in about 10 years. Why is she here now?

"I see that I have failed." She said, pulling her gun out at me but not before Marcus pulled out his gun and the rest of the team pulled out their guns aiming them at her.

What is doing?

**A/N: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! :D You will learn about this psycho Bonnie next chapter and it would be a really weird/ funny twist to it :) Trust me. Finally got some closure with Samantha and Gary. That's something Sam would do, smack him across the face. Oh well. Lol. How did you guys like this chapter? This was very deep to write. But I hoped you liked it! Read and review PLEASE! :) **

**Baby names? :D**

**Thanks for reviewing Frisbe Ninja, SmellyThePirate, conservativegirl, Mizz Awesome, and TivaIsMyWorld! You guys are awesome! :) See you guys (maybe) tomorrow. If not, see you Sunday!**

**And P.S. Mizz Awesome: Lol. I was going to have to threaten you again tomorrow if you didn't review tonight. Haha :) See you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm updating so late. I went out suddenly on Friday and I went out on Saturday night. I had so much fun. Met some cool new people who I'm going to party with soon. Lol. So, you will learn about Bonnie in this chapter. Remember, Bonnie and Samantha was close when Samantha was younger. Bonnie is about 26 now.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_Then, the person who I haven't seen in FOREVER showed up out of nowhere. "Bonnie? Oh my gosh."_

_She nodded her head. "Yes, it's me, princess." She said. This is my cousin. I haven't seen her in about 10 years. Why is she here now?_

_"I see that I have failed." She said, pulling her gun out at me but not before Marcus pulled out his gun and the rest of the team pulled out their guns aiming them at her._

_What is she doing?_

"Bonnie, put the gun down." Gibbs said smoothly. Bonnie aimed her gun at him and Gibbs gripped his gun even tighter.

"Bon-Bon, what happened to you?" I asked her softly. What is she talking about?

"You are still alive. Better than ever of course. When I heard that your father died, I almost felt bad for you. You FINALLY know what it's like to lose a parent. I didn't have either of my parents around when I was growing up. Then you're parents took me in. I was so grateful for it. But then, they kicked me out for using drugs, being the wild person I was. They didn't love me enough to KEEP me and not send me to rehab. I was clean for a while. Your parents were so proud." She said trailing off. I think she went loco.

"That was all you Bonnie. You chose to use those drugs. My parents sent you to rehab because you needed help." I said to her. As bad as I feel, I needed to stand up to her.

"They said I was a bad influence. They said that you looked up to me. I felt like I let you down. Then, I realized that you are just a little brat. Your parents ONLY cared about you. They didn't care about me. You got everything from your parents. Some people who have both parents are spoiled. You are going to be in for a real surprise when you hit the real world." She said harshly aiming the gun at me once more. Ouch, that really hurt. I actually did look up to Bonnie. She is my older cousin and I was like 4.

"Believe it or not Bonnie, I actually did look up to you. I always thought you were like a super hero. Beautiful, popular, and smart. All of the things that I am now. And that is NOT true! My parents did care about you! Do you know how many nights I witness my mother crying! My father would mope around because of YOU! One day, if you were dead in my house because of the drugs and your drinking problems, my parents wouldn't want me see it. You have no CLUE what I've been through in my life. You haven't been in my life in 10 years and I thought about you EVERY SINGLE DAY! Where were you when Marcus came into my life? Where were you when Gary died? WHERE WERE YOU BONNIE?" I screamed at her. In the middle of my speech I unplugged the machine because it was irritating me.

At this point, Bonnie was crying. When I was younger, I was looking forward to seeing her go to prom, go to college, start a family, etc. Not see her in my hospital room with a gun pointed at me.

She finally put the gun down and put her hands behind her head. Gibbs and Tony took was about to take her out of the room and the doctor came running into my room and he saw all of this commotion and he looked shell-shocked.

"Oh, come in doctor. Nothing happened here." I said to him. I had to keep him calm before he called security. Gibbs and Tony took Bonnie out of the room.

The doctor checked my vitals again and turned the machine back on again. I was ready to cry while all of this happening. The doctor gave me a sympathetic look and walked out of the room. Everybody in the room looked at me and they saw my face. I was trying to keep my composure but, it just wasn't working. I started crying. I honestly hate crying. Being told by your big cousin, who you admired, that I am a brat really hurts. I had hearing problems when I was younger and my parents did focus on me a lot. So it did hurt because she knew I had a health issue. Marcus pulled me into a hug and I started crying more.

Ziva got everybody in the room and Ziva and Marcus stayed with me. After I finished crying, I went to sleep. This medicine and crying could get somebody exhausted.

_ZIVA'S POV_

I felt really bad for Sam. She has been through a lot. She is like me. The scene with Bonnie reminded me of Ari. I did look up to Ari and he did something wrong. Except, somebody had to die in my situation. I'm glad that the outcome in this situation does not result in more paperwork.

I was talking to Marcus and watching Samantha sleep when Tony called me. I looked at Marcus and he was looking at Samantha. I answered my phone. "Shalom Tony."

"_Hey Ziva. We may have a problem." _He said worriedly. I sighed. This teen has already been through so much in her life already. And her boyfriend has been by her side this whole time and he hasn't judged her at all. That's true love and they are so young.

"Ok, what is the problem?" I asked. I really don't want to hear what was going on.

I heard Tony sigh. _"Bonnie is Samantha's cousin on her mother's side. We already knew that. But, McGee was going through her phone records and a certain number kept popping up." _

I do not like the sound of this. "Who's number was it Tony?" I asked him.

"_The number belongs to Jeanne Benoit." _Tony said. My mouth dropped and I dropped my phone. I picked it up quickly and told Tony I would call him later. Marcus jumped and Samantha obviously heard it in her sleep and she sat up very quick.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily rubbing her eyes. I stood up and went by her side.

"Nothing, just a clue to the case." I said smoothing out her hair. She closed her eyes and started to relax a little more. Maybe Sam does know who Jeanne is. Why not ask?

"Hey Sam, does the name Jeanne Benoit ring a bell to you?" I asked her. Her eyes shot open in surprise. I'm guessing that she does know her.

"Yea, Bonnie and Jeanne were best friends back in the day. I think they went to the same high school together before Bonnie dropped out. I actually met her once or twice. Seems nice but she has this snobbish and sneaky side to her. Why?" She asked looking at me. I nodded my head. This sounds like the Jeanne I have met briefly in the past.

"Well, Bonnie and Jeanne may have been working together on this 'attack'." I said and I watched her reaction. She didn't look surprised.

"Eh, like I said, she seemed sneaky and snobbish. But why attack me?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wish I knew, Sam. But we are going to find out. I promise." I said massaging her head. She smiled and nodded her head and went back to sleep. I looked at Marcus and he looked worried. He is not the only one.

"So, what now Ziva?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders once more.

"We are going to find out who did it and why. Like I promised Sam. I have not broken a promise to her yet. I would like to keep it that way." I said rubbing my stomach.

**A/N: You finally learned why Bonnie is PYSCHO! Lol. And BOOM! Bombshell has been dropped! Hahaha! You weren't expecting that either, weren't you? Haha! Not a MAJOR cliffhanger because I only promised that this chapter would not be a cliffhanger chapter. How did you guys like it? Read and review! :D**

**Baby names? I got some cool names so far :D**

**Thanks for reviewing conservativegirl, SmellyThePirate, Mizz Awesome, and TivaIsMyWorld :D. You guys are awesome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I've just been busy and I'm not even cheering! Smh. Ok, this chapter, you will see :D Hehe :) Alright, alright, alright now, enough of me. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: … GOODBYE CBS! I only own the people who are not on the show. Including Ziva's twins.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Hey Sam, does the name Jeanne Benoit ring a bell to you?" I asked her. Her eyes shot open in surprise. I'm guessing that she does know her._

_"Yea, Bonnie and Jeanne were best friends back in the day. I think they went to the same high school together before Bonnie dropped out. I actually met her once or twice. Seems nice but she has this snobbish and sneaky side to her. Why?" She asked looking at me. I nodded my head. This sounds like the Jeanne I have met briefly in the past._

_"Well, Bonnie and Jeanne may have been working together on this 'attack'." I said and I watched her reaction. She didn't look surprised._

_"Eh, like I said, she seemed sneaky and snobbish. But why attack me?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders._

_"I wish I knew, Sam. But we are going to find out. I promise." I said massaging her head. She smiled and nodded her head and went back to sleep. I looked at Marcus and he looked worried. He is not the only one._

_"So, what now Ziva?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders once more._

_"We are going to find out who did it and why. Like I promised Sam. I have not broken a promise to her yet. I would like to keep it that way." I said rubbing my stomach._

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

About 3 hours later, I was told that I could go home only if I go on bed rest for a few days. I of course agreed because I'm sick and TIRED of being in this hospital. People waking me up at all times of the night were annoying.

I'm sure that Ziva will make sure I wouldn't do anything too strenuous. And so would Tony. I will be so bored the next few days especially if all I'm really going to do is make-up schoolwork. This totally sucks but you know what, I saved some lives because if I wasn't there, the whole Varsity football team would have been dead including my boyfriend. I would rather have myself injured than have so many people dead.

I was singing with my eyes closed when Marcus came into my hospital room with my some clothes so I could go home later on. "Hey beautiful." He said smiling at me. I had to smile back at him. I know I look horrible because I feel horrible. And he still calls me beautiful. One thing that I love about this boy.

"Hey Marcus." I said as he was giving me a kiss.

"You ready to get out of here?" He asked me smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh! I'm sick of being a hospital bed when I am PERFECTLY FINE!" I said as the nurse came in. She looked kind of scared and went the other way. Marcus and I started chuckling as Ziva and Tony came into the room.

"Hey Mama, hey Tony!" I said to them happily. I will finally be out of here soon and I can't wait.

"Hello Sam." They said smiling at me. I could promise that since they have been dating, they have been more in synch… If that was possible, but it is so cute.

The next hour, I was getting myself ready to get out of here. I couldn't wait to be back at Tony and Ziva's house. We were discussing the nursery colors for the twins and name ideas. We had some pretty good ideas so far and I am excited for Tony and Ziva. They FINALLY realized that they were made for each other. Ziva looked at me and asked "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head eagerly. "Let's go! I'm ready to have some real food!" I said walking out the door quickly. I heard laughter behind me. I felt Marcus's arm around my waist and he whispered into my ear.

"Slow down, Sam. The food could wait." He whispered and I started chuckling.

"I know that. They slower I am, the colder the food will get and we wouldn't want that." I said to him and started laughing. Then his nose started tickling my neck. I started giggling. He is so silly.

_ZIVA'S POV_

As I watch Marcus and Samantha interact, I was actually envious of them. They are together at such a young age and they are so affectionate. They complement each other well. I would love to see Marcus and Samantha married. I was envious because it took me so long for me to find this kind of relationship. I feel loved in this relationship with Tony. He has always been there and he will continue being there not only for me, but for the twins. Tony nudged me and it brought me out of my thoughts. "Whatcha thinking, my ninja?" He asked me wrapping his arms around my growing stomach.

I leaned back into his embrace. "Just thoughts. Life in general." I told him smiling. He looked concerned. But then he saw how I was smiling. It was the smile saying 'I will tell you later'. He smiled back at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey! You guys can kiss behind closed doors later! We have food at home waiting for us!" I heard Samantha yell from the car window. I started chuckling. She is so silly.

As we got in car Marcus and Samantha are talking about something. I am not sure what they were talking about but they stopped as soon as we got into the car. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Food." They said simultaneously. I started laughing.

"You guys are silly." I said to them. Samantha shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm insane. End of story." She said and the whole car started laughing.

We pulled up to our house and I have a bad feeling about something. Something seemed off to me. I had no clue what it was but something seemed off to me.

We got into the house and Samantha went up to her room to get something to give to Marcus. Marcus, Tony, and I all went to the kitchen getting the food together. Suddenly, we hear a loud thump, a scream, and a gunshot. It didn't sound like Samantha's scream and Tony and Marcus run upstairs. I gave Marcus my back-up gun and I had my gun hiding in the kitchen.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

When we got home, I went upstairs to give Marcus something from school and I open the door and here is another person I was not looking forward to seeing. Jeanne Benoit.

"Well, the little brat has grown up." She said harshly pulling out a gun. I gritted my teeth. This is my second encounter with a gun pointed to my face in less than a week. What's going on here?

"I am not a brat Jeanne. You don't even know what I've been through. Whatever Bonnie told you, she lied to you and everybody else. So all of the stuff you've heard from Bonnie about me being a brat, you are dead wrong." I said to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Your parents kicked her out and she dropped out of high school. Your parents could have kept her." She said ranting. She was pacing back and forth and I took this advantage of kicking her from under her knees. She fell to the floor and a shot went through the roof and she screamed.

I turned her over on her stomach and restrained her with one of my belts. "So, maybe the brat did grow up. But remember, she kicked your butt too." I said into her ear. She tried to move but I held her pressure point into her neck and Tony and Marcus finally show up.

"Thanks for finally joining me." I said sarcastically. Jeanne pulled her head up and looked at Tony and Marcus.

"Well, Tony. Nice seeing you again." She said in a sweet voice. My head snapped up quickly to Tony.

"You know this snobbish… thing" I said pointing at her. Tony sighed and nodded.

"She's my ex." Tony said. Marcus and I looked at each other and looked at Tony.

Man, he has upgraded from a basic girl to a dangerous women. But still, Jeanne? We have a lot we need to know.

**A/N: Ok, I officially have the shortest attention span ever. I started this at 4 something and uploading at 10. Smh! Oh well. How was the chapter? Hoped you guys liked it! I will probably update tomorrow. More than likely I will. But I will definitely update sometime this weekend so no worries. :) Ha, we finally met Jeanne again. I know EXACTLY what I am going to do with her. *evil grin* Haha! Read and review!**

**How was the finale for you guys? OMG! I was almost in tears! Gah! I really hope that everybody made it through the explosion. I can't handle losing somebody. Unless it's Vance… But whatever. Any who, I LOVED THE TIVA IN THIS EPISODE! They are so cute! Talking about marriage and stuff. And our little ninja protecting Tony in the elevator. How cute! I'm ready for September now! I'm going to watch all of the NCIS of this season. And the Tiva moments of course. Alright, I will see you guys sometime this weekend!**

**Baby names? :D**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, conservativegirl, and Mizz Awesome! You guys are my motivators! And check out my other story 'Vows?' You guys will love it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! How was the last chapter? Ok, so we've met Bonnie and we've met Jeanne again. Not a cool way to meet her again but oh well. Samantha and Marcus will definitely learn about the relationship between Jeanne and Tony. And you will learn why Samantha hated Jeanne so much. Haha! And, all of the other stuff I won't tell you about. :) See you guys at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: When was the last time I owned NCIS? Not once? Ok, nothing changed. I just own the same people I have owned. **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Your parents kicked her out and she dropped out of high school. Your parents could have kept her." She said ranting. She was pacing back and forth and I took this advantage of kicking her from under her knees. She fell to the floor and a shot went through the roof and she screamed._

_I turned her over on her stomach and restrained her with one of my belts. "So, maybe the brat did grow up. But remember, she kicked your butt too." I said into her ear. She tried to move but I held her pressure point into her neck and Tony and Marcus finally show up._

_"Thanks for finally joining me." I said sarcastically. Jeanne pulled her head up and looked at Tony and Marcus._

_"Well, Tony. Nice seeing you again." She said in a sweet voice. My head snapped up quickly to Tony._

_"You know this snobbish… thing" I said pointing at her. Tony sighed and nodded._

_"She's my ex." Tony said. Marcus and I looked at each other and looked at Tony._

_Man, he has upgraded from a basic girl to a dangerous women. But still, Jeanne? We have a lot we need to know._

I shrugged my shoulders. "So much for limited activity." I said and Marcus started laughing.

I pulled Jeanne off of my floor kind of rough. She grunted and glared at me. I put on a fake smile and waved. Then I remembered that Ziva is more than likely hiding. "Hey Mama! Everything is just fine and dandy up here! We will be down in a minute!" I yelled from my room.

She yelled back. "Ok!"

We walked down the steps to see Ziva grabbing the rest of the food and taking it to the dining room. She looked up and her eyes just showed fury. Jeanne's eyes opened wide. "Tony, you are dating your partner? " Jeanne asked in shock. I rolled my eyes. She was stating the obvious.

"Well duh Jeanne. Why do you think that they are living together?" I asked her. She looked at me with her mouth open.

"And she's pregnant?" She asked. I just wanted to smack her bad.

"Another dumb question asked by Jeanne Benoit, yes she is pregnant Jeanne" I said sarcastically going to get my food and sit down.

She snorted. "Wow. But I will say that she is beautiful Tony. At least you've upgraded. And brat, respect your elders." Jeanne said snobbishly. This is why I don't like her and I have never respected her. This is when I had to put my food down. I never but my food down so something is about to happen in here.

"Jeanne, real talk, I never respected you. That's number one. I don't respect anybody who puts a gun to my face. I don't respect anyone who verbally abused me when I was younger. How are you going to call a 3 or 4-year-old a brat? How could you tell a toddler that they are worthless and that their parents don't care about them? How could you say that to a toddler Jeanne?" I screamed at her. She looked angry and embarrassed. Honestly, I didn't mean to say all of that but it felt good getting it out.

The whole room was stunned, to say the least. I actually never told Marcus about this at all. I sat down and picked up my food and started eating again. I felt a shoulder on my shoulder and I looked up at Marcus. He looked so upset. "Samantha…" He said so soft I could barely hear him. I put my hand up.

"Marcus, I don't want to talk about it right now. I want to know how in the world Jeanne and Tony get together." I said to him. His eyes are telling me that he wants to talk about it now. I sighed.

I signed to him '_I promise that I will tell you later.'_

Marcus sighed. And I saw Jeanne rolling her eyes. "There she goes signing something nobody else could understand." She said.

"Jeanne, this is none of your business. I have the right to tell him whatever I want. Are you going to tell us how in the world Tony fell in love with you?" I said to her.

She huffed. "Can you at least take this belt off my wrist? I'm getting a bruise." She complained. I shook my head. I don't care if she started bleeding.

"Nope. You don't really need to use your hands to tell a story." I said still eating my food. This chicken and seafood stir-fry is delicious.

She grunted but complied. "Ok, where do you want us to start?" She said sitting down on the floor. I grabbed my bowl and my drink and sat down on the couch.

"From the very beginning." I said.

Tony started off "Well, when one of our former directors Jenny Shepard was alive, I was offered a deep undercover mission." He said.

That explains that Tony didn't find her on his own free time. It's cool though. He continued "I was willing to do it. I didn't think that I would fall in love. She was beautiful, kind-hearted, and caring. At least, I thought she was kind-hearted." He looked at her and she looked down into her lap. That's right. She should be ashamed of herself.

"The relationship was great. We always had a great time together. I had to make sure that the team didn't find out who I was dating. They were of course curious. Ziva actually knew that I was dating a woman named Jeanne because I'm sure that she heard me say it. I never told her your last name. She also knew what you looked like. Sneaky ninja." He said and Ziva smirked as she eating her food as well.

"Then, the mission started going downhill. Her father was an arms dealer and Jenny was trying to get him for years. He was murdered and she blamed me. The love was real but the relationship was fake. Does that make sense Jeanne?" He asked her looking at her.

She nodded her head. "I fell in love with Tony DiNardo. My heart was broken when I found out that it wasn't real." She said fidgeting with her hands. I actually feel bad for Jeanne to a certain extent. She was clueless that her boyfriend an NCIS agent undercover and the relationship wasn't true.

I finished my food and looked at Jeanne. "I'm sorry that you feel that way Jeanne. Loving somebody and finding out it was all a lie." I said to her. She snapped her head up at me in anger.

"You little twerp! You have no idea what it's like to love somebody and be lied to!" She yelled at me. I am losing my patience quickly.

"You have NO IDEA what it's like to live MY life! I had a hearing problem and you knew it! My parents were told that I was mentally challenged and I needed surgery. I was verbally abused by you and Bonnie when I was little and I believed it. I couldn't trust anybody so easy. One of my best friends committed suicide and I was a wreck. Then I lost my father, just like you Jeanne. You're father was actually nice. Unlike yourself. I'm healing, Jeanne. One step at a time." I said to her storming out of the living room and upstairs to my room.

I couldn't take it. I started to break down. I buried my face into my pillow and curled up into a ball. This burden has been with me all of my life. There's only so much a person could take before the crack, then they break. I heard a knock on the door and I knew it was Marcus. "Go away Marcus!" I yelled.

I heard the door open anyway. I should have known that nothing was going to stop him from comforting me. "Sam, why didn't you tell me?" He asked me. I looked up and his eyes mirrored my eyes. Hurt.

"Because Marcus, nobody else even knows it. Not even my parents know what Jeanne and Bonnie did to me. I didn't tell anybody until tonight." I said to him putting my head back into my pil

"But Sam, I thought that you trusted me." He said softly. I feel like the bad guy now. I sat up quickly.

"Marcus I do trust you, with my life. I try my best to just forget all of the pain I have been through in the past. Please don't be mad. When I went to counseling, I never did tell them any abuse I have encountered in the past. Because I know I am not those things but when I have those moments, I always think of what they said. I'm worthless, stupid, and ugly. That's all I've heard from them when I was little. But I still loved Bonnie. I just resent her now since I'm older." I said to him. He nodded his head because he sees where I am coming from.

He then has an idea. "Scoot over." He said. We both lied down facing each other. He grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes.

"Sam, you can tell me anything. Please know that. I will never judge you from your past. You have to let me in Sam. Please, I love you." He whispered. I sighed.

"Thank you Marcus. I love you too." I said to him. I gave him a kiss and we kept kissing for a while. We finally stopped and smiled. I turned over on the side facing away from him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He kissed my neck and I shivered and giggled. I'm ticklish in my neck and he knows that. "Night beautiful." He said

"Night Marcus." I said and we fell asleep.

**A/N: Wow… I am full of surprises! Lol. I had a writer's block momentarily but then, I just kept on typing. Ha. Now you guys have another reason to hate Jeanne :D Poor Sam. She's been through so much in her life already and she's only 14. Smh. It's a cruel world now days. Alright, I will probably update tomorrow so I won't leave you guys for too long. Hehe! Read and review! :D**

**Baby names?**

**Thanks for reviewing conservativegirl, Tiva all the way baby, SmellyThePirate, and Mizz Awesome**! **You guys are my motivators and you guys keep on reviewing! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! :D How did you like the last chapter? I thought it was interesting because Samantha is kind of similar to me. I had hearing problems when I was little as well. I never encounter abuse though (thank goodness) to clear any confusion. This chapter, *grins evilly*, well you will read it soon. You will figure it out. The person that you least expect will be involved. Haha :D **

**Disclaimer: Let's see who I own… Samantha, Marcus, Ziva's twins, Bonnie, Maddy, Brianna, Karen, London, Stephen, etc. Do I need to continue?**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_He then has an idea. "Scoot over." He said. We both lied down facing each other. He grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes._

_"Sam, you can tell me anything. Please know that. I will never judge you from your past. You have to let me in Sam. Please, I love you." He whispered. I sighed._

_"Thank you Marcus. I love you too." I said to him. I gave him a kiss and we kept kissing for a while. We finally stopped and smiled. I turned over on the side facing away from him and he wrapped his arms around my waist._

_He kissed my neck and I shivered and giggled. I'm ticklish in my neck and he knows that. "Night beautiful." He said_

_"Night Marcus." I said and we fell asleep._

I woke up to Ziva shaking Marcus and I awake. "Boker tov." She said to us. **(Hebrew translation: Good morning.)**

I said "Buenas Dias Mama." **(Spanish translation Good morning Mama)**

I turned over to face Marcus and kissed me good morning. I looked at Ziva. "What's up Ziva? You look worried." I asked concerned. I sat up and stretched.

Ziva sat at the foot of my bed. "We need to go into headquarters today. We are not positive that you guys will be safe here. So you guys will hang out in Abby's lab. Fair?" She asked us. Marcus and I looked at each other and nodded our heads.

After Ziva left my room, Marcus and I mutually agreed that he would shower first. He showers much faster for some reason. I normally just stand there for a while thinking about life.

He went into the bathroom grabbing the clothes he keeps here (yup, sometimes he would spend the night with me and so we just leave some clothes at each other's houses) and grabbed his toothbrush. I went in the bathroom with my clothes in my hands after Marcus went in and by the time I got in there, he was in the shower. I was choosing on what to do with my hair and I decided to have it out and curly. I'm going to put it up in a ponytail now because I have to put on my face cream and brush my teeth.

As I continue to cleanse my face, Marcus comes out of the shower. He looked kind of shocked but I started laughing. "Sam! What are you doing in here?" He asked covering himself.

I started laughing even harder. I had to get myself together and I started to rinse the cleanser off of my face. He started getting dressed in the bathroom while I was taking my clothes off to get into the bathroom. We are just that comfortable together. I had to make one last smart remark. "Oh and Marcus, I don't know why you got all defensive. " I said to him winking. He rolled his eyes and I started laughing.

I was in and out of the shower within 10 minutes. I knew that we had to leave as soon as possible and I didn't want to be a hold-up. I got dressed in the bathroom and I rushed out and I grabbed some moccasins and ran downstairs. I see Ziva eating pickles and Marcus watching something on TV. I looked to see what he was watching and he was watching the news. It was talking about the school explosion. I grabbed the remote and turned it up. The news reporter was reporting live from my school.

"_Just on the first day of school, Washington High suffered an explosion. It is unknown how many people were in the school at the time but we know somebody who was injured. Samantha Washington reportedly smelled gasoline and ran."_ The woman stated. It was an actual clip of me pulling Marcus's hand and the football team following me. Who recorded this?

"_Shortly after the explosion, Samantha passed out and was rushed to the hospital. We've gotten word that she is making a speedy recovery at home."_

Honestly, I am in shock. Who recorded this? I think I have a stalker. I have a feeling that it is but something else is telling me that it's somebody else I may or may not know. Ziva's speaking brought me out of my thoughts. "Sam, we are going to find out who did this. Don't worry. Let's go to headquarters and talk to McGee and Gibbs." She said and I nodded my head.

Marcus looked so worried for me. I feel so bad that he is in this drama with me. This has nothing to do with him but he is with me 100%.

We took Ziva's car and ever since she became pregnant, her driving has improved. She is not driving as fast as she normally did but still fast and dangerous. I don't mind really at all. Before I knew it, we were at headquarters. I opened my door ready to get out and Marcus grabbed my arm. "Sam, are you ok. And be honest with me." He asked. I was going to say that I was fine but it's no point. He can read me like a book.

"Marcus, I'm terrified and worried. " I said to him. He nodded his head and we met Ziva in the elevator.

We walked into the bullpen and it's only McGee there at his desk working. "Hey McGee, where is Tony and Gibbs?" I asked him as I walk to his desk. He looked up startled but got himself together.

"Hey Sam, Ziva, and Marcus. Tony and Gibbs are in interrogation." He said. Then he pulled up Jeanne's background.

"Jeanne Benoit. Born December 1st in France. Father was an arms dealer and she never knew her mother. Her boyfriend Jacob Holloway is the father of her daughter. Her daughter is 14 and goes to Washington High School. Hey Sam, isn't that the same high school you go too?" McGee asked.

I nodded my head. I was curious. "Can you pull up a picture of her daughter?" I asked him.

When McGee pulls it up, the person who was so shy the first day of school and she looks nothing like her mother.

Marcus and I gasped. "Maddy is Jeanne's daughter?" I shrieked. Ziva and McGee looked at me.

**A/N: Hahahahahahaha! I bet you didn't think that Maddy was involved didn't you. I put her in this story for a reason. Triple tag team! :P I will probably update tomorrow. I'm not sure because I have testing on Tuesday and I have to study on Monday. Depends on how much I remember. But I will update sometime this week! So no worries. And wasn't Samantha and Marcus cute at the beginning of this chapter? ;D I'm trying to focus on them a little more and their relationship. Sam is so similar to me. Haha :D Alright! My cousin is here (smojo12) so check out some of her stories. She's weird, like me! :D Read and Review!**

**Baby names?**

**Thanks for reviewing Mizz Awesome, Tiva all the way baby, SmellyThePirate and smojo12. You guys are awesome!**

**And to smojo12 I'm not giving you any crackers! Lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Great news! Testing for me has moved back to Friday. :D But it sucks because I wanted to get it out of the way. But it's cool because I have time to update tonight :) Alright, so, you never would have guessed Maddy was involved. Haha! I knew I wanted her to be evil somewhere. Hehe. Alright, on with the chapter. I know you guys are impatient :) And I think that my cousin smojo12 will be happy with this chapter. Lol. She is weird! :D Like me!**

**Disclaimer: I just own the same people from the last chapter. Blah.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_We walked into the bullpen and it's only McGee there at his desk working. "Hey McGee, where is Tony and Gibbs?" I asked him as I walk to his desk. He looked up startled but got himself together._

_"Hey Sam, Ziva, and Marcus. Tony and Gibbs are in interrogation." He said. Then he pulled up Jeanne's background._

_"Jeanne Benoit. Born December 1st in France. Father was an arms dealer and she never knew her mother. Her boyfriend Jacob Holloway is the father of her daughter. Her daughter is 14 and goes to Washington High School. Hey Sam, isn't that the same high school you go too?" McGee asked._

_I nodded my head. I was curious. "Can you pull up a picture of her daughter?" I asked him._

_When McGee pulls it up, the person who was so shy the first day of school and she looks nothing like her mother._

_Marcus and I gasped. "Maddy is Jeanne's daughter?" I shrieked. Ziva and McGee looked at me._

Ziva looked confused and asked "Do you know her?"

Marcus and I nodded our heads. "We met her on the first day of school. She seemed kind of lost and very sweet. Looks could be deceiving." I said to them looking at the picture hard.

This is why I don't trust people easily. I made a vow to myself to try and be open and trust people a little more because it's so much energy keeping all of these walls up. I want to be able to trust people a lot quicker but obviously, this is not happening. Not now anyway.

"Sam has a few classes with Maddy and I actually met her. She did seem very cool and she is very smart." Marcus and I looked at each other on that thought. She was in the science and technology program.

The science and technology program consists of some of the brightest kids ever. They are very tech-savvy and strong in science so it could have been easy for her to actually plan the explosion. But I doubt that she did this by herself.

"If Maddy was behind the explosion, I highly doubt she did it alone. It couldn't have been Bonnie. She didn't even make it to Chemistry in high school. McGee, was there any records of her going to a college somewhere?" I asked him. He shook his head

"So it couldn't have been Bonnie. Jeanne, on the other hand… but I doubt that too. She's way too prissy. She wouldn't actually put in the time to set it up." I said thinking. I was trying to think back to remember anybody strange talking to Maddy. Nope. She was pretty much alone every time I've seen here that day.

I then, stormed off into the observation room. I walked in at the right time for Jeanne.

"Maddy had this, friend, who was very smart. She is in the 11th grade and she is a great kid. She's kind of a loner though.

"What was her friend's name?" Gibbs asked writing some information down.

"Janelle. I don't remember a last name." Jeanne said leaning back in her seat. Gibbs nodded his head.

That's when it hit me. I actually never hung out with Janelle but she is a sweet girl. She is very quiet and does not cause trouble at all. She is very intelligent as well. I spoke to her once or twice and I have never seen her smile. I walked out of the observation room quickly. I almost ran into the bullpen. "McGee! In any records, did the name 'Janelle' pop up?" I asked him.

He thought about it and nodded his head. He was going though the files again and Janelle's picture popped up. "That's Janelle. Why go after me? I have always been nice to her." I said. I started pacing back and forth in the bullpen. I try my best to be nice to everybody around me.

Marcus finally stopped me. "Sam, you are one of the nicest people I have met. I don't know why they do not like you. You are just stressing yourself out, Sam. We don't need that." He said pushing some of the hair out of my face. I nodded my head and sighed. I knew he was right.

As I give Marcus a hug, Gibbs's desk phone rang. We all just stared at the phone until Ziva finally went to answer it. "Hello?" Ziva answered.

She grabbed one of the post-its on Gibbs desk and had her hand out to give it to McGee. "Ok, thank you. We will be right there." She said and she hung up the phone. She then looked at Marcus and me.

"Was Janelle's last name by any chance Mellark?" She asked grabbing her stuff. I nodded her head and snapped my fingers.

"That's what her last name was!" I said. Then I frowned. "Wait, what happened?" I asked

Ziva grabbed her phone and called Tony. "She was shot in the head at the park down the street from your school." She said and was telling Tony to get back in the bullpen pronto.

My mouth dropped. Honestly, I thought that Janelle was going to make it to become some amazing scientist but she was murdered before all of it happened? I think that definitely sucks.

"Ziva, you need us to come with you. Please!" I begged her. Ziva was about to say something before Gibbs and Tony came into the room.

"Let them come, Ziver. Trainee agents." He said smirking at us.

"Probies in progress." Tony said laughing. I had to hit him in his arm.

"Call me that again Tony. I dare you." I said looking at him with my 'test me' eyes. He visibly gulped and I smiled with pride. Haha, I scared him.

We took two chargers to the crime scene and it was so many people gathered around. Marcus and I even had our own jackets. It was really cool.

When we got there, we saw Janelle, on the ground, dead to the world. There was a note in Janelle's left hand and it was in her handwriting. I put on my gloves and squatted down on the ground. It read;

_ Dear Samantha,_

_I want to start this letter off by saying sorry. I was so jealous of you because you are beautiful; you have an amazing boyfriend, talented, and very smart. You seem to have it all together and your life was perfect. I do not understand why because I know that your father died and your mother is ill. But you still manage to smile and continue to enjoy life. I honestly can't say that because I had no place I could call home. My parents were never around and they never cared. I had no real friends I could hang out with. It was just not fair witnessing it all and not seeing you crack at all. I will admit that I did help Maddy. I wanted to see what makes you crack. I thought that you needed to know what it's like when you have nobody in your life to support you. Afterwards, I realized that I was wrong. If you are reading this, I am probably dead. Just so you know, Maddy probably did this to me. She made sure that you helped her on the first day of school and she knew that you always left with your boyfriend and she recorded it all from a distance. I always wondered what Maddy had against you and she never told me. I am sure that you probably know. I am so sorry Sam. Once again. I hope you can forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_Janelle Mellark _

After I finished reading the letter, I felt, empty. She was jealous because she thought I had a perfect life? I never had a perfect life. I had to overcome some obstacles and I am healing one day at a time.

"Sam?" Marcus asked. I turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

"I will be fine. We need to find Maddy." I said trying to change the subject. He sighed and shook his head. I grabbed his hand and he looked down at me.

"I will get through it. I have a lot of people around me who love me." I said. I am really trying to be open with him. He smiled at my efforts and kissed my temple.

"Will you be able to ever forgive her?" Marcus then asked me. I thought about it and looked at the last sentence of that letter again._ 'I hope you can forgive me.'_

"How could I heal if I am holding on to the past? I need to just forgive and forget." I said to him

**A/N: Ha**. **Alright, my cousin wanted to be a character and she said she wanted to have her character shot in the head… Weirdo. Lol. She wanted to be a bad guy. But it's a good thing because this was her idea for this chapter :) So, thanks smojo12 :D I love you cousin! See you probably sometime this week. :) **

**Ok, so how was that? Will we find Maddy? :O And now we know that Maddy was definitely not alone planning the explosion. Bonnie said in chapter 3 why she failed because Samantha is still alive. This may be confusing now but the next chapter will be much clearer. Sorry for any confusion! I will more than likely update tomorrow because NCIS isn't coming on… *sniffs* this week for me is kind of open so maybe an update every day this week. No promises though. Read and review! :D**

**Baby names?**

**Thanks for reviewing TivaIsMyWorld, SmellyThePirate, and conservativegirl :D. You guys are my motivators :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you guys doing? It's our first Tuesday without NCIS. :( I'm so bored until Dance Moms: Miami (does anybody else watch the show?) How did you guys like the last chapter? I actually did get a lot of feedback and I was so excited :D My cousin was very happy with the last chapter as well. Lol. She is weird. No wonder we get along so well. :) Haha. Alright, on with the chapter! See you guys at the end of the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed! :)**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Will you be able to ever forgive her?" Marcus then asked me. I thought about it and looked at the last sentence of that letter again. 'I hope you can forgive me.'_

_"How could I heal if I am holding on to the past? I need to just forgive and forget." I said to him._

After we finished at the crime scene, we went back to headquarters to see if there was anything to lead us to Maddy. Also, we needed to see if Janelle even had any relatives she was close to. So far, we couldn't find anybody we could call. She was practically non-existent. Then I remembered a close friend she had. It's this girl named Ryan. I actually have her number because last year, we had to work together on several projects and I never delete phone numbers. You never know when you need to call that person again. Perfect.

I stepped away for a minute to talk to Ryan in private. I can say that she and I are cool. I do talk to her occasionally and she is very fun to talk to. And she is a party girl like me. She and I make sure that we party together because we make sure that it will fun.

"_Hello?" _I heard Ryan answer. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Hey Ryan! How are you?" I asked her.

"_I'm great. And you?" _She asked me. I chuckled.

"Still standing Ryan. Hey, I have to tell you something." I told her suddenly.

"_What is it Sam?"_ I sighed again. I really hate telling somebody they knew that their friend is dead.

"I'm so sorry Ryan. Janelle passed away." I said solemnly.

I heard the phone drop. Then, I heard Ryan sob on the other end of the line. I felt so bad for her. It's like a smack across the face hearing or seeing somebody you know dead. "I'm sorry to tell you Ryan. I'm so sorry." I said to her.

"_Who did this, why, how? Please tell me." _ Ryan on the other end sounded hysterical.

"We are not sure who did it but we have a good idea. Why, we are not sure either. We just got back a few minutes ago. And how, she was murdered. Look, Ryan, I need to go. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me. I really don't mind at all. Please, stay safe." I told her. This was bringing up bad memories.

I heard her sniff _"Ok, thank you for telling me Sam." _She said hanging up. I sighed and I took a minute to regain my posture. This was only just the beginning of this journey.

About 5 minutes later, I walk back to the bullpen and everybody stares at me. I didn't realize it at first so I turned around to see what they were staring at. I then, realized that they were looking at me. "Yes?" I looked at them.

Marcus signed to me. _'Are you ok?'_ He has been asking me that a lot lately. I think he saw how close he was to losing me. But it's sweet though.

I signed back to him '_I will be. I'm going down to Abby's. Are you free here?' _

I definitely forgot that Gibbs knows sign language for a second. He said "Yeah, he's free. Go ahead."

I signed _'Thank you.'_

I grabbed Marcus hand and led him to stairwell to Abby's lab. The elevator was taking too long for me. I just need to talk to Marcus for a while. And maybe sing for a little while. I just need some sort of comfort.

I walk into Abby's lab and the music was of course blasting. "HEY ABBY!" I yelled trying to get her attention. I have a loud voice so it's hard not to hear me.

Abby spinned around and smiled at us. "Hey guys!" She ran to us and gave us a hug. For some reason, this huge hug from Abby kind of made me feel better.

"Hey Abs, can Marcus and I head to your back room for a while? Touchy subject on a case." I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Of course. Take all of the time that you need. Don't do anything kinky." She said winking at us. We rolled our eyes.

"Don't worry Abs, we just need to talk and take a breather." Marcus said to her and I led him into the back room.

We sat on the futon Abby always keeps in here and we were just talking. About anything and everything. It feels good to know that when I'm having a hard day, I could talk to him about absolutely nothing and I feel better. "Do you want to sing?" He suggested to me. I thought about it and agreed. I grabbed my phone and turned on one of my favorite depressing songs.

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_

_Put your hand way up high_

_We will never say bye (no, no, no)_

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_

_This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers_

_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

When I lost one of my grandmothers, I sung this song all of the time. It got some of my grief out. And my grandmother understood me and it's hard to understand me.

_As a child there were them times_

_I didn't get it but you kept me in line_

_I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes_

_On Sunday mornings, and I missed you_

_But I'm glad we talked through_

_All them grown folk things_

_Separation brings_

_You never let me know it_

_You never let it show because_

_You loved me and obviously_

_There's so much more left to say_

_If you were with me today face to face_

When I sung that part of the song, I thought of my grandmother and my dad. I miss my grandmother so much. She was my motivation and she was always so positive. When I heard that she died, it felt like the world just stopped. I couldn't believe it. I was so depressed for so long. And when my father died, I held myself together on the outside but on the inside, my world just crumbled into pieces. I didn't think that I would see that day so soon.

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

_"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

_Miss you but I try not to cry_

_As time goes by_

_And it's true that you've reached a better place_

_Still I'd give the world to see your face_

_And I'm right here next to you_

_But it's like you're gone too soon_

_Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

This verse I thought of Bonnie. I did look up to her when I was younger. I haven't seen her in 10 years. I honestly thought she was in rehab or dead. I would have loved to hear her teenage stories so I could learn from her experiences. Obviously, that's not going to happen anytime soon.

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done_

_And you never got to see me back at number one_

_I wish that you were here to celebrate together_

_I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night_

_With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight_

_I thought you were so strong_

_You'd make it through whatever_

_It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever_

My grandmother has actually seen me cheer before. Maybe once or twice and she has always supported me. When I was little, she gave me this teddy bear that I named Cocoa. I used to love that Teddy Bear and I still actually have it. It's somewhere in my old stuff. She used to tuck me into bed some nights and I always had Cocoa with me. When I heard she died, I thought that she lied to me. She told me that she would never leave me but I eventually realized that she couldn't have prevented it. Same thing with my dad, my father has always promised me that he will be there for me.

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

_"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

_Miss you but I try not to cry_

_As time goes by_

_And it's true that you've reached a better place_

_Still I'd give the world to see your face_

_And I'm right here next to you_

_But it's like you're gone too soon _

_Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

I had to finish the song at that point. I couldn't finish the song. I just started crying and Marcus held me close. He was whispering soothing things into my ear. I felt kind of better by now. All of the people I have lost in my life, deserved to hear that song. The hardest thing to do say goodbye to your loved ones.

**A/N: I got a little emotional writing the song part. I actually did lose my great-grandmother last month and so I could relate to it a little bit. Lol. I'm such a baby. And smojo12 should actually relate as well because, well, she is my cousin. We share half of the same family. Lol Alright, the song is called 'Bye Bye' by Mariah Carey. It's a beautiful song. Sometime soon, I'm going to play that song on my great-grandmother's grave this weekend. I hope that she will love it. How was that chapter? I think I wanted an emotional Samantha. :) Lol. Sorry. I will probably see you tomorrow. So, read and review! :D**

**Baby names? :D**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, smojo12, TivaIsMyWorld, conservativegirl, and Tiva all the way baby. :D You guys are awesome and I love you guys! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! :D How did you guys like the last chapter? I thought that it was very, emotional. I'm thinking that this chapter will be also :D Haha. It will mainly be anger towards Bonnie and we will finally learn why Bonnie decided to attack her little cousin. Psycho chick. Lol. Alright, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Normally, I would flip my hair and I would own it. I tried but it didn't work. :( *sighs***

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_I had to finish the song at that point. I couldn't finish the song. I just started crying and Marcus held me close. He was whispering soothing things into my ear. I felt kind of better by now. All of the people I have lost in my life, deserved to hear that song. The hardest thing to do is say goodbye to your loved ones._

After crying for about maybe 5 minutes, my body couldn't produce any more tears at the moment. My head at the moment was killing me from all of that crying.

I only need to know one thing, why? Why did Bonnie suddenly come back into my life after all of these years and almost kill me? Why did Jeanne even join her? She and Bonnie may have been friends but I guess none of them could have been the bigger person and said that it was wrong. Was Maddy forced into the plan or she went voluntarily because she wanted to make her mother happy? Why was Janelle involved? I never thought that she would be involved in something like that. Why was she envious of me because I had a 'perfect life'? What perfect life? I never had that. Yea, sure, I have an amazing boyfriend, talented, and well liked. Nobody should ever have to go through the pain that I have endured. Sometimes, if you go through a fire, you will have some burns and walk away and move on with life. I had to do just that.

Marcus looked down at me as if he could see all of the wheels turning in my head. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked me.

"The many questions that I have in my head." I told him. Might as well tell him.

"Such as, why in the world did four of them all try to kill me?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. He knows that I just need somebody to listen to me.

"Did you know that Bonnie was actually a great singer? She used to sing to me sometimes when I was little." I said to him, smiling at the memory. That was the Bon-Bon I knew and loved. But sometimes, she would really aggressive towards me and she started to tear me down. Especially when she was around Jeanne. She used to follow Jeanne all of the time. I don't think that Jeanne used drugs but she had Bonnie wrapped around her finger.

I had an idea all of a sudden. I'm going to show Bonnie that I have grown into a beautiful young lady. My voice has matured since the last time she saw me and I have amazing people in my life. Nothing is impossible.

I got up with my phone in one hand and Marcus's hand in the other. We walked passed Abby and smiled at her. "Thanks Abs!" I told her giving her a huge hug. She hugged me back and beamed.

"No problem Sam. Oh, and by the way, you have a beautiful voice." She complimented me.

"Thanks Abs." I smiled and walked out of her lab. We took the elevator this time because I actually have the patience to wait, but it wasn't a long wait for it anyway. We stepped in and Marcus turned to me.

"So, what is going in that head of yours?" He asked me. I stared straight ahead and smirked.

"You will see. I'm going to show Bonnie something." I told him. I turned to face him and he looked kind of scared.

"Not your fist, right?" He questioned. I smirked even harder. He knows me so well, but I won't use violence. This time.

"No Marcus, this won't be violent. Well, I don't intend on it being violent. But if she hits me, trust and believe that I'm going to be taking her out." I told him and he chuckled. He should have expected me to say that and he knows that I stay true to my word. Bonnie may be way taller than me, but height has nothing to do with fighting, oh, I mean defending myself.

We walked off the elevator and walked through the bullpen. "Team Gibbs, observation room. We are going to surprise Bonnie." I said to them. Tony and McGee looked petrified and Gibbs and Ziva started laughing at their face expressions.

"Um, Sam, you are not going to hit her, right?" McGee asked me nervously. I chuckled.

"If she puts her hands on me first, yes I will." I told him and I continued walking towards the interrogation room.

I burst into the interrogation room where Bonnie was and she looked shocked. "Sam, I'm so sorry." She told me. I put my hand up.

"Bonnie, I want you to listen to me. Maybe just for about 4 minutes." I told her and took out my phone. I turned to a song that I think Bonnie knows well.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

I could say that Bonnie was shocked that I could sing. Well, that's what happens when you miss 10 years of your little cousin's life with no contact at all. I can't make the same mistakes that she did. I keep in contact with all of the cousins I know. I try my best to. When she left, I felt abandoned and I cried myself to sleep almost every night quietly.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Ever since I was a little girl, I always had my guard up because you never know the true side of people right from the beginning. I second guess myself a lot and it's hard for me to trust my own family. I'm afraid of trusting somebody seriously and it took forever for Marcus to break down my walls and he is still breaking them down now.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Whenever I made even the slightest mistake, Bonnie and Jeanne would tell immediately. And they would hold it against me. Whenever I cried around them, they called me a cry baby, wimp, stupid, anything to hurt my feelings. Every day, I have a mask on so people think that I am perfectly fine and I am not. I have to put on a show for the audience and when the curtain goes down, I could cry if I want to. My hearts' is practically in pieces and so, why even try to break it when it's already broken?

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

I used to hear Bonnie cry herself to sleep all of the time. My room was right next to her room. I used to go in there and ask 'Why are you crying Bon-Bon?' and she would kick me out of her room every single time. She never saw that I cared about her. I would cry sometimes because I am TERRIFIED that I would become like her. I don't want that life.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you _

When I finished, I looked at Bonnie and she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bonnie, you have no idea how much you hurt me, my parents especially. I was just a toddler Bon-Bon. There is so much you have missed in the past 10 years. Cheerleading, school, singing, c'mon! I was even in a pageant but you weren't there. Every day, I try my best to forget all of the horrible things that I've been through. I try and put on a brave face for everybody. But guess what Bonnie, on the inside, I am still broken-hearted, scared, and guarded." I said to her. I had tears ready to come out of my eyes.

She started to sob. But I had to continue. "Why Bonnie, why did you want to kill your own flesh and blood?" I asked her. She looked at me with those same eyes she would give me on those nights when she cried.

"Because Sam, I had to. I am clinically insane. I feel guilty because I wasn't there. I feel angry towards you and your parents. I feel regretful because all of the misery I have put you through. And, I regret my past. Please, Sam, you've got to believe me." She pleaded to me. I shook my head.

"Bonnie, as much as I love you, I can't believe you. Do you know how many times I have heard that from you and every time you have let me down? I'm sorry Bonnie." I apologized one last time. I opened the door and looked back at her. This will be the last time I would see her in a while.

"Goodbye Bon-Bon." I told her. She started sobbing again. I stepped outside and slid down to the floor. That was hard telling my cousin that I don't believe her. Do I forgive her? I will eventually because in the end, the experience would make me a stronger person mentally and emotionally.

**A/N: This was a deep chapter to write as well. Wow. So, how was that? We know another reason why Bonnie is psycho. :) She's clinically insane which explains a lot. I'm not sure if I will have time to update tomorrow but I will definitely update this weekend. The song is called 'Because of you' by Kelly Clarkson. I OWN NOTHING! Well, there isn't a lot to say. So, read and review! :D I love to hear feedback.**

**Baby names? :)**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, TivaIsMyWorld, conservativegirl, and fiasco. :D You guys are awesome.**

**P.S. Thanks conservativegirl for your condolences. I'm slowly accepting the fact that she is gone every single day. And it's something Abby would probably say. Lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: T.G.I.F. WHOOP WHOOP! That's all I needed to say. Lol. It's finally FRIDAY! :D So, I got my testing out of the way and I think I did well. How was the last chapter for you guys? Emotional right? I think I nailed Samantha's anger and pain towards Bonnie pretty well. Good job me *pats self on the back* :D Alright, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See, what had happened was that I tried to negotiate with them. But we agreed that I will keep my characters and they will keep their characters. Didn't work out :/**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_When I finished, I looked at Bonnie and she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bonnie, you have no idea how much you hurt me, my parents especially. I was just a toddler Bon-Bon. There is so much you have missed in the past 10 years. Cheerleading, school, singing, c'mon! I was even in a pageant but you weren't there. Every day, I try my best to forget all of the horrible things that I've been through. I try and put on a brave face for everybody. But guess what Bonnie, on the inside, I am still broken-hearted, scared, and guarded." I said to her. I had tears ready to come out of my eyes._

_She started to sob. But I had to continue. "Why Bonnie, why did you want to kill your own flesh and blood?" I asked her. She looked at me with those same eyes she would give me on those nights when she cried._

_"Because Sam, I had to. I am clinically insane. I feel guilty because I wasn't there. I feel angry towards you and your parents. I feel regretful because all of the misery I have put you through. And, I regret my past. Please, Sam, you've got to believe me." She pleaded to me. I shook my head._

_"Bonnie, as much as I love you, I can't believe you. Do you know how many times I have heard that from you and every time you have let me down? I'm sorry Bonnie." I apologized one last time. I opened the door and looked back at her. This will be the last time I would see her in a while._

_"Goodbye Bon-Bon." I told her. She started sobbing again. I stepped outside and slid down to the floor. That was hard telling my cousin that I don't believe her. Do I forgive her? I will eventually because in the end, the experience would make me a stronger person mentally and emotionally._

When I left the interrogation room, I slid down to the floor on the wall. I'm not going to try and deny. I have had my 'Bonnie moments'. I may have acted out but then I stopped and thought to myself 'I don't want my family being disappointed in me.' Bonnie never had those thoughts obviously. She continued being a wild teen. I was sure that one day she would be murdered and she would never come back.

After all of these years with no contact, I thoughts she was dead or at least in rehab. If she was dead, I would have been heartbroken yes, but not really surprised because she was heading down that path towards destruction.

I didn't even hear Marcus call my name at first. I then felt a nudge on my shoulder. "Sam." He whispered. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. He sat down next to me.

"You ok?" He asked me. I leaned my head on his lap. I know it may be weird that I am lying down in his lap in the hallway, but honestly, I could care less.

I sighed. "I will be. As I get older, I am thanking her because I am stronger mentally and emotionally. Experiences are the building blocks for the future." I told him. I looked up at him and he smiled.

Before he could say anything, we heard McGee calling us. "Sam! Marcus! Come to MTAC ASAP!" He whispered-yelled at us. Marcus and I looked at each other and got up quickly off the floor. I then heard and felt my back crack.

"Gah! I'm getting old!" I complained. Marcus started chuckling.

"Sam, you were on the floor too long. Just start tumbling in the hall like you do at school." He said jogging over to McGee. I rolled my eyes and yelled "Shut up Marcus!"

I heard Marcus laugh as I start tumbling in the hallway. I actually do this in public when I'm bored. My back feels better though. I ran up the stairs and I was rushing into MTAC while McGee was holding the door open for me and Marcus is yelling at the big screen. I rushed over to Marcus and to try and hold him back. "Marcus, why are-"I was cut off when I looked at the screen and saw Maddy and somebody else I thought I trusted. One of my friends and his name was Don.

"Look, its little Miss perfect with her boyfriend Mr. Perfect. How cute." She spat. I immediately got defensive.

"What's your problem Madison?" I spat back at her. I have never been the type of person to call somebody by their whole name. I normally ALWAYS use their nicknames. So me calling her full name out like that, she should be offended.

"My problem is you Samantha. With your happy life, your perfect boyfriend, and everything. It's ridiculous. Why can't you just be normal? You're always happy and you're picture perfect. You have the style, charm, the smile, and the people around you. It's not fair!" She yelled throwing a pillow at the screen.

"What did I ever do to you Madison? A lot of people have what I have. If not, they have more. What triggered inside of your mind that you wanted to hurt and attack me? Please tell me." I yelled at her stepping closer to the screen. I'm so glad that this was video chat. If this was face to face, she and I would have been fighting.

"All I've heard were Bonnie and my mother talking about was you. All of the attention you have gotten and I was jealous because my mother only talked about you. What kind of mother doesn't even talk about her own daughter? Seriously. So, I had a plan to take you out Sam. And your little boyfriend as well." She said smirking hard.

"I feel sorry for you Madison. I know a lot of people who are jealous of me and I know why. They are jealous because they are not strong mentally. And Don, why are you even involved?" I then looked at Don.

"I'm sorry Sam. I love her." He said looking at Maddy. Maddy smiled and giggled. I think I'm going to be sick. Maddy saw my face and snorted.

"Jealous that you aren't the only one having a perfect relationship?" She asked me. I had to chuckle at that one. This girl is no naïve.

"Number one, no relationship will ever be perfect. Marcus and I have our problems still but that's what makes our relationship stronger. Number two, when I see new couples, I am always happy that they have found each other. I am never jealous of new relationships. But certain relationships make my skin crawl. Like the one right in front of me." I said to them and Maddy gasped. Don looked unfazed.

"I know you are jealous Sam." Maddy said cockily.

I shook my head and started laughing. "Maddy, I have NOTHING to be jealous of. I have an amazing life and I wouldn't change it for the world. Your childhood seemed like it was full of being abandoned and jealous of somebody you didn't even know. My childhood may have not been the best but sometimes you've got to overcome some difficult obstacles to come out right." I said and walked out of MTAC.

**A/N: Filler chapter much? I know I needed to update. Lol.** **Next chapter, will we find Maddy and Don? :O Maybe, maybe not ;D Haha. How did you guys like it. I like a feisty Sam. :) Somebody needs to set Maddy straight. I know it's not my best but I promise that next chapter will be much better. I'm already having ideas in my head :) More than likely I will update tomorrow so you won't be stuck with this boring chapter for long. Read and review.**

**Baby names?**

**Thanks for reviewing conservativegirl, SmellyThePirate, fiasco, and Tiva all the way baby. You guys are awesome! See you tomorrow :D**

**And to conservativegirl, yes it's getting easier every day. Mother's day wasn't the same without her…**

**AND SHOUT-OUT TO MY FRIEND MIZZ AWESOME FOR WRITING THE LAST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER! :) I love you best friend! Lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Look who's updating at an early hour! Lol. I was up early talking to my family and it was nice :) So, we've seen Tony's past come up, and Ziva's past will be involved in some sort of way ;) Hehe. It's a weird situation but I think it will be interesting when it finishes. I feel kind of evil today so beware! Alright, see you at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: *yawns* I own only a few characters. I own none of the characters directly from NCIS blah blah blah**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Jealous that you aren't the only one having a perfect relationship?" She asked me. I had to chuckle at that one. This girl is no naïve._

_"Number one, no relationship will ever be perfect. Marcus and I have our problems still but that's what makes our relationship stronger. Number two, when I see new couples, I am always happy that they have found each other. I am never jealous of new relationships. But certain relationships make my skin crawl. Like the one right in front of me." I said to them and Maddy gasped. Don looked unfazed._

_"I know you are jealous Sam." Maddy said cockily._

_I shook my head and started laughing. "Maddy, I have NOTHING to be jealous of. I have an amazing life and I wouldn't change it for the world. Your childhood seemed like it was full of being abandoned and jealous of somebody you didn't even know. My childhood may have not been the best but sometimes you've got to overcome some difficult obstacles to come out right." I said and walked out of MTAC._

When I walked out of MTAC, I wanted to punch something. I thought I could trust Don, I knew him since 4th grade and we have been friends ever since. You can't trust anybody out here, these people are not trustworthy. Then something in my mind was asking me 'Who is his father?' I know that his mother passed away when we were in 5th grade from cancer. I only met his mother but never his father because he was always out of town on a business trip.

I rushed down the steps and into the bullpen. I sat at Ziva's desk, hoping that she was still logged into her computer. I was so glad that she was. Ziva and Tony taught Marcus and I how to do background checks and everything so I know what I'm doing here. Probies in progress, as Tony would say.

I typed in Don's name, Don Jackson. His picture came up and it showed his parents. Ashley Jackson was his mother's name. She was so nice and funny. His father popped up and the name sounded familiar. Ray Cruz.

I was thinking to myself 'That name sounds so familiar.' I couldn't remember where I have heard from and then it hit me. Uh oh. This way Ziva's ex. The Ray Cruz.

It showed that Ray was in jail but got out almost a week ago. Oh my gosh. I grabbed my phone and immediately called Ziva.

"_Hello?" _Ziva answered

"Ziva, get everybody down here, ASAP." I said and hung up. I was checking through everything else and another interesting thing popped up. Ray was dating Jeanne.

When I saw this, I grunted and ran my fingers through my hair. What is going on here? This is so twisted. Ziva called my name as she waddled quickly down the steps. She was been slightly waddling lately but I found it so cute. Everybody was close behind her. "Sam! What has happened?" She asked confused. I pulled up Don's file.

"So, something in the back of my mind asked me 'Who is Don's father?'. I already knew his mother but she passed away when we were 5th grade from cancer. Her name is Ashley Jackson." I explained to them clicking away. "Then, this was the part that stomped me. Ray Cruz is his father." I told them and everybody looked at Ziva. Ziva gasped.

"Ray has a son? He never told me." She said trailing off and Tony gave her a hug.

"But that's not all; he is currently in a relationship with Jeanne Benoit." I said and then I realized something.

"Ewww. So technically, if they get married, they will be brother and sister and they would be dating. Ewww." I said making a disgusted face. That's creepy. You would be dating your step-brother/step-sister. But I'm not going to judge because it's not my business. I don't believe that Don is really in love with her. I don't even think that they are dating truthfully.

I decided to call Don. I stepped away to talk to him in private. When he answered the phone, he sounded relieved. _"Sam!" _He cried.

"Don, are you an idiot? Are you really in love with Maddy?" I asked him and he sighed in relief.

"_No Sam! I'm not! I can't stand her personally. She made me do it." _He tried to explain to me.

"Make you do it, how?" I asked him. I needed to know how somebody who is basically the size of a teacup poodle forced you to do something.

"_I can't tell you Sam. You don't understand the situation I'm in." _He said to me.

"How could I help you if you don't tell me what is going on?" I asked him. This situation is making me angry.

"_I'm sorry Sam. I have to go." _He said, hanging up. Ugh.

I started to feel sore from tumbling in the hallway earlier. I forgot no strenuous activity. I honestly do not care. I went back into the bullpen and I told the team that I'm going down to Abby's lab. I would have asked Marcus but he was in the bathroom at the time so I went alone. This was one of the dumbest decisions of my life.

I was walking down the steps with my music playing in my ears. I was dancing to myself and I sensed that somebody was behind me. I turned back at it was nobody there. I took my earphones out because I was definitely paranoid now. Then, the staircase lights went out and I knew that I wasn't alone in here. I tried to run down the steps and to the door but I was just a little too slow. I felt my arms being restrained and I was picked up from off the floor. I was kicking my legs hoping I would hit my attacker in the groin because I knew it was a man. It didn't work. "HELP! HELP!" I screamed. This person wasn't buff but he wasn't bony either.

My attacker knocked me out with a slap to my face. My last thoughts were 'Don't let me die. Please.'

**A/N: Hahahahahahaha! I know I am evil, but I couldn't help myself. Who was Sam's attacker?** **And I added Ray to the mix. This is one sticky situation. And spoiler alert: Sam won't be the only one kidnapped ;D I know, I'm terrible! I will update soon. Maybe again today if I have time. No promises though!**

**Baby names? :D**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, Tiva all the way baby, and Mizz Awesome**

**To Tiva all the way baby, I love the baby names! I will definitely consider it! :)**

**To Mizz Awesome, fool! Lol. I love you best friend!**

**To SmellyThePirate, did you get my email? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Shalom! How did you guys like the last chapter? I thought, why not update again tonight? Lol. Alright, let me just say, I just visited my great-grandmothers grave. I haven't been there since her funeral a month ago. I just started breaking down. :( You guys don't know how MUCH I miss her right about now. And in case you are wondering, nobody that you like will die in this chapter :) So, it won't be a depressing chapter. So no worries. Ok! LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION! :) See you at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have to keep on doing this because…? I own the same people and I disowned the same people.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_I started to feel sore from tumbling in the hallway earlier. I forgot no strenuous activity. I honestly do not care. I went back into the bullpen and I told the team that I'm going down to Abby's lab. I would have asked Marcus but he was in the bathroom at the time so I went alone. This was one of the dumbest decisions of my life._

_I was walking down the steps with my music playing in my ears. I was dancing to myself and I sensed that somebody was behind me. I turned back at it was nobody there. I took my earphones out because I was definitely paranoid now. Then, the staircase lights went out and I knew that I wasn't alone in here. I tried to run down the steps and to the door but I was just a little too slow. I felt my arms being restrained and I was picked up from off the floor. I was kicking my legs hoping I would hit my attacker in the groin because I knew it was a man. It didn't work. "HELP! HELP!" I screamed. This person wasn't buff but he wasn't bony either._

_My attacker knocked me out with a slap to my face. My last thoughts were 'Don't let me die. Please.'_

When I woke up, I was in some warehouse. Not again. I looked around and I saw two people I would not want here. Ziva and Marcus. I was lying down on a mattress and so were Marcus and Ziva. My legs felt numb and I then realized that my arms were restrained. Great, now everything is harder. But luckily, I could use my feet well. I worked my way out of the leg restraints eventually. A plus for being flexible and double jointed.

I took off my shoe and it hit Ziva in the face and she finally started waking up. "That's it Ziva, come on. Wake up!" I encouraged her.

"Sam?" She asked and looked at me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Mama! You are awake. Are you and the twins ok?" I asked her. I was so worried.

"I will be and they are fine. Where are we? What happened?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no clue where we are Mama but I think we are in an abandoned warehouse. And I don't really remember what happened." I told her. I looked at Marcus and he was waking up as well. I sighed in relief. Everybody is ok. Sore and probably in pain, but alive. That's all I wanted.

"Marcus, Ziva, how in the world did you get kidnapped as well? I wouldn't want neither of you here. Ziva, I was so worried about you and the twins. And Marcus, I love you but I got this. This is MY past that has caught up with me. I don't want you getting hurt." I said stubbornly. I don't like watching the people I care about suffer. It's not fair to me. I'd rather suffer by myself.

Marcus shook his head. "Sam, you would do it for me in a heartbeat. If I get hurt, so be it. I would get hurt knowing that I was helping you. You are not Superwoman. You can't fight every single battle by yourself. You are human and you need to let us help you. We love you and we care about you. Stop being so stubborn and let us help you." He said to me. I know I'm stubborn but it's just the way I am.

I sighed and nodded my head. Marcus smiled and before we could say anything else, the door bursts open and it's Ray and Don. Oh goody, like father, like son.

"Hate to break up the beautiful moment." Ray says. I gritted my teeth and growled.

Don walked to my bed and bent down at my level and lifted my chin. "Ahh. The cutest growl I have ever heard that came from a human. Soon, I will be hearing it all of the time. Won't I, dad?" He asked looking at his father. His father smirked and nodded his head. My stomach started churning.

"Yes son. She is beautiful. Like Ziva over here." He said walking towards Ziva. I took off my other shoe and threw it at Ray and it hit the back of his head

"What do you think you're doing Samantha?" He asked and I froze. I was NOT trying to get stabbed and I just got out of the hospital.

"What? A man can't even speak to the mother of his children? Mm?" He asked and then he kissed her. I kicked Don in the groin and I somehow got out of those restraints and pushed Ray off of Ziva. He then pushed me up against the wall

"A feisty one, aren't we?" He whispered in my ear. All I could do was glare at him. I had to what I had to do. I had to protect Ziva and her twin babies. I don't care how dangerous a situation it was. I'm terrified now but it is what it is.

"Let her go Ray!" Ziva screamed. I saw that Ziva was trying to get out of her restraints but hers looked too tight. Mine weren't as bad as they looked. He looked at her and then he looked at me.

"Not speaking now? I could change that." He said smirking evilly and started licking my face. I started squirming but I finally got him off of me. I tried to kick him but he twisted my leg. I took this advantage and bounced off my free leg and turn around to kick him in the face. I could say that he was shocked by my movements and ran into the wall. Ray was down for a minute. I didn't even see Don get up.

Don got up behind me and pushed me against the mattress. This time, he held my arms and legs down. I kept trying to push, kick and Marcus finally got out his arm restraints and he was trying to get his leg restraints off. Don then tried to take my shirt off, but he didn't get very far. The whole thing went as a blur. Next thing you know, Don is dead beside me and Ray is I think knocked out. Or dead. I did kick him pretty hard. If he did survive, he will probably have a concussion. Or brain damage.

Gibbs came to me, McGee went to Marcus and Tony went to Ziva. I held on to Gibbs for dear life and started to cry. "Thank you." I said simply to him. I patted my head.

"Would do it all again if I had to." He said to me. Which really means 'You're welcome?'

I left Gibbs to go hug Marcus. "I love you. I'm sorry." I said to him. I then started sobbing. I have been strong for so long. It's only a matter of time before somebody snaps.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Sam. Don't worry about it. You are safe now. Hey, I think you've killed Ray." He said to me. I started chuckling.

"Oops." I said sarcastically shrugging my shoulders.

**A/N: Depressing? I didn't think so. Holding your breath for a minute? Yup! :) That's what I do. Well, Don is dead. Is Ray dead? Maybe, maybe not. You will see next chapter! Oh, you think this story is over? Hahahahahahahaha! You've got another thing coming. Literally :) Haha. I will probably update tomorrow. So no worries. Not much to say here, so Read and Review! :D**

**Baby names? I've gotten some AMAZING ideas so far! Thanks you guys!**

**Thanks for reviewing Tiva all the way baby, SmellyThePirate, and Mizz Awesome :) You guys are my motivators and I definitely feel better hearing your feedback :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hola senoritas y senors! How are you guys today? Yes, I speak a little Spanish :P But mainly English and sarcasm :) Sorry for the delay. I went out yesterday and I came back later than I intended. But, I met my baby cousin! She is sooooo cute! I fell in love when I saw her and I saw my other little cousin who will be 2 in November. He was dancing yesterday! The cutest and funniest thing ever! Alright, in this chapter, the team shops for homecoming stuff! Haha. See you guys at the end of the chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of smart remarks. So I only own the people I have created. :)**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_Gibbs came to me, McGee went to Marcus and Tony went to Ziva. I held on to Gibbs for dear life and started to cry. "Thank you." I said simply to him. I patted my head._

_"Would do it all again if I had to." He said to me. Which really means 'You're welcome?'_

_I left Gibbs to go hug Marcus. "I love you. I'm sorry." I said to him. I then started sobbing. I have been strong for so long. It's only a matter of time before somebody snaps._

_He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Sam. Don't worry about it. You are safe now. Hey, I think you've killed Ray." He said to me. I started chuckling._

_"Oops." I said sarcastically shrugging my shoulders._

About a week later, everything is back to normal. Sort of. Maddy is still missing. Ziva is continuing to grow and she is almost 7 months now and we STILL haven't gotten the nursery together yet. Or baby names, from what I know. But, it's almost time for school festivities, homecoming!

Marcus and I had to go to another school because our school is still in ruins. I honestly don't care. And, our homecoming is this Saturday and I'm excited of course. I was Homecoming Princess last year and Marcus was Homecoming Prince. Will we win again this year? I'm honestly not sure because at this new school, we have some definite competition. A lot of people at this school know Marcus and me but hey, you never know.

After school that Tuesday, Marcus drove us to Starbucks and we've got drinks and snacks for the team. We knew that we were going to have to stay at headquarters for at least another 2 hours. So, we decided to get snacks. Abby and Ziva are taking me shopping for my homecoming dress and Gibbs, Tony, and McGee are taking him shopping for his homecoming suit. I will but the tie to match the color of my dress when I find the dress that I love.

Marcus and I got to headquarters at 3:30 and the guards knew our names and faces by heart. They saw us struggle with the coffee and snacks and they held open the elevator for us. That was nice.

I pressed the button for the 3rd floor with my big toe. When I did this, Marcus looked at me and shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder how in the world you use your feet like that." He said

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh. It's a gift. If my hands were bound, I could use my feet. I could write my name with my foot too. Maybe I could do my homework like that." I replied to him and grinned at the idea. Marcus rolled his eyes and started laughing. He knows that his girlfriend is crazy as all get out. And I guess that is a turn on for him.

The elevator dinged and indicated that we arrived at our 'destination'. We walked out and went to the team's desk. "Hola a todos. Tenemos bocadillos y café." I said in Spanish to them. Ziva looked up and got excited when she saw the drinks and snacks. I guess she was hungry.

"Gracias!" She said standing up to see what we have gotten. The team all gathered around Ziva's desk to get their respective drinks and snacks.

We gave everybody their stuff and Abby came up to get her Caf-Pow from me. Marcus and I sat down at some extra desks and did our homework. I only had Chemistry homework and I know that was easy. I thought Chemistry was going to be hard. Nope, I was wrong.

About 20 minutes later, I finished my homework. Marcus had finished about 5 minutes before I did. His attention span is much longer than mine so I am not shocked. After we finished our homework, we looked around in the bullpen and it was so quiet. We didn't want to break their concentration and it was only 4:15. We have 45 minutes until we leave to go shopping. We could wait that long. So Marcus and I were just signing to each other. We were just talking about random stuff and stupid stuff. It's amazing how comfortable I feel around him. The topic that we were on now was Homecoming

At point, Gibbs even joined our conversation. He signed '_No dirty dancing at homecoming.'_

Marcus and I looked at each other in shock, and then we started laughing nervously. I signed back to him _'We would do no such thing'_

Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes. He signed back to us '_Yea, right. I know what you teens do now a days. Including you two.'_

My mouth dropped and Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "It is what it is, Gibbs. It's what we do." Marcus said winking. I groaned and covered my face. That was embarrassing.

"Why are you embarrassed Sam? You are a VERY talented and wild dancer." He stated winking at me again. Oh. My. Gosh. I'm going to kill him. I threw a paper ball at him and he ducked. I heard some snickering from everybody else in the bullpen. I rolled my eyes and thought about what happened at homecoming last year. THAT was a fun and crazy night. If homecoming was that fun, I couldn't possibly imagine prom. I think that it was a bonus that Marcus and I were in the homecoming court last year so that's another reason why it was so much fun for us.

At 4:45, Gibbs told everybody to go home. Everybody finished and ready to help Marcus and I go shop. "Now Sam, I don't want anything too revealing or tight." Marcus said to me.

I rolled my eyes. Then, a brilliant remark came into my head. I whispered it in his ear and I winked. His mouth dropped and I lifted my index finger to shut it. "Close your mouth, sweetie. You will catch flies. Now, be a good boy." I told him, batting my eyelashes and giving him an innocent look. I went Ziva's desk and walked with her to Abby's lab. I knew how to shut him up.

Ziva and I picked up Abby from her lab and we instructed her to follow us to the same dress boutique we have been to before. They have some AMAZING dresses in there. I always find a dress I love there. Ziva got in the car and drove to the boutique and on the way, we just talked and laughed.

"Are you excited for homecoming?" She asked me. I nodded my head excitedly.

"Yup. When they see me, they already know who brought fierceness into that school." I said snapping my fingers. I already know that I'm going to look good. Ziva laughed at my response.

When we pulled up, we waited for Abby and we walked in together. I saw of the lady's working here. Her name is Lily Ann. I remember it the last time Ziva and I was here. She's a nice Southern lady with an adorable accent. When we walked in, she smiled at us and waved. "Hi ladies! Welcome! Do you need any help?" She asked

Abby, Ziva, and I all nodded our heads. I honestly have no idea what kind of dress I would want. Definitely a short one. I prefer short dresses and it's easier to dance in. And besides, Marcus loves me in a short dress, he just stares at me and he knows I'm teasing him.

"Alright, who are we shopping for?" Lily asked us. I raised my hand and she grinned at me. "Well, where are you going and when is it?" She questioned me.

"I'm going to homecoming and it's this weekend." I replied. She nodded her head.

"Ok, what kind of dress do you want?" She asked me. I thought about it for a minute.

"I definitely want a short dress. It makes me look tall. And, as you could tell, I'm a short one." I told her and she started chuckling.

"Alright, I will go see what I've got and you wait right here sweetie" She said as she rushes off to find some dresses. This woman reminded me of my grandmother. Sweet, caring, and very patient.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ziva leaned over to me and asked "Sam, what did you tell Marcus earlier?" I smirked in response.

"That, Mama, is the need to know. He knows what he wants. He just has to work for it. That's all I could say." I replied and Ziva's mouth dropped and Abby started laughing.

"Poor boy! You have him wrapped around your finger, don't you Sam?" Abby asked me. I nodded my head and she held out her hand for a high-five.

"That's right! Go ahead!" Abby said excitedly. Ziva and I started laughing. Then, Lily came back with like 5 dresses.

She gave them to me and said "Try these and come out to model for us." I nodded my head and went into one of the dressing rooms.

The first dress I had on was a silver halter and sparkly. I liked it, but I didn't love it. It just wasn't me. I walked out and all three of their thumbs went down. All three of them said "It's not you, Sam." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Good, I wasn't the only one thinking it." I said relieved and I heard them chuckle. I went back into the dressing room and the second dress was a little different. I liked the dress, it just wasn't me.

The second dress was strapless and white and it had some diamonds on it. I walked out and I got the same results from the last dress. Abby yelled "NEXT!" I went back into the dressing room and I grabbed my third dress. And I did like it. But we are definitely getting somewhere.

The third dress was strapless and gold. It was sparkly on the top and it was form-fitting. I stepped out of the dressing room and everyone liked it. Everybody didn't love it. My fourth dress was red and one side of it was draped and it was very pretty. But, it wasn't THE one. I stepped out and I got some smiles. "Ok, that is a definite possibility." Ziva said and everybody agreed. I nodded my head and went back into my dressing room.

My last dress was BEAUTIFUL! It was black. It had a sheer sleeve on my right arm and my left shoulder was out. It was a V from my stomach to my side on the left. I absolutely loved it. I stepped out and Abby said "You will knock them dead at homecoming because that is your dress!" She said excitedly giving me a hug. I definitely agree.

Ziva came up to me and looked at me in the mirror playing with my hair. "This is definitely your dress, Sam. You look absolutely beautiful." She said to me. I beamed in response. I looked at Lily and she smiled. "You look beautiful, little lady. Will that be all?" She asked us. I looked at Abby and Ziva and we all nodded our heads.

"Yes, thank you!" I told her giving her a hug. She hugged me back and smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie. That's what I'm here for!" She said happily and I gave her the other dresses.

I walked back into the dressing room and took off my dress and put my clothes back on. I put the dress on my arm and walked to the front of the store to pay for it. Abby and Ziva agreed that they would split the cost for my dress and my accessories. I told them that they didn't need to do that. They insisted that they would. I gave them both of a hug. "Thank you." I whispered. I at least paid for Marcus's ties (who knew that they had that there?) and I got a gold one and a black one because I wasn't sure which one 'popped' more.

After we paid for the stuff, we walked outside and Abby asked "Where to next?"

"What's a good place where they have cute accessories and shoes?" I thought aloud.

Abby and I looked at each other "CHARLOTTE RUSSE!" We yelled simultaneously and high-fived each other. I really do think that we could read each other's mind.

Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, let's go the Charlotte Russe! We will meet you at the mall, Abby." Ziva said as she got into the car. I got in the car following Ziva and Abby got into her car.

We got to the mall and we declared that we were hungry. So, we got some pretzels and we got some lemonade. As we walk to Charlotte Russe, we are laughing and talking about girl-stuff. I actually got Abby to admit that she and McGee are dating. When she confessed, Ziva almost spitted out her lemonade. Abby blushed and I started laughing. We then, talked about how we keep our boys in line.

By the time we got there, we finished our pretzels and we were still drinking our lemonade. When we were about to walk in, I saw my big-me, London, just walking out with her little sister who is a freshmen. "HI BIG-ME!" I yelled and running towards her. She turned around and looked at me.

"HI MINI-ME!" She yelled back. I jumped into her arms and she spinned me around. As she put me down, I heard Abby and Ziva laughing behind me and London's little sister, Cheyenne, was laughing as well.

London placed me back on the ground and I gave Cheyenne a hug. "Hi Cheyenne. Having fun in high school, freshie?" I teased her. She heard us all the time being called freshies and she always laughed at us. Now, look who's the freshie now? Cheyenne rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's been an interesting freshman year. But so far, it's been fun." Cheyenne replied. I smiled at her. She's not going to feel that way for long. London and I shared a look which told me exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh, you guys, this is Ziva and this Abby. Abby and Ziva, this is my big-me London and her sister Cheyenne. I think London, Abby, and Ziva have already met before in my hospital room" I introduced them. And the trio nodded their heads. See, they did meet before. Briefly, but they still have met before. Then, London's phone rang and it was her mother.

"Hey guys, Cheyenne and I have to go. Our mother is outside and waiting for us. Bye mini-me! Nice to meet you guys again." London said and Cheyenne waved.

"Bye! See you soon!" Cheyenne said and they were gone.

"I could see how you and London get along so well. You two are both silly." Abby said sipping her lemonade.

"Yup, that's why I normally party with her and hang out with her because I know that she could party as hard as I can." I told them walking into the store. We immediately walked into the back of the store straight to the shoes. I already know what I want. I want some gold glittery heels and I want a gold clutch to match. With, of course gold accessories to match.

When I found the shoes that I wanted in my size, I tried them on and walked around in them and nodded my head. These were the ones. I put them back in a box and Abby tossed me a dressy gold over-the-shoulder purse. This is good too. I chose my jewelry and went to the cashier and Ziva and Abby were right there with me. Today was a great day. I can't wait until this weekend.

Abby nudged my shoulder as we walked to the car. "Tomorrow, in my lab, we will have to go pick out make-up." Abby giggled. I rolled my eyes and started giggling also.

"We will also have to go get your nails and hair done." Ziva said excitedly. I'm happy that they are willing to help.

I stepped in front of them suddenly. "Don't you two say a word to any of the boys. Including Gibbs. You can say that I've found everything and I will give Marcus his ties tomorrow. I want his jaw on the floor." I told them and winked.

They nodded their heads. "Yes ma'am." They said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I will make every single girl jealous with my dress. Best dressed will definitely go to me. I actually needed two dresses but I needed a floor-length gown for the pep rally, which I already had from my uncle's banquet. That would be Friday and the announcing of the homecoming court. To become Homecoming Duchess would be amazing this year. It will prove that I'm still standing and stronger than ever.

**A/N: I know you guys were tired of reading this! Lol. So, I started this at 9 this morning and I am just now uploading. Well, I had a photo shoot today at the park with my mother and grandmother. It was so fun and I'm exhausted but I was definitely updating tonight. I was determined! So, HOMECOMING! :D One of the funniest nights of my life so far. Hehe! So, how did you guys like this chapter? Nice and long for ya! :) I will more than likely update tomorrow because I'm out of school because the seniors are graduating. *sniffles* I'm going to miss them SOOOOO much! Oh well, they will come on my last day of school. Lol. HAVE FUN IN COLLEGE 2012!**

**Oh, my grandfather is hilarious. He leaned over my laptop and asked what I was doing. I said "Fan fiction granddaddy!" He was like "What is a fan of fiction?" I was cracking up! It was very funny and my grandmother and my mother know what it is. Actually, my mother writes Fan Fiction as well. Weird right? Ok, enough of my mouth. Read and review!**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate and Mizz Awesome! :) Since you two were the only ones that reviewed :( You guys are awesome! See you tomorrow! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Boo! :) Did I scare you? Hehe :D. How did you guys like the last chapter? You guys would LOVE Sam's dress :) I won't do Marcus's shopping because it would be boring. Lol. All he needs is a suit and a shirt. How boring :P So, this chapter will be about Baby stuff and still homecoming stuff :) See you guys at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim the characters of NCIS. I just own the characters I created. Take THAT CBS :P**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_When I found the shoes that I wanted in my size, I tried them on and walked around in them and nodded my head. These were the ones. I put them back in a box and Abby tossed me a dressy gold over-the-shoulder purse. This is good too. I chose my jewelry and went to the cashier and Ziva and Abby were right there with me. Today was a great day. I can't wait until this weekend._

_Abby nudged my shoulder as we walked to the car. "Tomorrow, in my lab, we will have to go pick out make-up." Abby giggled. I rolled my eyes and started giggling also._

_"We will also have to go get your nails and hair done." Ziva said excitedly. I'm happy that they are willing to help._

_I stepped in front of them suddenly. "Don't you two say a word to any of the boys. Including Gibbs. You can say that I've found everything and I will give Marcus his ties tomorrow. I want his jaw on the floor." I told them and winked._

_They nodded their heads. "Yes ma'am." They said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I will make every single girl jealous with my dress. Best dressed will definitely go to me. I actually needed two dresses but I needed a floor-length gown for the pep rally, which I already had from my uncle's banquet. That would be Friday and the announcing of the homecoming court. To become Homecoming Duchess would be amazing this year. It will prove that I'm still standing and stronger than ever._

We parted ways with Abby and Ziva drove us home. On the way home, I told her all about what homecoming is like in the U.S. She told me that she has never been to any of the homecomings in high school because she always had to work and her father did not approve of school functions such as Homecoming and Prom. I actually felt bad for her. EVERYBODY should be able to embrace at least Homecoming. You don't have to go Prom but at least homecoming.

I saw how much the subject was bothering her so I decided to drop it. I wonder if Tony and Ziva had any names or plans for the nursery for the twins. "Hey Mama, any name suggestions for the twins? Or nursery plans?" I asked her. I was just curious and I wanted to help. I will be there to help the twins, like a mentor or something.

Ziva shook her head. "We've been so focus on work and making sure that you were ok, we didn't even think of the twins." Ziva said sadly. I shook my head

"Ziva, I was going to be fine. You thought that an explosion was going to take me out? Please Mama! I was going to come out on top regardless." I said smiling. Ziva smiled at a thought.

"Ok, how about we talk about stuff for the baby tonight, hmm?" She asked me. I nodded my head. I love babies. A lot of work, yes. But it will be worth it in the end.

When we got home, I grabbed my stuff and went upstairs to my room, this time, with a knife in my hand. Last time this happened, somebody was there and ready to kill me. When I got to my room, nobody was there. Cool. I put my knife away and grabbed a notebook so I could write down ideas.

I got downstairs and Ziva was of course eating pickles. "Hey Mama! Ok, do want the twins to have an Italian and Hebrew name?" I asked her. She nodded her head eating a pickle.

"How about Nathania? It means delightful in Hebrew" Ziva said thoughtfully. I nodded my head. That's a pretty name. I wrote the name in my notebook.

"How about Jessica? Jessie for short." I asked her. She smiled. I guess she likes that name. She nodded her head and I wrote the name in my notebook.

"Jessica means God beholds." Ziva said eating her pickle.

"Oh! How about Mia Arianna for one the twins. One could have an Italian name and the other could a Hebrew name." I suggested. Ziva thought about it and nodded her head.

"Mia Arianna means my and very holy. My very holy daughter. I love it!" Ziva exclaimed excitedly. She started rubbing her belly.

"Hi Mia Arianna. This is your mommy. Soon, your sister will have a name too. Auntie Sammy helped with everything." Ziva whispered to her belly. I smiled and grabbed my IPad from the table and started looking up some Hebrew names for baby number 2.

One name came up and I thought it was beautiful. Joelle Yasmin. "Hey Mama, how about Joelle Yasmin for baby number 2. Joelle means Lord is God and Yasmin is a flower." I stated.

"I like that a lot. We will definitely have to tell Tony our ideas." Ziva said rubbing her stomach. Just as she said that, Tony walked into the door.

"Hey ladies! How was shopping?" He asked us. Ziva and I looked at each other.

"Fine." We said together. I made her promise that she wouldn't tell.

"Did you guys find anything?" He asked sitting down on the couch next to Ziva. He gave her a kiss and looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Yup, I found everything that I needed. What about you guys?" I then asked him. Tony nodded his head.

"Marcus is dying to know what your dress looks like. He knows that you are going to look amazing." I smirked at this.

"I'm not telling any of you anything. Trust me, it's a beautiful dress." I said to them. I then tossed the notebook towards him

"Read it. Baby names for the twins." I instructed him. He looked through the list and he nodded his head.

"Mia Arianna and Joelle Yasmin David-DiNozzo. I love it." He leaned his face near Ziva's stomach.

"Hi Mia and Joelle. It's your daddy. We just named you today, thanks to Aunt Sammy. We have a lot to do here. You guys are going to be very loved, and spoiled." Tony said to Ziva's stomach. Ziva and I laughed and I went got up and went into the kitchen.

I decided to make dinner. Since Tony and Ziva adore my mother's recipe for pasta salad, I'm going to make that. I'm so glad that we everything here already because I sure don't feel like going out now.

"Whatcha making?" Tony asked curiously. I smiled.

"Your favorite pasta salad." I told him and his lit up like it was Christmas.

"YES!" He yelled excitedly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"While I'm making dinner, you guys discuss some nursery ideas." I told him and I shooed him off. Can't wait to help with all of the baby stuff. It will be a pain helping in the middle of the night, but you know what, I wouldn't mind helping at all. I will help however I can.

**A/N: Haha! You've learn the names! :D Aren't they cute? The Hebrew name actually took me at LEAST 2 hours to figure out. I tried my best to make them super pretty :) Did you guys like this chapter? I will probably update tomorrow because I doubt I'm even doing anything. All I know is that NEXT WEEK IS MY LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL! YES! I'm ready to get out of there! Lol. And, the seniors graduated today. I almost started crying. I loved the Class of 2012. Lol. KNOW DA GRADS! (Their motto)**

**Thanks for reviewing TivaIsMyWorld, SmellyThePirate, conservativegirl, and Mizz Awesome. You guys are awesome! :)**

**TivaIsMyWorld- oh my gosh! Lol.**

**Mizz Awesome- The world may never know and SHUT UP! I saw you too! Don't say that I was the ONLY one dancing at homecoming AND spring fling as well! Mmm, you can't say ANYTHING! Lol**

**Conservativegirl- it's all good! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: HAPPY THROWBACK THURSDAY! For those who don't know what Throwback Thursday is, days where you bring out some old pictures and post them online. Such as Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Path, etc. I actually posted some of my friends and myself. My friends were so embarrassed. It was so funny to me. Lol. Alright, this chapter would be the pep rally. The next chapter will be the homecoming game. The next chapter after that would be the ACTUAL homecoming dance. Like I said, I'm going by my high school. Lol. So, enjoy! See you at the end of the chapter! Oh, and you are wondering where is the Tiva? Don't worry. Something will happen after homecoming :D Hehe!**

**Disclaimer: It's not nice to flaunt that you own NCIS, CBS. But I can flaunt that I own some character's as well. So take that! :)**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Mia Arianna and Joelle Yasmin David-DiNozzo. I love it." He leaned his face near Ziva's stomach._

_"Hi Mia and Joelle. It's your daddy. We just named you today, thanks to Aunt Sammy. We have a lot to do here. You guys are going to be very loved, and spoiled." Tony said to Ziva's stomach. Ziva and I laughed and I went got up and went into the kitchen._

_I decided to make dinner. Since Tony and Ziva adore my mother's recipe for pasta salad, I'm going to make that. I'm so glad that we everything here already because I sure don't feel like going out now._

_"Whatcha making?" Tony asked curiously. I smiled._

_"Your favorite pasta salad." I told him and his lit up like it was Christmas._

_"YES!" He yelled excitedly. I chuckled and shook my head._

_"While I'm making dinner, you guys discuss some nursery ideas." I told him and I shooed him off. Can't wait to help with all of the baby stuff. It will be a pain helping in the middle of the night, but you know what, I wouldn't mind helping at all. I will help however I can._

I can't believe that it's Friday already. This week has gone by so fast and I'm perfectly ok with that. I am so excited and so ready for this pep rally. It's one of the best parts of spirit week. I feel kind of bad for the freshmen this year. They were so lost and they were so BORING this week. Honestly, we weren't even boring last year. This whole school was hyped last year. And this year, all of the other classes have been in the spirit, but not the freshmen. They won't survive long here if they have no school spirit.

I'm walking with Stephen to Marcus's car to get my long dress. Marcus refuses to let me go anywhere alone if possible. I understand that he's trying to be protective, but I told him, I can handle myself. But it's sweet though.

"So Stephen, who do you think will be in the homecoming court this year?" I asked Stephen and he looked at me and laughed while I smirked.

"I think you and Marcus got it. Everybody knows and likes you guys. I sure voted for you guys and so did the whole football team since nobody else ran on there." He said confidently. I smiled and unlocked the car to get my dress and shoes. I grabbed my stuff and put my school stuff in the car to take home later. I closed the door and locked the car back as Stephen took my dress and I carried my shoes. I don't know why, but guys ALWAYS carry my stuff. Especially if it's Stephen or Marcus carrying my stuff. I think it's just a routine that we did.

We walked in and Stephen said "Sam, I have to go with the team. I will see you later! Bye sis!" He said giving me my dress and going off in the direction to the gym. I nodded my head.

"Bye bro!" I yelled as I walk to my friend Destiny. She was helping with putting the gym together for the pep rally. Like having posters and things like that. Since our school decided to combine, they decided to change the mascot in general. Instead of being wildcats and pumas, they just decided to be wildcats. I don't mind though. "Hey Destiny!" I said to her.

She looked up from her phone and smiled at me. "Hi Sam." She said finishing her text message. I'm assuming it's her boyfriend Eric, but you never know.

"Are you ready to win?" Destiny asked me. I started chuckling as I walk into the bathroom to change my clothes.

"Shut up Destiny, you never know. I hope that Marcus and I win. But you never know. I've got to stay humble." I told her as I go into a stall.

"I've always admired your modesty, Sam. I don't know how you do it all of the time." Destiny told me honestly. I could get where she is coming from.

"You've got to do what you've got to do, Destiny." I told her walking out in my dress and heels. My hair is out and wavy. I have on a necklace Marcus gave me and matching diamond earrings. Yes, I am very spoiled.

"You look beautiful, Sam." Destiny gushed. I beamed in response.

"Thanks! Alright, we've got to go." I said rushing out of the bathroom.

When we got to the gym, they were just getting started. I was another host during this pep rally. I didn't want to do it. But oh well. When we walked in, one of my favorite seniors, Christi, was announcing the winners of the spirit week. Such as most spirited class and stuff like that. In the past, the freshmen normally always lose. But last year, we changed that. Normally, it would be the juniors and seniors going head to head in every contest. But, my class changed that. We became one of the most competitive and spirited class to ever be at Washington High. We even beat the seniors last year in Powder Puff football. It was so much fun last year. But, of course, the freshmen this year started the boring streak again. "Ah, look at one of our favorite sophomores, Samantha Washington. Hey Sam!"

I smiled at Christi. I walked over to her and I heard people yelling "HI SAM!" or I heard whistles because of my dress. I know that Marcus is not in the gym yet but if he was, he would be glaring at those who whistled at me.

I gave Christi a hug and I was given a microphone. "Hi Christi. Hi everybody! How are you guys tonight?" I asked the crowd. The sophomores, juniors, and seniors went crazy. I know a lot of people. The freshmen just sat there, lost. I walked over to them.

"What's wrong 2016? You guys look… dead over here. What's up?" I asked them.

Nobody said anything. "Well, I hope you guys get it together. You guys will lose the competition for the loudest class. The awards were just for the WEEK. You guys should be PROUD to be a part of the famous Wildcat Nation. You guys are lucky. You are entering high school and your school has so much school spirit. You guys should be excited. That's all I'm saying." I told them and I walked away. I then got applauded from all of the other classes. The other classes know I'm right and we want to make the freshmen comfortable because we know entering high school is not an easy process.

"When do you NOT keep it real, Sam?" Christi asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have to say it. I want them to have fun their freshmen year. Not everybody has the advantages they have as freshmen." I told her. And Christi agreed.

She gave me a hug. "And that's why you are one of the favorite sophomores here. Ok, let's bring out our JV football team!" Christi said stepping to the side. I stepped on the same side as her as we welcomed the JV football team. The JV cheerleaders were supporting the team and the freshmen decided to go wild. I guess that they are trying to follow my advice.

Honestly, I don't care too much for JV anything. Marcus was never on the JV football team for some reason. But I never cared. But I love the Varsity cheerleaders and football team because I know more of them personally. But, I was respectful towards them.

I had the honors to announce the Varsity football team. I stepped into the middle of the gym and it went silent. "Ok, from the classes of 2016 through the classes of 2013, I present to you, the Varsity football team!"

The team came out and all of the classes were screaming, clapping, whistling, and doing whatever they were doing. Marcus came out with Stephen and Marcus had flowers in his hands. He walked over and gave it to me. I thought it was the sweetest thing in the world. I smiled at him and reached up to give him a kiss. The whole class 'awed' in response.

"Awww! Could you guys get any cuter?" Christi squealed. Marcus and I looked at each other and started laughing.

Christi was given some of the results for the homecoming court. She I guess looked pleased with the results.

"Ok, may we have all of our homecoming court participants come to the center of the gym. We will announce our winners." Christi said. She wasn't running this year but she ran last year and she won. That's how I met her.

I grabbed Marcus's hand and walked into the center of the gym once again. This was nerve-wrecking for me. Marcus saw this and pushed my hair to this side and started massaging my shoulders. I LOVE when he massages my shoulders. I closed my eyes and went into my own world. I opened my eyes and see all of the nominees standing in a circle. They have gotten there awfully fast.

I honestly did not even pay attention to the names of the homecoming Prince and Princesses were. I was just thinking of our class. I then heard clapping and roaring from the freshmen class.

"Ok, quiet please." Christi said waiting for complete silence. "Now, your 2012 homecoming Duke and Duchess is…"

**A/N: Lol. Had to end it there. Eh, wasn't happy with it. I kept rewriting then I realized that I was going to do the pep rally, the homecoming game, AND the homecoming dance. It would just make sense! Alright, I will more than likely update tomorrow and Saturday, I will be going out :) But I will probably update though. From my experience, homecoming was one of the FUNNIEST dances I have been too. Well, I haven't been to prom yet. So yea, I can say that homecoming was hilarious. Hehe. Um, read and review! Oh, you may see more of Christi. I'm not sure. Haha. **

**Thanks for reviewing DS2010, Tiva all the way baby, SmellyThePirate, Mizz Awesome, and conservativegirl :D You guys are awesome and I'm glad that you liked the names! I worked super hard on them. See you guys more than likely tomorrow.**

**Mizz Awesome- OMG! Shut up! People were trying to get your name too. I was with you part of the night of Spring Fling! You know! :D Lol!**

**And, do any of you watch 'Common Law'? This show is HILAROUS! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: CHEERS TO THE FREAKIN' WEEKEND! Haha. How was the last chapter? I know it was a sucky chapter, but I promise you that it's about to get interesting NEXT chapter. And am I going to do the whole football game? Nope, I barely know anything about football. I prefer cheerleading. Lol. The homecoming game will be the day after the pep rally and the homecoming dance and game will be on the same day/night :D Lol. You could ask Mizz Awesome. We had too much fun. Hehe. Ok, on with the chapter! Bye bye! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, shut up CBS. You already know the truth.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Awww! Could you guys get any cuter?" Christi squealed. Marcus and I looked at each other and started laughing._

_Christi was given some of the results for the homecoming court. She I guess looked pleased with the results._

_"Ok, may we have all of our homecoming court participants come to the center of the gym. We will announce our winners." Christi said. She wasn't running this year but she ran last year and she won. That's how I met her._

_I grabbed Marcus's hand and walked into the center of the gym once again. This was nerve-wrecking for me. Marcus saw this and pushed my hair to this side and started massaging my shoulders. I LOVE when he massages my shoulders. I closed my eyes and went into my own world. I opened my eyes and see all of the nominees standing in a circle. They have gotten there awfully fast._

_I honestly did not even pay attention to the names of the homecoming Prince and Princesses were. I was just thinking of our class. I then heard clapping and roaring from the freshmen class._

_"Ok, quiet please." Christi said waiting for complete silence. "Now, your 2012 homecoming Duke and Duchess is…"_

When I got home that night, it was at least 9. The football team decided to take Marcus and I out to T.G. . Why? Because, Marcus and I are the 2012 homecoming Duke and Duchess. I was so excited. People were telling me that we were going to win, but you never know. I always brace myself for the worst I'm able to prepare myself for the disappointment. But it is what it is.

I already told Tony and Ziva that I would be home around 9:30 and they were ok with it. I walked into the house and I see Tony up watching TV. I could promise that he was waiting up for me. "Hi Tony. Where's Ziva?" I greeted him.

"Hey Sam, Ziva is upstairs reading a book." Tony replied still staring at the TV.

"Oh, and Tony, you are speaking to the 2012 homecoming Duchess. And Marcus is the Duke." I told him walking up the steps.

I heard him "Congrats!" and I yelled back "Thanks!"

I walked down the hall to Tony's and Ziva's bedroom and I knocked on the door. "Hey Mama, I'm home." I said through the door.

I heard her say "Come in." I opened the door and I saw her reading a book in a bed. Just like Tony said. "Hey Sam, how was the pep rally? Well obviously, it went well. Congratulations!" She said. I smiled and walked over to her bed and gave her a hug.

"Yes, it was so much fun. This year may be interesting." I told her. She started chuckling.

"Hey, how about I take a shower and come back here and we could talk about girl stuff?" I suggested to her. Ziva nodded her head rapidly.

"Do not take those long showers like you normally do." She said as I was walking out. I laughed in response.

I hung my dress up in my closet and I got my necessities together to go to the bathroom to shower. I didn't take me long. It was only 15 minutes long. When I got out, I dried off, put some pajamas on, and I out on some face cream. I got some lotion and put it on my legs and arms. It's not quite cold outside yet, but my skin needs to be prepared.

I took the face cream off and dried my face off. I threw my old clothes into my dirty clothes basket (I had worn my regular clothes home) and I grabbed my phone and went back to where Ziva was. She had some magazines, a fruit punch Arizona, and boxed sweet tarts on the floor waiting for me. I got way too excited when I saw it.

"Yah!" I shrieked and sat on the floor opening the box and opening my Arizona. I heard Ziva laughing from the bathroom.

Ziva walked out of the bathroom while I started looking through some of the magazines. "Ohhhh! This is cute!" I said showing the picture to Ziva. Ziva agreed.

For the next few hours, Ziva and I talked about, girl things. We talked about food, best childhood memory, how we keep our boys in check, and other stuff

I suddenly looked up at the clock and I saw that it was 2 in the morning. "Wow, it's already 2?" I asked looking shocked. Ziva looked at the clock and her expression matched mines.

"Wow, I didn't realize that it was so late. What time does Marcus play tomorrow?" Ziva asked.

"He plays at 1. You guys want to come?" I questioned and Ziva nodded her head.

"Of course I would definitely want to see the Duke in action." She replied and I started giggling.

I then looked at my nails. They didn't look bad, but they weren't done to my standards. "Ziva, are we still getting nails and hair done? We would get nails done in the morning and hair done after the game? It would just make more since to me." I asked her.

"Of course, it makes more since to me too. What colors do Tony and I need to wear?" She then asked me. She started getting up and waddling to the closet.

"Just wear a light blue. I'm wearing this shirt Marcus got me. It has his number on it and it said 'Marcus's Girl'." I told her and Ziva smiled.

"That is so cute, Sam. Do any of the other football player's girlfriends have a shirt like that?" She asked as she searched for a light blue maternity shirt of tomorrow.

"Yea, but mine's is special because we have been together the longest. And the whole football team actually approves of me and they are all like brothers to me. If Marcus is not there, the football team would be there." I told her eating some sweet tarts.

"That's really sweet Sam. Alright, go to bed. You've got to get up in the morning. Good night." Ziva said sternly. I grabbed my stuff and left the room.

"Good night Mama!" I said to her walking down the hall to my room. I put my phone on the charger, wrapped my hair up and went to bed. Maybe I was tired.

Around 7 in the morning, I woke up to laughing. It's a great thing that they are finally together and they still love each other. I got out of bed and walked downstairs rubbing my eyes to see what they were laughing at. I then, saw an absolute MESS in the kitchen. Tony and Ziva were laughing hysterically. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. "What in the world happened in here?" I asked them. It's pancake powder all over the kitchen.

"Pancake war!" They responded laughing. I don't think I've ever seen these two so happy. I shook my head and ran out of the room. I was NOT trying to get pancake mix on me. I ran upstairs and I heard laughter again. I'm glad for them. They could act a complete fool with each other. I got my outfit for the day ready. I'm going to the nail salon around 10 and I already know I'm probably going to be helping Tony clean the kitchen. I then heard a familiar voice downstairs. I rush down the steps to see who it is and it's Gibbs.

"Hi Gibbs!" I greeted him giving him a hug. He gave me one of those rare smiles and a nod. He then looks at the kitchen to see Tony and Ziva peaking over the little window counter. They look like kids hiding from their parents. Gibbs shot me a questioning look and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Pancake war." I said simply. After that, I walked upstairs to get in the shower.

About an hour later, I'm walking back downstairs. I was dressed and everything. I only needed breakfast. As I get downstairs, I hear everybody talking. I then hear Marcus's voice. I didn't know that he was here. I was sure that he would be still sleep, knowing him. "Hey Marcus, I wasn't expecting you this morning." I said surprised. He turned around and he smiled at me. He walked over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." Marcus said looking down at me with soft eyes. Those eyes just make me want to melt.

I grabbed Marcus's hand and led him outside. I guess we needed more privacy. We both forgot that we were in a room with people. We sat down on the porch in silence. Marcus then turns to me and smiles. "I love you, Sam." I giggled at his gooey-ness.

"I love you too, Marcus." I said to him. "Are you ready for homecoming?" I asked laying my head in his lap.

"Yup, I can't wait to see what your dress looks like. " He said. I chuckled. He's been asking me every day this week to see my dress. I want him to be surprised.

"You will see tonight. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed." I told him laughing. He grunted and I started laughing harder.

About an hour later, Ziva and I left to go to the nail salon. It was nice talking to Marcus before he went off for his last minute practice with the football team. When we got in the car, Ziva turned to me and smirked. "So, what did you and Marcus talk about?" She asked me.

"We just talked about how we hope homecoming will turn out. And other stuff." I told her.

"What is the other stuff about, Sam? Hmm?" She questioned me. I started laughing.

"I'm starting to feel interrogated. We just talked about stuff. Yah, we are here the nail salon!" I said changing the subject. I jumped out of the car and went into the nail salon. I heard Ziva laughing as I got out of the car. I walked in and I was immediately greeted.

"Hello. Welcome, what would you like today?" One of the nail salon people greeted me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hi, may I get a manicure and pedicure please?" I asked her. The woman nodded her head and led me over to one of the nail salon stations.

An hour and a half later, my nails and toes were finished and looking beautiful. I got a French manicure. Honestly, I personally love them. They look professional and classy. You must you look your best if you are in the homecoming court.

I paid the women at the front desk and walked out of the nail salon. I walked out to the car where Ziva was and opened the door to get in the front seat. I saw her eating pickles. Of course. I looked at the clock. It was now 11 in the morning. It's still this early?

"Alright, we need to go home to pick up Tony and then we will head to the school. Is parking bound to be horrible?" She asked.

"Normally, yes. And this year, we are playing our biggest rivals. So, everybody is going to be there today. But, it will be interesting." I said to her while she put her seatbelt on and backing out of the parking space.

As we drove back home, Ziva and I just talked. About nothing in particular. We pulled up in the driveway and Ziva honked the horn. Tony appeared and shut the door behind him. I got out of my seat and went into the backseat. I didn't feel like opening my door so I just crawled back there. Ziva got into the passenger seat and Tony was driving to the game. Ziva then saw me already in the backseat with my seatbelt on. "How did you get back there so fast?" She asked as Tony opened the door to the driver's side.

"Shhh. I'm a ninja in training." I told her whispering and giggling. She rolled her eyes and started chuckling.

20 minutes later, we made it to the school. Parking was not bad. At first. When we got out of the car, it was so many cars trying to find a parking space. We actually got a parking spot up close. It's like they were following us. Oh well, that's their problem.

My school always sold goodies such as cookies, cupcakes, brownies, and even pickles. Ziva saw this and she walked right towards the pickles. I started laughing and Tony groaned. "Hey! I'm going to find some of my friends. Have fun!" I told them and I was off to find somebody I knew.

I found London and Cheyenne first. "Hi Big-Me! Hi Cheyenne!" I greeted them with a hug.

"Hi Sam!" They said as they hugged me back. I sat down and London smirked.

"So, Sam, I LOVE your shirt. It's adorable." London said. I rolled my eyes and started laughing.

"Shut up London. I think it's sweet." I said taking out some sweet tarts and giving some to London and Cheyenne. Then, the game started officially. I saw Marcus practicing hard on the field. I know what this means to him and I believe in him.

Now, it's halftime. We are 15-13. It's our game. For now. I'm actually proud of the team though. Very few mistakes, but it is what it is. Brianna and Karen came at the end of 1st quarter to support. Their hair appointment ran over. I understand completely, because it happens all of the time to me.

Karen, Brianna, London, Cheyenne, and I all decided to get some food from the concessions during the beginning of halftime. I then hear the suckiest announcement ever. "May we now have the 2012 homecoming court?" The announcer says. I groaned inwardly. I really wanted to eat my hot dog. I gave my food to London and I walked into the middle of the football field where Marcus is standing and gave him a hug. As soon as everybody got on the field, the announcer started to recognize us. He first announced the freshmen class. I didn't catch their names because Marcus whispered in my ear 'I love you.'

I looked back at him and signed '_I love you too.'_ The announcer continued after the acknowledged the freshmen, he called our name.

"And your 2012 Duke and Duchess are Marcus Brown and Samantha Washington!" The announcer said. Marcus and I waved our hands and the crowd went wild. Of course it did. We were Washington High's favorite couple and everybody likes us individually.

The announcer went on to the juniors while Marcus and I were talking to each other. "You ready to knock them dead?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded his head.

"I will knock them dead. Just for you." He told me. I started giggling.

"Or I would knock them dead. Whatever the outcome is, I will still love you though." I said to him while the announcer called the seniors.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Ok, thank you homecoming court. We will now have the band perform." The announcer said. Finally, I was hungry. I gave Marcus one last kiss and smacked him on the butt as we walk off the field.

"Do what we said and knock them dead." I told him winking. He started laughing and shook his head as he went off with his team, wherever they were.

I came back to my seat and London was still holding my stuff. "Finally, I have been waiting for you hot dog!" I said talking to the hot dog. Cheyenne, London, Karen, and Brianna started laughing at me.

"I think you need some treatment. You are talking to inanimate objects Sam." Karen said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Aww. Leave me alone." I fake pouted while continuing to eat my hot dog.

Finally, half-time was over and it was the beginning of third quarter. By the end of third quarter though, 3 of the best team players from the other team was injured. So, we definitely have an advantage here but it's no time to slack off because 1 of the linebackers twisted his ankle. I see that some people can't tolerate pain. I could tolerate it, to a certain extent. I twisted my ankle before and I was fine. I just walked it off and went to hospital later.

Right now, we have 2:00 minutes left in 4th quarter and we've got this game. The score is 27-19. And, I know we've got this game because it's STILL our ball. Perfect right?

The last 20 seconds of the game, Stephen throws the ball to Marcus because he is completely opened. Marcus catches the ball and runs to the end zone. He had every player on his team backing him up and he makes it! The crowd went crazy and Marcus does his little victory dance. Then, we had one of our best kickers kick into the field goal, and it's good! All of the Wildcats start to go wild. "IT'S THE WILDCAT NATION BABY!" We all yelled.

Ok, it's a tradition that after a major game that the fans run on the field to celebrate. And that's exactly what we were going to do. I gave my purse to Ziva ahead of time so I could run on the field if I wanted to. I ran on to the field and I found Marcus immediately. He found me as well. I jumped into his arms and he spinned me around. I kissed him and said "Congratulations Marcus. You were incredible out there." Marcus smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. And see, you didn't need to kill anybody." He said chuckling. I started to chuckle too.

"Shut up fool and kiss me." I told him. And that's exactly what he did.

**A/N: *celebrates* this took me almost 3 days to write. Lol. Did you like it? Awwww! Look who won Duke and Duchess :) And look who scored his first touchdown of the season! Alright, I'm not even sure when I could update again. So much is going on with my life right now. But, I will try my best to update as frequently as possible! :D Next up, HOMECOMING! It will be a fun night for our favorite YOUNG couple. Or will it? *grins evilly* Hehe. Read and review! :)**

**Ok, in the middle of this chapter, I had to do this thing called 'the sit-up challenge'. I had to do 220 sit-ups for cheerleading. I had this picture and 1 'like' equals 10 sit ups. I didn't know I had to do that many since everybody wanted to like the picture… Mean people. I think TivaIsMyWorld knows what it is so she understands that it's NO joke. My back is killing me now. :/ So that's one reason what took me so long to write this. The other reason was that I have a short attention span and I was looking and listening to random stuff. :P Lol.**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, TivaIsMyWorld, and Mizz Awesome! You guys are amazing! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Don't shoot me! I know I have been busy and stuff. Blah blah blah! And it's officially SUMMER FOR ME! :D I'm excited to the max! Lol. Alright, how was the last chapter :) I found it kind of cute. But now, we are going to have some drama at the end of this chapter :D Hahahahahahahahahaha! I can't wait! Oh, this will affect out Tiva ;) Muahahahahaha! Alright, see you at the end of the chapter! And, I have a VERY important announcement! Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ….. I'm not even going to answer that question. We go through this EVERY SINGLE TIME!**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_The last 20 seconds of the game, Stephen throws the ball to Marcus because he is completely opened. Marcus catches the ball and runs to the end zone. He had every player on his team backing him up and he makes it! The crowd went crazy and Marcus does his little victory dance. Then, we had one of our best kickers kick into the field goal, and it's good! All of the Wildcats start to go wild. "IT'S THE WILDCAT NATION BABY!" We all yelled._

_Ok, it's a tradition that after a major game that the fans run on the field to celebrate. And that's exactly what we were going to do. I gave my purse to Ziva ahead of time so I could run on the field if I wanted to. I ran on to the field and I found Marcus immediately. He found me as well. I jumped into his arms and he spinned me around. I kissed him and said "Congratulations Marcus. You were incredible out there." Marcus smiled at the compliment._

_"Thank you. And see, you didn't need to kill anybody." He said chuckling. I started to chuckle too._

_"Shut up fool and kiss me." I told him. And that's exactly what he did._

After a few more minutes on the field, I realized that I needed to go get my hair done, get into my party mode, and get ready. All of this stuff takes time. I gave Marcus one last kiss and said "Congrats babe. I have to get my hair done for tonight. I will text you later."

He nodded his head. "Thanks Sam." And then, the whole team was coming up to him putting him on their shoulders and carrying him to the locker room. Wow. They are crazy but the team is like our brothers.

Now, I'm walking to the car to go to get my hair done. I am replaying the game in my mind. I thought that last year's game was exciting but this year's game could put last year's to shame. I've been to plenty of major games. But this game was by far my favorite, obviously.

I got in the car and Tony and Ziva smiled at me. I smiled back. "Yes?" I asked them. They looked at each other and started laughing and they shook their head.

"Ok, next stop, hair salon right?" I asked. Ziva nodded her head.

"Abby is coming over to do your make-up later on and Tony is going home to fix dinner." Ziva told me as Tony pulled away from the parking space and to the direction of the hair salon. I was excited for tonight, but something was telling me that something unusual will happen. I'm not sure why, but I will have my guard up like always tonight. I don't want Marcus to worry so I won't tell him.

We arrived at the hair salon and Ziva went in with me. Ziva and I knew this salon well. We were thinking that if we got our nails done here, we would never be able to leave because we loved this place. The people here are so nice and we would get distracted. We walked in and I immediately saw Ms. Sherri. "Hi Ms. Sherri!" Ziva and I both said. We walked over to give her a hug and she smiled.

"Hi! Awww, my Ziva, you have grown so much! Still glowing and still looking beautiful. And my Samantha, you are looking like your mother every single day." Ms. Sherri complimented us. I love this woman. She is such a sweetheart.

"Thank you." Ziva and I said together. She smiled at us and then, she got down right to business.

"Ok, so what are we here for ladies?" She asked.

"Homecoming!" I said excitedly dancing in a circle. Yes, I do this in public. No, I am not embarrassed. I heard Ms. Sherri laughing.

"Ok, what style do you want?" She asked me. I smiled and I told her.

"I want like an up-do with a side bang, please."

Ms. Sherri nodded her head. "Ok, go sit in a chair and I will be with you in a moment." She pointed to an empty chair. I walked over to the chair and sat down and started spinning in the chair. I already knew that I was going to be in here for a while.

Around 6 o'clock, we finally walked out of the hair salon. My hair looks amazing and it's exactly what I wanted. It was going to go with my outfit perfectly. We were riding home and I had this feeling in my stomach saying that something bad WILL happen tonight. I am really nervous because I am hoping that I am wrong. I don't want any drama tonight because it's MY homecoming night and I'm going to spend it with my boyfriend and my friends. But, something is going to happen. I think that I may need a weapon to take with me. "Hey Ziva, can I borrow one of your back-up guns to wear under my dress?" I asked her.

Ziva nodded her head. "Would it be irritating to dance in?" She questioned me. I smirked.

"Marcus and I would be fine." I said as Tony pulls up in the driveway. Ziva looked at me with her mouth opened and I started laughing. I opened the door and hopped out.

"I must see what you guys do at homecoming." Tony said and I started laughing and shook my head.

"Trust me Tony, no you don't. You would be petrified." I told him as I went upstairs to my room to get my stuff so I could shower and get ready.

"NO DIRTY DANCING!" I heard Tony yell. I kept on laughing.

"NO PROMISES!" I yelled back and closed the bathroom door. I can't promise that it won't be any 'dirty dancing' tonight. Oh well.

When I got out of the shower, it was 6:45. I know that Abby should be here by now to do my make-up. I quickly got myself suitable to go downstairs and eat some dinner. I put on some sweats and a tank top and rushed downstairs to eat. When I came downstairs, I saw spaghetti and I started to get excited. "SPAGHETTI!" I yelled dancing. I heard everybody laughing as I sat down to the table and started devouring the food.

"Hi Abby." I said after I swallowed my first bite of dinner. It was so good. Abby chuckled.

"Hi Sam. Are you excited?" She asked me. I nodded my head excitedly.

"Yup! I love homecoming. What happens there stays there." I told her nudging her arm. Abby laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing better happen at homecoming, Missy." Tony playfully ordered.

"Like I said Tony, no promises." I told him eating some more spaghetti. Before I knew it, I finished my plate and I looked at the clock. It was 6:45. Ok, I have time for seconds. I stood up and got some more spaghetti.

"Sam, slow down. You are inhaling your spaghetti. We don't want you choking our anything." Abby said teasingly. I smiled.

"I know, I'm just, I don't know. Anxious, I guess." I tried to explain. I hate expressing my feelings because I don't know how to describe them.

"Don't worry Sam. Homecoming will be fun." Abby said as she put some more spaghetti in her mouth. I nodded my head. I'm not even trying to argue with Abby because I probably won't win and I don't have the mental energy to argue with anybody now.

After we all finished, Abby was getting the make-up ready as I was brushing my teeth. I was ready to get this show on the road.

By the time Marcus got here, I was actually finished with my make-up. I wasn't a lot of make-up and it looked natural. I grabbed my phone, phone charger, and some money just in case and then, I was ready. "ARE YOU GUYS READY?" I yelled from my room. I heard a faint "YES!"

I opened my door and slowly walked down the steps. One reason was because I wanted a 'dramatic entrance'. The other reason was because my heels were way too high to rush down the steps. I saw Marcus's reaction and it was the reaction I was hoping for. His jaw fell when he saw me. Tony saw my dress and shook his head. "I don't approve. Go back upstairs." He said jokingly. Everybody started laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Tony. That means that this is the perfect dress." I responded and I turned to Marcus. He was still staring at me.

"Sam, you look absolutely…" He tried to get the words out. I started giggling when he was lost for words. Haha, I made him speechless. I tend to have that effect on him.

"Alright, PICTURE TIME!" Abby stated clapping her hands grabbing the camera and started snapping away. Marcus and I posed every single time. Some were funny and some were serious, but mainly funny. We are two very goofy people. Then, we were finally off to homecoming! I'm excited for tonight.

When Marcus and I arrived at the school, people were standing outside talking and I could hear music from the parking lot. This is going to be fun. We walk through the crowd and we had security guards here. They checked my purse, we went through a metal detector, and pat down. As much as I hate the pat down, I don't mind all of the other stuff. And also, they didn't feel my back-up gun. Oh well.

When we first walk in, there are some tables out near the front of the school as the dance was in the cafeteria. On the tables, we could write in chalk on it with this paper. It was very funny writing messages on there. Marcus and I walked out there and it was somebody there to take our stuff that we don't need as of now. I took off my shoes because I already know that I'm not going to last long in those things. I grabbed Marcus's hand and asked him "Are you ready Duke?"

He nodded his head. "Ready when you are Duchess." He replied kissing the top of my head. I pulled him into the direction of the cafeteria and started dancing. This night was going to be a night to remember for Marcus and me. Let it begin now.

Before I knew it, it was like 10:15. I started getting thirsty and I was going to get a soda from the lobby where they were selling it. Tonight has been amazing and I'm having such a great time. I was talking to London as we went to get a drink. I just happened to turn and look at the door where I see 3 security guards arguing with this one person. Why are they arguing? I looked and London and she looked curious as well. We decided to get closer but still far away at a safe distance. We see that it's Max. Max? This was the freshman that looked so shy the first day of school during lunch. Max knocked the security guards out and he sees me and then pulled out a gun in my direction. I groaned inwardly and pulled out my gun, well, Ziva's back-up gun. "Put it down Max, now!" I commanded and the music stopped and everybody was looking at scene being caused. By this time, the security guards were knocked out and we had no other administrators at the dance. So, Marcus and I were on our own. This sucks. Where is the team when we need them?

"You heard her Max, put the gun down." I heard Marcus say behind me with a gun also pointed in Max's direction. Hmm, I taught my boyfriend well.

"Marcus, why don't you tell your sweet Samantha why I am here? It will make everything easier." Max said evilly. What is he talking about?

"Marcus, what is he talking about?" I asked him.

"Nothing Sam, absolutely nothing. Max, you can't want what you can't have." Marcus growled. I was so confused.

Max smirked evilly. I don't like this smirk. I saw Cheyenne try to run out of the cafeteria but she wasn't as lucky as she could have been. Max shot her in the leg and that absolutely terrified me. She was like a baby sister to me. I heard scream out in pain as she fell to the floor. "Oops." Max said sarcastically. I grabbed my gun a little bit tighter. I didn't want to kill anybody tonight. But, he is tempting me now.

"Max, whatever is going on here, we could work this out." I was trying to negotiate with him. He growled and stared me up and down. I feel very violated as of now.

"You bet we can work this out." He stated licking his lips staring at me. Ewww. That's all I could say about that. I then saw Stephen try to sneak up on Max and attack him from behind. Max could hear Cheyenne because she had heels on. Stephen, took his shoes off and snuck up behind him. Stephen leaped and had Max on the ground wrestling for the gun. I went to go help Cheyenne who was hanging in there, barely. She will make it through because it's not as bad as I thought it was. I had London picked up her sister and left to go to the hospital. I promised that I would be there soon. I then heard 3 gunshots and I see three bodies on the ground not moving.

"NO!" I ran to Marcus, Stephen and Max and I start to see blood. I started hyperventilating.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I panicked.

This night has gone COMPLETELY downhill. I just need Marcus and Stephen ok at this point. I don't care about Max at this point. I called 911 and they are sending the police and EMT's to the school now. I am alone with three unresponsive and injured bodies. I have to do all of this by myself and I am petrified right about now.

**A/N: Sucky ending. I know. But, the DRAMA! Haha. I had the epiphany to have Max be a bad guy in the story since the beginning. But, he is in a totally different situation ;) Homecoming gone wrong! Man, I really hope that my homecoming won't be like this… Anyway, how was it? I already know who's going to die and live. Sort of. Lol! Sorry! Um, I'm not sure when I'm able to update again. Maybe like Sunday. Not sure. Saturday, I'm going to be out :D Hehe!**

**Ok, my very important announcement, I need you guys to do me a HUGE favor. One of my best friend's siblings was kidnapped and murdered in Alabama. They were fraternal twins and they were found dead with their caregiver as well. These twins were only 9-years-old! They haven't experienced LIFE yet. So please, if you have any tips on the case, PM me please! The smallest detail could mean the WORLD! I want this guy brought to justice! It breaks my heart to know that somebody is cruel enough to hurt 9-year-old children. Smh. So, any information you have, please let me know! R.I.P Taylor and Jordan. You guys were gone WAY too soon! Please, watch after your sister. She misses you guys terribly! Ok, thanks for your time guys! I just needed to get that out there!**

**Thanks for reviewing TivaIsMyWorld, SmellyThePirate, Mizz Awesome, conservativegirl, DS2010, and Tiva all the way baby :D you guys are awesome!**

**TivaIsMyWorld- Smh! I know right! I had practice for the first time this week since the beginning of May. Can you say sore and out of shape? Smh! Lol! My bones are all cracking!**

**Mizz Awesome- Lol, you idiot. You made me review my own story -_- You logged in my account too early! And, IT'S SUMMER BABY! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi guys! How was the last chapter? I know Marcus and Stephen had to go down. So sorry about that. Lol. What will happen in this chapter? Who will survive this? Who will die? Why is Max even involved? Haha. That's where TIVA comes in. Muahahahahahahahaha! And this chapter was supposed to be up last Sunday. Sorry about that. My sucky laptop was acting stupid :/ Alright, on with the story. Bye! :) **

**Disclaimer: ….**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Max, whatever is going on here, we could work this out." I was trying to negotiate with him. He growled and stared me up and down. I feel very violated as of now._

_"You bet we can work this out." He stated licking his lips staring at me. Ewww. That's all I could say about that. I then saw Stephen try to sneak up on Max and attack him from behind. Max could hear Cheyenne because she had heels on. Stephen, took his shoes off and snuck up behind him. Stephen leaped and had Max on the ground wrestling for the gun. I went to go help Cheyenne who was hanging in there, barely. She will make it through because it's not as bad as I thought it was. I had London picked up her sister and left to go to the hospital. I promised that I would be there soon. I then heard 3 gunshots and I see three bodies on the ground not moving._

_"NO!" I ran to Marcus, Stephen and Max and I start to see blood. I started hyperventilating._

_"No, no, no, no, NO!" I panicked._

_This night has gone COMPLETELY downhill. I just need Marcus and Stephen ok at this point. I don't care about Max at this point. I called 911 and they are sending the police and EMT's to the school now. I am alone with three unresponsive and injured bodies. I have to do all of this by myself and I am petrified right about now._

I called Tony and Ziva and they got to the school faster than the EMT's and police. I think that's a shame. But, I feel a little better knowing that I have somebody here to help me get through this. "SAM!" I heard Ziva yell as I was giving Marcus CPR. He was the only one that wasn't breathing. Of course it would be him.

"IN HERE ZIVA!" I yelled back as I continued to give Marcus CPR. I never imagined my homecoming night would be like this. Ziva came in with the EMT's and they pulled me away from Marcus. I didn't realize that I was fighting them until Ziva said something. "Sam, please calm down. They need to save these three."

I shook my head and I wanted to break down. But I didn't. "Zi, I'm terrified. My boyfriend is not breathing, the guy I see as a brother was shot trying to help Marcus and protect me. And the boy I was being nice to was trying to… I have no clue what was going on in his mind. But why go after Marcus and I. Max said something about the reason why he is here. But Marcus didn't tell me. Oh my gosh. What is going on here?" I babbled. I then saw Marcus breathing again. I was so grateful when I saw that. He needs to pull through this.

The EMT came up to me and said "All three of them are going to the hospital. All three of them have a good survival rate. What hospital would you like them to be treated at?"

Ziva and I both said "Bethesda." The EMT nodded his head and introduced himself. "Oh, and my name is Chuck."

"Hi Chuck. I'm Samantha and this is Special Agent Ziva David. NCIS." I introduced myself and Ziva as she showed him her badge.

Chuck nodded his head as Marcus and Stephen headed to the ambulance. "Chuck, may I please ride with Marcus? I have to make sure he is alright…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. Chuck seemed like he understood. "Sure, hop on in."

I shot him a thankful look and I turned to Ziva. "Mama, I will meet you in the hospital. I will call Marcus's mother. Even though she is out of town. And I will call Stephen's dad." I told her and she nodded her head.

"Go ahead Sam. I will get in contact with Max's parents as he goes to the hospital." Ziva said shooing me off. I hopped in the van and took Marcus's hand as the van pulled off.

Chuck said to me. "Your boyfriend is kind of cute." I looked up and I started laughing. "But don't worry, I won't steal your boyfriend, I've got my own." He said chuckling. I had to start laughing.

"Thanks Chuck." I said still laughing. "And honey, you look FIERCE in that dress. You better work it!" He snapped his fingers and I started laughing even harder.

"Thanks Chuck. But yet, I'm always fierce." I said flipping my hair. I just realized it came out of my up-do. I like Chuck. He is fierce and he knows it and I know that I'm fierce.

Chuck and I talked a little more and he told me that he cheered All-Star. That's where he got his fierceness from. I like it because cheerleading will bring that out of you.

When we pulled up to the hospital, Marcus was still stable. He was still unconscious but he was going to be alright. They are going to take him into surgery to remove the bullet and Stephen and Max will have the same procedure done.

As I sat in the waiting room, the whole team came in at once. I saw Stephen's dad came in with them. "Hi guys." I said softly as I put my head in my hands. I was worried of course for Stephen and Marcus. Max, meh, not really worried. I could care less about him.

Abby ran over and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "!" She rambled. As hard as she is hugging me, I actually feel kind of better. "Abs, I'm fine. Marcus is going to be ok and so will Stephen and Max." I said calmly.

She let go of me and sat down in one of the chairs where the rest of the team was seated. Stephen's dad looked up at me and asked "How did this happen?"

I explained the whole story to everybody and they looked curious. "What was Max talking about?" Stephen's dad asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't know there was a problem until tonight. Max was so sweet the first day of school. 2016 this year is just a mess." I said shaking my head. All of a sudden, we heard a woman's frantic cries rushing into the waiting room.

"Max! Max! WHERE IS MY MAXI-BEAR?" The woman ran in the room and looked around. Her eyes landed on the team. "Well, it's nice to see you again, team Gibbs."

I turned my head to look at the team's expressions. I couldn't tell what was going on and who this woman was. Ziva decided to act first. "Oh, hi Wendy. What is wrong?" Ziva asked.

''Hi Ziva. My son is here. I was told that he was shot at homecoming. What are you here for?" The woman asked. Obviously, her name is Wendy.

"Wait, Max is your son?" Ziva and I both asked at the same time. Wendy nodded her head and looked at Tony.

"Tony, why are you so quiet? You weren't like this the last time I saw you." Wendy smiled flirtatiously. I saw Ziva move slightly but I pulled her back. I don't want her killing anybody in a hospital. But I don't like this woman.

"Wendy, I am over you. I am in committed relationship with twins on the way. I don't want you anymore." Tony said bluntly moving away from her. I then started connecting the dots.

"Wait, Tony, is this another ex-girlfriend?" I asked gesturing to Wendy. Wendy shot me an evil look and I shot one right back. I heard everyone else in the room snicker. Wendy does not know me like they do. Stephen's dad knows me well so he knows how I am.

"Ex-fiancé. She is from way back, Sam." Tony said groaning. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Wendy. "I'm Samantha Washington. I'm the girl your son wanted to seduce and then kill her boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." I told her sarcastically. The whole room laughed and Wendy looked embarrassed.

"I'm Wendy Miller." She said simply. She can't comeback with a smart comment. Oh well. I win once again.

The doctor came to the waiting room. "Family of Marcus Brown, Stephen Thompson, and Max Miller?"

We all stood up and looked at the doctor. "What's the verdict doc?" I asked him. I pray that Marcus and Stephen are ok. I have a feeling that they are though.

**A/N: Haha. How did you guys like Chuck? I actually met this guy yesterday who cheered and he was just like him. I had to add him in here. Somebody had to make Sam feel better :) I was actually laughing when I wrote that part. Oh, for those who don't know what 'fierce' means, it basically means that you got it like that. Sort of like off the chain, bad to the bone, etc. It's common to use the word 'fierce' in the cheer world. Lol. It's a force of habit saying cheer phrases. And WENDY! BAM! I actually liked Wendy. I tried not to like her but she is just likeable. Lol. How would this affect our Tiva? You will see :P Don't you love Sam? She's just so feisty :D Haha! Anyway, how did you guys like the chapter? Read and Review to let me know! I'm not sure when I'm updating again :P But I will asap!**

**Oh, great news! The guy who killed the twins (the one I talked about the last chapter) and the caregiver was caught! *claps hands* It was shocking to find out who it was though. I was very disappointed. But, it is what it is. My friend, she is getting better and better every single day. Thanks for your condolences. She will make it through and I will be there for her! :)**

**Thanks for reviewing Tiva all the way baby, SmellyThePirate, os8245, TivaIsMyWorld, conservativegirl, and Mizz Awesome :D you guys are amazing and my motivators! :D**

**TivaIsMyWorld- Right, it was so hard. I had to do this marketing performance thing for one of our coaches and we were outside, on concrete. My finger was bleeding and I was so sore. The next morning, I could literally hear all of my bones popping. I didn't even want to leave my bed! The sacrifices we make for the sport we love. Smh. Lol!**

**Mizz Awesome- Yea, I talked to her. She sounded so… BROKEN when I talked to her. They found the guy like last Saturday and she was so sad :( but she is getting better. She WILL be coming back to us in August :D don't worry. And we will have a box of Krispy Kreme donuts waiting for her here! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Wednesday :D How was the last chapter? You've met the person we all tried to hate, WENDY! And I agree with conservativegirl and SmellyThePirate, I think Wendy is a Tiva shipper as well. I can see her back on the show in season 10. I don't think that was the last time we would see Wendy. Oh well. In this chapter, we are going to see how Marcus, Stephen, and Max are doing. Not that we care about Max anyway. :) Lol. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *holds up gun* ask me again if I own NCIS…**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Tony, why are you so quiet? You weren't like this the last time I saw you." Wendy smiled flirtatiously. I saw Ziva move slightly but I pulled her back. I don't want her killing anybody in a hospital. But I don't like this woman._

_"Wendy, I am over you. I am in committed relationship with twins on the way. I don't want you anymore." Tony said bluntly moving away from her. I then started connecting the dots._

_"Wait, Tony, is this another ex-girlfriend?" I asked gesturing to Wendy. Wendy shot me an evil look and I shot one right back. I heard everyone else in the room snicker. Wendy does not know me like they do. Stephen's dad knows me well so he knows how I am._

_"Ex-fiancé. She is from way back, Sam." Tony said groaning. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Wendy. "I'm Samantha Washington. I'm the girl your son wanted to seduce and then kill her boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." I told her sarcastically. The whole room laughed and Wendy looked embarrassed._

_"I'm Wendy Miller." She said simply. She can't comeback with a smart comment. Oh well. I win once again._

_The doctor came to the waiting room. "Family of Marcus Brown, Stephen Thompson, and Max Miller?"_

_We all stood up and looked at the doctor. "What's the verdict doc?" I asked him. I pray that Marcus and Stephen are ok. I have a feeling that they are though._

"Miss Washington, I thought the last time we've met would have been our last encounter." The doctor said to me. I chuckled. "Obviously, doc. What's happened? Are they ok?"

The nodded his head. He then pointed to Wendy and Stephen's dad. "What is your relationship with the patients?"

Wendy responded "Max Miller is my son." Stephen's dad responded "Stephen Thompson is my son."

The doctor sighed "Mr. Brown was shot in the left shoulder and missed all of the major organs. The surgery was a success and he should be waking up shortly. Mr. Thompson was shot in the on his right side. The same goes for him. He will be fine and the surgery was a success. Mr. Miller was shot in the chest. We lost him on the operating table but we got him back. He's in a coma now. There is no telling when he will wake up. It could be tomorrow, it could be next week, or it could be two months. He will wake up when he is ready."

I sighed in relief. My boyfriend and my best friend were going to be ok. I felt bad for Max though. Well, he did start all of this. If he didn't bring the gun to school, none of this would have ever happened. After homecoming, Marcus and I planned to go out to eat afterwards and to his house to do hang out. Now, we can't do that. On the other hand, I feel bad that Max's situation is different.

"Mr. Brown and Mr. Thompson are in room 111 and Mr. Miller is in room 114. A maximum to two people are allowed to stay in the rooms after 15 minutes." The doctor said strictly and we all nodded our heads.

"This is your fault you little twerp!" Wendy pointed at me. I'm speechless. What did I do? I didn't pull the gun on him and shoot him. Last time I checked, Max pulled the gun out and wanted to seduce me. So, who is the bad guy here?

"Hold up, wait a minute, what did I do? YOUR son got us into this mess. I had NOTHING to do with this." I fired right back at her.

"YOU BROKE HIS HEART!" Wendy yelled and the room got really quiet. The doctor left and the nurses glared at me. "How did I break HIS heart? I have been nice to him; I didn't do ANYTHING to him."

"You turned him down! " Once again I was speechless. Were these two mental? "I'm in a committed relationship with MARCUS! I have been for a YEAR! I won't go behind my boyfriend's back for somebody I barely know. I love my boyfriend too much." I stormed off to Marcus and Stephen's room. I know why I don't like this Wendy woman. But it's something about her I won't like in the future. I'm not quite sure what it is yet.

I opened the door where Marcus and Stephen are resting and all of my anger instantly melts. Marcus and Stephen were talking and they seem like they weren't just in surgery no more than 2 hours ago. The turned their heads and looked at me. They both smiled. "Hey Sam."

I smiled back at them. "Hey guys. How are you guys feeling?" They looked back at each other and smiled. "Like hell."

I chuckled at their response. "Of course you do. Scare me like that again." My response was cut off as everybody else entered the room. At least I will get them later.

About 20 minutes later, the nurse came in telling us that everybody had to leave except for two people. I wanted to stay but Tony said that he would stay with Stephen's dad who is going to be here as well. At least it's one agent here. And Tony said that he and Marcus needed to talk about some stuff. I wonder what Tony kind of stuff but I didn't ask. It's not business, yet.

"Alright, I will see you guys tomorrow. Don't give the nurses too much trouble Marcus and Stephen." I warned them like a mother warning her two kids not to act up. Sometimes, I feel like that. Marcus and Stephen are like best friends. When they are together, it's so much fun. And when I'm around, we always have a ball. So I know that they are going to be nothing but trouble.

"We would never do such a thing." They said together. I rolled my eyes and gave Marcus a kiss and Stephen a hug. "Whatever. Good night. Love you guys!"

"We love you too!" They yelled as I walked out of the room. I then walked into Wendy.

"Is Tony still in there?" She asked nervously. Why does she care?

"Yes, why?" I asked curiously. If she even THINKS about pulling something…

"Just curious. Good night." And she ran off. Weird. I have a bad feeling about this. Oh well, for now.

I'm looking for Abby so she could take me to headquarters and I could give my statement. Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs are already there trying to find a motive why in the world would Max want to come to the school and shoot somebody. I honestly still don't have a clue. I finally found Abby and she was dancing on the roof of her car. I waved my hands to get her attention and signed to her '_Are you ready?'_

Abby nodded her head and took out her earphones out of her ear and she opened the door to start the car. I opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. I put my seatbelt on and Abby had this evil smirk on her face staring at me. Uh-oh.

"HONESTY HOUR!" She exclaimed clapping her hands. Then, she pulled out of the parking lot and en route to headquarters. I groaned. Honesty Hour is only fun when I'm trying to get something out of somebody. "Ok, what do you want to know Abby?"

She smirked again. "There are a lot of things that I would like to know Sam."

Oh gosh. Is this going to be 'the talk'?

**A/N: Haha! Chapter was boring until this part right? Well, Marcus and Stephen are ok. Yah! Max, we will await his fate :P Lol, so, 'the talk' with Abby. Lol. I could imagine that. Should I do it? I actually never had the 'complete' talk. Well, I didn't need to. I figured out by myself. And I'm cool with that! I'm sure Marcus AND Samantha has figured it out by now. And that's an OBVIOUS hint. Alright, I really do have a short attention span. I started this at noon and it's almost midnight now. SMH! I need to get this checked out. Lol. Alright, not sure when I can update again. I will when I have a chance. Read and Review!**

**Good questions, what are Marcus and Tony going to talk about? We will see in the future. What is Wendy going to do? We will see ;) I want her evil. Since in real life she's likeable. Haha.**

**Thanks for reviewing Tiva all the way baby, TivaIsMyWorld, conservativegirl, SmellyThePirate, and Mizz Awesome! You are my motivators and you guys are awesome!**

**Tiva all the way baby- I know, I liked Chuck too! Lol**

**TivaIsMyWorld- I know PLENTY of them! But they are fierce to the max. They put in WORK in that dance! And they are so nice and so funny. I love them ALL! Haha!**

**Mizz Awesome- Good question, we are going to see in the future chapters ;) I don't want to ruin the surprise but there is a clue in the chapter. Kind of planning between Samantha's birthday. Marcus's birthday will be coming up soon as well :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Happy Freestyle Friday! For those who don't know what freestyle Friday is, it's just a day when you rap about stuff. Lol. My Biology class did this every Friday after class. They made my mornings! Lol. How are you guys? How was the last chapter? And almost everybody's review was the same. You guys remember the talk? Lol. I would LOVE to hear it from Abby. It won't be just 'the talk' though. We will learn more about one of our favorite teenager :) Haha. Kind of a filler chapter but I think it would be funny. And Mizz Awesome, you questions will be answered. Alright, see you at the end of the chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Does anybody even READ the disclaimers?**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_I'm looking for Abby so she could take me to headquarters and I could give my statement. Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs are already there trying to find a motive why in the world would Max want to come to the school and shoot somebody. I honestly still don't have a clue. I finally found Abby and she was dancing on the roof of her car. I waved my hands to get her attention and signed to her 'Are you ready?'_

_Abby nodded her head and took out her earphones out of her ear and she opened the door to start the car. I opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. I put my seatbelt on and Abby had this evil smirk on her face staring at me. Uh-oh._

_"HONESTY HOUR!" She exclaimed clapping her hands. Then, she pulled out of the parking lot and en route to headquarters. I groaned. Honesty Hour is only fun when I'm trying to get something out of somebody. "Ok, what do you want to know Abby?"_

_She smirked again. "There are a lot of things that I would like to know Sam."_

_Oh gosh. Is this going to be 'the talk'?_

"Ok, first thing! What is full name?" Abby asked.

"Samantha Marie Washington."

"Birthday?"

"November 13, 1997."

"GPA?"

"Currently, 3.8"

"Good girl. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A meteorologist and a cheer coach."

Abby nodded her head. "Interesting. Do you want to study natural disasters?"

I nodded my head. "I was interested in that kind of stuff since when I was in like second grade. My teacher found out and I read the weather report every day in front of my class. And she even gave me a journal so I could write down any interesting weather activity going on in the world. It was really cool." I thought back to my second grade year. Man, I had SO much fun and my teacher was awesome. I will never forget her.

"First fight?"

I laughed at this memory. "Fourth grade. This boy that I didn't really get along with pushed me and I punched him. The fight was over. Gave him a bloody nose and I had to sit out during the rest of recess. It was funny to me. My dad was so proud of me that day. He took me out to get ice cream." Abby chuckled at that response. She can clearly see me doing that.

"Alright. First kiss?" Oh goody, the intimate stuff.

I had to laugh at the memory as well. "Kindergarten. Jordan Charge. It was a dare. I got $5 from it. And we had to sit in time-out because a teacher saw us. Funniest day in kindergarten EVER!" I exclaimed. It is so funny looking back into your childhood and seeing all of the stupid things that you did.

"First boyfriend?"

"Still Jordan Charge. First grade and third grade. We never lasted longer than 2 weeks."

"Alright, I need to give you the talk." Abby commanded suddenly. I groaned inwardly. Oh goody.

"Abs, I think that I'm good." I'm trying my BEST to get out of this talk.

"Ok, when a girl and a guy meet and they decide they love each other. . ." I had to cut Abby off there.

"Abs. . ." I'm trying to cut her off

"And then one of the say, 'do you want to come over and play house?'" Abby continued. Ugh.

"Abby. . ." I tried stopping her again

"And then they start kissing and clothes come off. . ." She ignored me. Again

"ABIGAIL!" I nearly yelled and she looked at me. "What?" She asked.

"I think I'm good with the talk. Trust me. You have NOTHING to worry about." I explained to her.

"Sam, are you?" She asked me softly. I nodded my head. "Yup and proud. I'm ready physically. Mentally, maybe. Emotionally, not quite. The same with Marcus. I will get there. But right now, my 'shop' is closed!" I told her.

She nodded her head in approval. "I respect that. Some teens just go and do that kind of thing. They don't care about how ready they are. You have to be ready physically, mentally, and emotionally." Abby stated.

"Marcus and I agreed that we weren't quite ready. As many times as we almost got there, we had to discuss it. That talk was like back in, May. And it's the end of September now. We have come a long way since then. We have become closer than ever. I'm glad we waited this long." I told her as we pull up to headquarters. We continued to talk about random things as we went to the bullpen.

_MARCUS'S POV_

Stephen and his dad went to sleep while Tony and I started talking. We talked about 'guy stuff'. We talked about birthdays as well. Samantha's birthday is coming up in November. I plan on giving Sam something special.

"Hey Tony, when is Ziva's birthday?" I asked curiously. I was just wondering. Samantha's birthday would fall on a Tuesday this year.

"Ziva's birthday is on November 12th." Tony responded smiling. "Why are you all smiling hard for?" I asked again.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Tony replied grinning even more. I started laughing. "What's so funny?"

I started laughing even harder. "It's about time." I said. I stopped laughing and looked at me. "Samantha's birthday is the day after Ziva's. We've got to start planning now." I told him.

He nodded his head in agreement. "So, Ziva's birthday is first. We should I do?" He asked. We have to start planning ahead now.

**A/N: And SCENE! Lol. How was that? Abby, I love her. Haha. I didn't want it TOO explicit, so I did that. :) Aren't we proud of Sam and Marcus because they decided to wait? I'm waiting :D yup! Like Abby said, a lot of teens now a days are just doing it but they aren't ready physically, mentally, and emotionally. Those are key elements. It feels like I'm giving you guys 'the talk'. So I'm going to stop there. And yes, Sam's birthday is the day AFTER Ziva's. And TONY IS GOING TO PROPOSE! Don't worry, Marcus is going to help him. Maybe even Gibbs would be involved. Who knows! Because I don't :) And what is Marcus going to give Samantha? You are going to have to wait and see :D Read and Review! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, BurnNoticeNCIS78, Tiva all the way baby, Mizz Awesome, and conservativegirl :D You guys are amazing in your own little way. Thanks for making my day! (haha, that rhymes!)**

**BurnNoticeNCIS78- I know I saw! It was so funny. "I'm 22, IN MIAMI!" Lol. And of course her mother would be appalled. I loved that interview. :D**

**Mizz Awesome- Lol. I know you are happy with this because you share the same birthday with Samantha. Haha. I thought of you when I wrote this best friend :) Lol. IT'S ALL ABOUT THOSE WATER SIGNS! (insider) Lol! **

**And 92 reviews in 20 chapters? You guys are awesome! I love you all SOOOO much! :D**

**Question of the day: "How come I have to put my 'two cents in' when it's only 'a penny for my thoughts'? Where is my extra penny going?" –Tre' Melvin :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, I'm writing this while I'm icing my ankle. The things I do for cheer. Smh! Lol. It will be worth it at the end. You guys thought the last chapter was hilarious and I thought so too. Don't we love Abby? Haha :) I haven't done Marcus's POV in a while. Strange. Lol. I think I do Sam's POV more because, well, I'm a girl. Duh! Haha. Just when you think everything is going to go smooth, guess who shows up? WENDY! Lol. We are going to get some of her in this chapter. Hehe. Don't hate me! I'm saying this ahead of time! :) See you guys at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *yawns* I'm hungry. I want some seafood. *limps into the kitchen***

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Tony replied grinning even more. I started laughing. "What's so funny?"_

_I started laughing even harder. "It's about time." I said. I stopped laughing and looked at me. "Samantha's birthday is the day after Ziva's. We've got to start planning now." I told him._

_He nodded his head in agreement. "So, Ziva's birthday is first. We should I do?" He asked. We have to start planning ahead now._

Tony and I talked for about another hour and he encouraged me to go to sleep. I knew that he was going to pull an all-nighter but he told me he took a nap after Sam and I left to go to homecoming. In my mind, I was mentally planning Samantha's birthday. I wanted it to feel special because this past year, she has been through a lot. She deserves an amazing birthday where it's all about her.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

When Ziva and I got to the hospital, Tony was ready to go to sleep. Ziva and Gibbs stayed with Marcus and Stephen and I took Tony outside to get some fresh air. I know it sucks staying in a hospital all night long. We walked outside to the front of the hospital and we sat down on this bench. I gave him his coffee and I took a sip of my warm strawberry milk. It's a little chilly this morning. We sat in silence for a while. In my mind, something about this Wendy woman was bothering me. I turned to him and said "So Tony, tell me about Wendy."

Tony sighed. I think he knew this was coming. But he knows that I'm curious. I'm an 'investigator'. I notice everything but I don't say anything unless I need to. "Wendy is my ex-fiancée. From way back. She called it off the night before the wedding." Tony told me sadly looking down at the ground. Wow, how are you going to call it off the NIGHT before the wedding? That is deep.

"Aw, I'm sorry Tony. She didn't deserve you and guess what? You have Ziva now and you are going to live happily ever after. The end." I tried to make the conversation have a little humor to it. As my reward, I got a chuckle.

"Yup, everything happens for a reason." Tony agreed and took another sip of his coffee. I then remembered that I was going to show Tony something on my phone but I left it in the car.

"Tony, stay right there. I was going to show you something. Man, this is about to be a long walk." I got up and walked back to Ziva's truck to get my phone. I saw this really cool thing I wanted to show Tony. Ziva saw it this morning and she loved it. I thought it would be super cool for the twins from Aunt Sammy. Abby and I are about to spoil those twin girls rotten. But it's ok though because that's what Aunt's do for their nieces.

It took me at least seven minutes from the car to where Tony was sitting. I looked up and I saw the whole scene unfold before my eyes. Wendy tapped Tony on the shoulders and Tony looked back to see Wendy. Wendy suddenly kissed him. She obviously took Tony by surprise. How dare she! I saw Tony push Wendy off and I heard him yelling. "Uh-oh." I muttered and I rushed over to where Tony and Wendy were fussing. "AYE!" I shouted in between them. Tony looked at me embarrassed and angry.

"Sam, it's not what you think. . ." He tried to explain to me. I put my hand up showing that I understood. I turned to Wendy and she looked embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Tony. I just miss you. What happened between us years ago, I wasn't ready. I want to make it right!" She exclaimed. I shook my head in frustration. She doesn't get it.

"Wendy, look, I hate to break it to you, but, I'm in a relationship! I'm elated that I have found my soul mate. It took us 7 years to get it right. We are having twins on the way. We are going to be a family. Thanks to Sam, I have found the love of my life. You can't ruin that Wendy!" His voice was low and dangerous. I have never seen this side of Tony before.

Wendy's face turned red from anger. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU TONY, NOBODY CAN!" She yelled and stormed to her car which was parked up close. She slammed her door shut and sped off into another direction. Tony and I looked at each other.

"Tony, you have some wicked ex's." I told him and he chuckled and nodded his head.

"I could not agree more." A voice said behind us. Tony and I jumped and turned around to see it was Ziva. I looked at Tony's face and he looked so scared to see the pregnant Israeli. I on the other hand, was cool as a cucumber.

"Hi Mama. How much did you see?" I asked curiously. She glared at the direction Wendy went.

"I saw everything Sam. Every little thing. I'm going to kill her." She muttered that last part. I don't blame her one bit. I would gladly help her.

"Zi, are you mad at me?" Tony asked shyly. Ziva looked back at Tony with a straight face. Tony visibly gulped and Ziva shook her head.

"I am not mad at you Tony. I am mad that I did not kill that woman when she kissed you." Ziva said in almost a whisper. I have a feeling that this won't be the end of this situation.

"Tony, Ziva, I have a feeling that this won't be the end of this battle. If this is what she wants, we will give her a war." I said looking between both of them. They nodded their heads and agreed.

Tony suddenly turned to me. "Hey Sam, what was that thing you wanted to show me?" He asked.

**A/N: Lol. Wendy is PYSCHO! Haha. Pretend that she is in this story ;) Foreshadowing much? Lol, you know it. Hehe. Next, we will visit Sam's mom again! Don't we love her? We sure do! And Marcus will be out and starting therapy. I know EXACTLY what I'm going to do :D Muahahahahaha! How was this chapter for you guys? :D And my ankle still hurts from yesterday. I still want some seafood. Anybody wanna cook for me? :) Lol. And next week will be busy for me. I'm not sure when I'm going to update :( I'm sorry! I'm baby-sitting away from home ALL WEEK LONG! But read and review!**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, Tiva all the way baby, TivaIsMyWorld, conservativegirl, BurnNoticeNCIS78, and Mizz Awesome! You all are AMAZING! Thanks for sticking with me on this journey thus far. It's been a rollercoaster, I know. Lol.**

**SmellyThePirate- Lol, I say that all of the time. Or I say "my cookies stay in the cookie jar." Haha :)**

**TivaIsMyWorld- I agree. Like Sam said, her 'shop' is closed. I don't understand why girls just throw it away like its not important! I mean, maybe some girls are ready. I'm not! I'm fine for now!**

**Mizz Awesome- Lol! KNOW THE GIRLS! KNOW THE WATER SIGNS! KNOW US!*flips hair* Omg! With our ratchet selves! And I know Marcus is a sweetie! Like somebody else I know. *twirls hair* Haha!**

**And 98 reviews? :D WHOOT WHOOT! Thanks SOOOO much! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Happy Sunday! How are you guys? I'm goody! It's a beautiful day outside and I'm home! I have been over my grandparent's house this past week down in the country. Like the real country when we have grits and fried catfish in the morning. Before you say "Ewww! Gross!", try it! It's REALLY good :D Haha. Just drink it down with orange juice, you'll be fine :) Lol. So how was the last chapter? I know you guys actually liked Wendy, but now you hate her. Good, I did my job. I'm going to make this chick go all out crazy. Muhahahahaha! Alright, I don't think you will see Wendy in this chapter. Not sure, I can't see the future. *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: I'M HUNGRY! FEED ME SEYMOUR *in my evil plant voice***

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Tony, you have some wicked ex's." I told him and he chuckled and nodded his head._

_"I could not agree more." A voice said behind us. Tony and I jumped and turned around to see it was Ziva. I looked at Tony's face and he looked so scared to see the pregnant Israeli. I on the other hand, was cool as a cucumber._

_"Hi Mama. How much did you see?" I asked curiously. She glared at the direction Wendy went._

_"I saw everything Sam. Every little thing. I'm going to kill her." She muttered that last part. I don't blame her one bit. I would gladly help her._

_"Zi, are you mad at me?" Tony asked shyly. Ziva looked back at Tony with a straight face. Tony visibly gulped and Ziva shook her head._

_"I am not mad at you Tony. I am mad that I did not kill that woman when she kissed you." Ziva said in almost a whisper. I have a feeling that this won't be the end of this situation._

_"Tony, Ziva, I have a feeling that this won't be the end of this battle. If this is what she wants, we will give her a war." I said looking between both of them. They nodded their heads and agreed._

_Tony suddenly turned to me. "Hey Sam, what was that thing you wanted to show me?" He asked._

After the confrontation with Wendy, I showed Tony what I was going to get for the twins and he loved it. Ziva and Tony were talking and I thought about my mother. I haven't seen her in a while and I really do miss her. "Hey guys, I'm going to go visit my mom. I want to see how she is doing." I told them they nodded their heads in understanding and said ok.

I walked up the stairs to my mother's room and down the hall to see my mother walking around with a nurse. I'm so proud of her. "Ah snap! Look at my mother walking around and taking them down one by one!" I teased. She turned her head slowly and she saw me. She grinned big and I walked over to her and gave her a hug. The nurse smiled at me and she left the room to give us some privacy.

My mother asked as she gets comfortable in her bed. "So Sam, how's your sophomore year coming along so far?" I start chuckling.

"Mom, this has been the craziest school years ever. It's a rollercoaster. But you know what? I think I can make it through." I told her honestly. My mother could understand that. I know that she feels bad because she isn't there to help me through it.

"I know. I'm sorry. But you have the determination and the strength to get through all of this. And I heard that Marcus was shot?" She suddenly changed the subject and I sighed.

"Yea, he was shot at homecoming. This freshman we both know has something against us I guess. So he shot Marcus and Stephen and he got shot himself during a struggle. It's unclear who shot him though. They believe that it was Stephen who shot him but all three of their fingerprints are on the gun." I explained. My mother rolled her eyes and started chuckling.

"Where were you? Stephen and Marcus would have made sure you weren't in harm's way." She asked worried.

"I was trying to get everybody out. Cheyenne also got shot. I visited her this morning and she's leaving tomorrow. Stephen and Marcus get out today and they start therapy tomorrow." I said to her and she nodded her head.

"So, any new tumbling skills? What does your routine look like?" She asked with a smile. I smiled back.

"Mommy! I have it on video. I have a lot of things to show you. Oh, and Coach J said hi. He said that he and the other coaches will visit hopefully sometime this week." I informed her. She loved the coaches and she looked pleased.

"Ok. Thanks for the heads-up. Ok, about these videos and pictures." She laughed.

About a few hours later, my mother said that she was tired and I decided to leave. I kissed the top of her head and I left her room. I walked down to Cheyenne's room to check on them and I saw London and Cheyenne asleep. I smiled at the scene. They were really close and they get along. Normally, sisters always go back and forth. But these two, they rarely argue. But, I'm glad that Cheyenne is feeling better.

I walked down to Marcus's and Stephen's room where I hear laughter. It sounded like it was Stephen and Marcus. The two best friends always up to no good. I walked in the room and I see Marcus and Stephen smiling at me. "Hi. Are you guys ready to roll out of here?" I asked them.

They nodded their heads. "Yup!"

Tony and Stephen's dad came shortly to get them discharged and to take them home. Well, since Marcus's mom is not going to be back until next week, he is going to stay with Tony, Ziva, and I. Also, I have cheer practice tomorrow night while Marcus could do his therapy with one of our coaches. He is an actual therapist and we have a 'health room'. So we're basically killing two birds with one stone.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Today at school was so boring without Marcus or Stephen there. At the end of the day, I picked up Stephen's and Marcus's work so they could still keep up. London drove me to Stephen's house and his dad thanked me multiple times. Honestly, it's no problem at all. I do that stuff for my friends.

London dropped me off at Ziva's house and I told her to give Cheyenne my love. I love both of those girls. They are like the sisters I never had. I walked in the door and Marcus is on the couch sleep. I laughed to myself. Either Marcus is playing football, eating, with me, or asleep. But I understand though. Because I do the same thing. I put his work on the coffee table and I went into the kitchen. I took out a snack and I was going to start my homework before Tony and Ziva got home.

About 2 hours later, I was just finishing my homework and Marcus was hallway done with his make-up work. Tony and Ziva came home around 5:15 and my practice starts at 6:30. I got dressed into my practice cheer clothes and I grabbed something quick and light to eat. If you have too much on your stomach at practice, you are screwed!

We all left around 6 in order to be there at 6:30. Marcus's therapy session begins around 6:45 and our coach who is a therapist has his own office in the gym. We call him Coach Bear. I don't know how he got the nickname but whatever. He's really strict but nice. It's fun messing with him.

We pulled up to the gym and I have a bad feeling about something. I'm not quite sure. I observe my surroundings and I found nothing out of the ordinary. I shook it off and proceeded to go inside. I barely stepped 2 feet in the gym and I hear people yelling "HI SAM!" and I was swarmed by hugs. They were mainly from little kids.

"Hi guys. Ok, you've got to let go of me now. I need to go put my stuff away and get ready to practice." I tried to convince them. It was about 5 of them who looked at each other and grabbed my legs so I wouldn't move. I groaned and they all started laughing. "COACH J! HELP ME!" I yelled desperately when I saw him.

Coach J started laughing and shook his head. His is so mean. I know a way to get them off. "If you guys don't let go, I will get Coach Bear and he will make you do 50 push-ups." I threatened and sure enough, they all scrammed. I heard Marcus laugh.

"You are so mean Sam." He said still laughing. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It got them off of me, did it not?" I teased and went over to put my stuff down. I missed being in this place.

_MARCUS'S POV_

Sam's practice is from 6:30-8:30 and I finished my therapy session at 7:45. It was a struggle but Coach Bear said that it will get easier. Man, I hope he's right. Tony and Ziva had to be called back to work so Abby was going to drive us back home.

Right now, I'm watching Samantha do her routine. It was always entertaining to watch her. It was 8:03 when they let the team out. Everybody was happy to go because they had a productive practice tonight. Samantha hopped on her friend's back as they went to go get their stuff. I think her name is Chelsea. I saw Samantha and Chelsea come over to where I am and I smiled at Sam's happiness here. She loved cheerleading and the people here. I would do anything to keep that smiled on her face. "Hey Marcus, how was therapy?" Chelsea asked as Samantha drunk her drink. I nodded my head.

"It was hard. But Coach Bear said that it will get easier." I told them. The looked like they understood and Chelsea said that she had to go home and finish some stuff. Sam and I waved goodbye and we started talking. We walked near the front and Abby called us saying that she was in the back. So we walked the opposite direction and Samantha realized that she left something in the front. I insisted that I go and get it but she said that she got it. So I let her go, alone.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

Marcus insisted that he go with me, I told him that I was fine. I understand that he is trying to be protective though. I was walking around the front and I felt something hit the back of my head. What's going on here? The only thing I heard was "You're going down."

**A/N: Man, I am evil. Lol Sorry! So who hurt our Samantha? WHO? Lol. I know who it is. Haha. And to those who wonder if I know Mizz Awesome, yes I do. I go to school with her. Lol. And for those who don't know what 'ratchet' means, it basically means a hot mess, crazy, terrible, etc. And yes, I am from the DMV. Lol. That's why my vocabulary is expanded to all of these words. If you need to be schooled, let me know! Lol. I'm terrible. Um, like I said last chapter, I'm not sure when I could update again. I'm hoping Tuesday and again on Saturday when I'm free from baby-sitting. But read and review while I'm gone! It will make me happy :D and I like being happy :)**

**Thanks for reviewing conservativegirl, Tiva all the way baby, SmellyThePirate, TivaIsMyWorld, BurnNoticeNCIS78, and Mizz Awesome! You are awesome! Wanna cookie? :) *holds out pan***

**conservativegirl- thank you so much! That means a lot! :)**

**Mizz Awesome- GIRLA! You ain't boutta do nothing because YOU AINT BOUT THAT LIFE! And you're clatchet! A classy ratchet. Lol! ROLL OUT!**

**Sorry for that note y'all, I had to bring the DC out on this girl. Lol. And believe it or not, this is how we talk. Haha.**

**Quote of the day- "Love me or hate me, I'm still an obsession" ;)**

**And 104 reviews? *pops champagne* thanks sooooo much!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Surprise! Lol. Just a quick update until like tomorrow or so :) The kid I'm baby-sitting is some work but it is what it is. The terrible twos are just… Ugh. Sucky. Lol. Alright, from last chapter, where is our Sam? Who took her? Well, you are about to find out! All of you had your different predictions and for the record, it's not Chelsea. She will be back soon. But she is a good girl. :) Hehe. Alright alright alrighttttt (in my Kevin Hart voice) on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I got a stuffed monkey. Her name is FEFE! :D**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_Right now, I'm watching Samantha do her routine. It was always entertaining to watch her. It was 8:03 when they let the team out. Everybody was happy to go because they had a productive practice tonight. Samantha hopped on her friend's back as they went to go get their stuff. I think her name is Chelsea. I saw Samantha and Chelsea come over to where I am and I smiled at Sam's happiness here. She loved cheerleading and the people here. I would do anything to keep that smiled on her face. "Hey Marcus, how was therapy?" Chelsea asked as Samantha drunk her drink. I nodded my head._

_"It was hard. But Coach Bear said that it will get easier." I told them. The looked like they understood and Chelsea said that she had to go home and finish some stuff. Sam and I waved goodbye and we started talking. We walked near the front and Abby called us saying that she was in the back. So we walked the opposite direction and Samantha realized that she left something in the front. I insisted that I go and get it but she said that she got it. So I let her go, alone._

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

_Marcus insisted that he go with me, I told him that I was fine. I understand that he is trying to be protective though. I was walking around the front and I felt something hit the back of my head. What's going on here? The only thing I heard was "You're going down."_

I woke up in this warehouse and my hands and feet were bound to the chair. The back of my head is killing me. "Ugh, not again." I whispered to myself. This is my third time being kidnapped all in one year. Yah. I think this is a record or something.

I'm looking for a way to get out of here and I see many ways. Windows and only one door. I look down and I see that my phone is still in my bra. Whoever kidnapped me must be a newbie. I know that my phone is off and dead because I didn't have a chance to charge it. And by the looks of it, it looks like it's morning or near afternoon. I see that there is a laptop with a camera. And it was recording. "Yo! Whoever kidnapped me, can you get me something to eat and drink? I'm hungry and thirsty." I yelled to the camera. I have to let them know that I am awake. And hungry and thirsty. I'm not worried at all for some reason. I know that the team is going to find me and everything will be fine.

_MARCUS'S POV_

I started chuckling when I heard Samantha ask for something to eat and drink. Typical Sam. Only she would ask for something like that when she is tied to the chair. She doesn't look scared but she's good at hiding her emotions. McGee is trying to get an address to the computer but the signals were bouncing back. Finding Sam would be harder than we thought. Ziva put her hand on my shoulder and assured me that they will find her. I believe her. They found her twice already, they could do it again.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

The door opened and I see Wendy. Cool, so she's my kidnapper. "Aye, yo Wendy! Girl! How have you been! Man, I am hungry! Are you gonna feed me? I want. . ." I was cut off by Wendy.

"Shut up! You are the girl who ruined everything!" She screamed and she smacked me. She's weak. I get smacked at cheer practice all of the time. I'm just used to it by now.

"Oooh. We've got a feisty one on our hands! But look, I'm still hungry and thirsty so what are we going to do about it?" My plan is too get to her. I want to tease her and mess with her head. My plan is working because she looked upset at my remark.

"Why must you ruin everything? You broke my son's heart, Tony is with Ziva because of you! I wanted to have Tony's child! Tony is mine, he has been mine and he will always be MINE!" She ranted pacing back and forth. I was NOT about to tell Wendy that Tony is not the biological father of the twins. Honestly, I would have forgotten about it but since she mentioned it, oh well.

"Blah blah blah. Sob story. I really don't care. I just want something to eat and drink! That's all I ask." I rolled my eyes and Wendy started getting angrier.

"This is why I took you! I KNOW that Tony would come for you! He will want me and ONLY me!" This woman is crazy. I don't really care about her sob story. I really don't.

Wendy was about to stomp out when I got her attention. "HEY! Where are you going? Can I have some McDonalds or something? I want a number 10 with a smoothie and barbeque sauce. Is that possible?" Wendy rolled her eyes and gave in.

"Fine." And she walked out.

_MARCUS'S POV_

Sam is crazy. End of story. The whole team is chuckling at her antics. McGee suddenly yelled "GOT IT!" And he looked around the room and the whole team was looking back at him.

"Well Tim, where is she?" Tony asked calmly grabbing his stuff. Gibbs was doing the same.

"This abandoned warehouse near where Samantha was kidnapped." He gave the address to Gibbs and they were off. It was just Ziva and I in the bullpen now. I'm not worried but then again, I am. Sam is still my girlfriend but I think that she will be fine. From the looks of it, Wendy must be a newbie.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

My head is STILL hurting. But it is what it is. My vision started getting kind of blurry but I knew I had to hang in there. Wendy came back with my food and drink. "YAH! Food! Thank goodness. I am STARVING!" Before I could say anything else, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs all entered the room with their guns pointed at Wendy. Wendy dropped my food and drink on the floor and pointed her gun at me.

"Ah COME ON! You dropped my food and my drink! And I'm hungry!" I complained trying to untie my hands. I'm almost there.

"Wendy, put the gun down, now. And you will go to jail for kidnapping." Gibbs said calmly. Wendy looked around the room and she knew she was outnumbered so she decided to put the gun to her head. She better NOT shoot herself while I'm here. All I could think of is Gary hanging from his ceiling fan on that fateful day. I don't think that I could handle seeing somebody commit suicide right in front of me.

"Hey Wendy! Look, you really suck at a kidnapping but look, you have a son who needs you. You DON'T need to do this. You can survive without Tony. Trust me. You will find love somewhere in this world. Just put the gun down please. It's not worth it." I tried to calm her down. From the looks of it, this may work.

Wendy finally put the gun down and started crying. Gibbs took Wendy, McGee called Ziva and Tony untied me. "Hey, are you ok?" Tony asked concerned. I nodded my head.

"Fine. I feel a little dizzy. And hungry." And then my world went black.

**A/N: Lol. Sam being kidnapped was just hilarious to me. I'm not sure if she was on drugs or what but it was entertaining to write. Hehe. How was it? Meh, wasn't the best but the next will be better. I promise :) I know I needed to update! But I'm back now! I'm really tired. Baby-sitting is wearing me out! But tonight, I will be FREE and I won't have to get up early! Awesome! :D Alright, enough of my mouth. Um, not much to say here. So read and review!**

**Thanks for reviewing BurnNoticeNCIS78, SmellyThePirate, conservativegirl, Tiva all the way baby, and Mizz Awesome :D you guys are amazing and awesome! **

**conservativegirl- lol. ANY COOKIES! :D And I have never tried them! They sound good! Have you tried fried oreos? They may sound nasty but they are delicious! :)**

**Mizz Awesome- Lol. GIRLA YOU NEED TO ROLL OUT! :P**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't bust me out for not updating yesterday! I have a PERFECTLY LOGICAL EXPLANATION! I live on the East Coast of the U.S. and these storms took my power out and my laptop died. Saturday, my mother and I were going down to my grandparent's house and we didn't get here until midnight. Traffic was CRAZY! And it's SO hot outside. It's ridiculous. But anyway, how was the last chapter? I know you guys thought it was hilarious. I did to. Alright, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I decorate my phone case! It's really pretty. I have pink diamonds on it and my nickname :)**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Wendy, put the gun down, now. And you will go to jail for kidnapping." Gibbs said calmly. Wendy looked around the room and she knew she was outnumbered so she decided to put the gun to her head. She better NOT shoot herself while I'm here. All I could think of is Gary hanging from his ceiling fan on that fateful day. I don't think that I could handle seeing somebody commit suicide right in front of me._

_"Hey Wendy! Look, you really suck at a kidnapping but look, you have a son who needs you. You DON'T need to do this. You can survive without Tony. Trust me. You will find love somewhere in this world. Just put the gun down please. It's not worth it." I tried to calm her down. From the looks of it, this may work._

_Wendy finally put the gun down and started crying. Gibbs took Wendy, McGee called Ziva and Tony untied me. "Hey, are you ok?" Tony asked concerned. I nodded my head._

_"Fine. I feel a little dizzy. And hungry." And then my world went black._

I woke up and I hear voices whispering. I open my eyes and all I see is white. This is not a pleasant color to wake up too. I am thinking that I am dead for second. "Sam." I heard somebody whisper. I think it was Marcus because only he would be this close to me at the moment. I tried to turn my head but I felt a sharp pain and I yelped. "Sam, calm down. You have a slight concussion from being hit in the head." Marcus whispered calmly.

I groaned. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. It would have made my head hurt even more. So I signed to Marcus _'Thanks. I've had a concussion before though. I will be fine.'_

Marcus looked kind of stunned. "You've had a concussion before Sam? Doing what?" He asked curiously. I knew that he wasn't mad. He was just curious.

I rolled my eyes and signed to him '_Remember that time when I slept in almost all of my classes towards the end of January? What other thing would I be doing? I was cheer practice. I got hit multiple times in the same spot. Went to the doctor a few days later and they said I had a concussion.'_

Realization hit Marcus's eyes. "Oh, I remember that. Sam, do you remember Wendy?" He then asked. I was confused for a second.

"Who is Wendy?" I spoke for the first time in that room. Marcus, Tony and Ziva all looked at each other worried. "Oh wait, Tony's ex right?" I then remembered. They nodded their heads in relief.

"Mm. I'm getting sleepy." I moaned about to close my eyes.

"Sam, are you hungry or something?" Tony asked grabbing his jacket. I shook my head.

"Tony, thought of food makes me want to vomit. No thanks though." I murmured and I drifted off to sleep. I hate having a concussion. It makes me so tired and I sleep all of the time.

_MARCUS'S POV_

Ziva agreed to stay with Sam as Tony and I went out to run a few 'errands'. We were planning on getting started on the nursery. Ziva has no idea. I think it would be a nice surprise for her. Today, we are just getting the paint and some ideas. Gibbs said that he will do the cribs, rocking chair, and dressers. He actually got started as soon as Ziva told him that she was pregnant with twins. I think it's great that he started early.

"The only thing I know Ziva does not want for the nursery is pink. That's easy then." Tony said nervously as we walk into Lowe's for some paint. I could see why he is nervous. It's a big step. But I know that he is excited.

"What color do you have in mind Tony?" I questioned looking around at the paint colors. I saw Tony shrug his shoulders. "What about purple and green?" Tony thought about it and nodded his head.

"Ok, that's a definite possibility." He said looking around some more.

About an hour later, we finally decided on colors. We got white, purple, and green. We got some paper strips so we could do a design. Just basic stripes. I think Ziva would really enjoy it. We also bought some letters for the twin's names so we can hang it up above their cribs. Sam and Abby will take care of the decorating and stuff.

Tony and I rushed home to get started painting the nursery. We had to make sure that Ziva wouldn't go in the room until it was finished. But I highly doubt that it's possible because Ziva is too nosy not to notice anything. But it will be worth a shot.

About 4 hours later, we were FINALLY finished. McGee came over to help and so did Gibbs. Which made the task go much easier. So far, the room looked good. I think Ziva will be pleased. We will put the letters up after the furniture comes in. I turn to Tony and he looked proud at the work. And he looked a little nervous. But he will be fine, he will be a great dad.

**A/N: And scene. I know, boring :P I had something typed up, but my laptop shut down and it didn't save any of my stuff -.- which sucks! But anywho, YAH! We've got the nursery colors! :D I didn't think that Ziva wanted pink. That's boring for her sooooo we had to spice it up a bit. And Sam has a concussion! I know it sucks because I had a concussion in the beginning of the year (as some of you may know) and all I did really was sleep. I got hit in the head during Gym at school and got hit again in the same exact spot the same night. I don't remember a lot of things. And that's why Sam's attention span is so short. Concussions can shorten attention spans because I think it did that to mine… Oh well, Lol. How was that? Sucky? Meh, I know. But read and review! Next chapter, Sam gets out and we decorate the nursery some more! :D Hehe!**

**Thanks for reviewing TivaIsMyWorld, conservativegirl, Tiva all the way baby, SmellyThePirate, BurnNoticeNCIS78, and Mizz Awesome! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! :D Now I'm going to watch the BET Awards! :D**

**Tiva all the way baby- lol! Thanks!**

**Mizz Awesome- Welcome Best Friend! And did you get your power back? I got mine but I'm over my grandparent's house. AND TWEET WITH ME THE BET AWARDS! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Bonjour! How are you guys? Did you guys like the colors for the twins? It seemed more Ziva-like to me. Normal Ziva wouldn't want pink. She would want like purple or green or something. I have been looking at nursery ideas and I think you guys would really like them :) it's been kind of difficult because I have no kids. And I plan on having none anytime soon. :P Hehe. Alright. This chapter, Sam gets out of the hospital and has to go back to school. Then, she helps decorate. It won't be finished in this chapter. Just almost finished :D . Alright, see you guys at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I ATE ALL OF MY CRACKERS :( I NEED MORE CRACKERS *cries***

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_About 4 hours later, we were FINALLY finished. McGee came over to help and so did Gibbs. Which made the task go much easier. So far, the room looked good. I think Ziva will be pleased. We will put the letters up after the furniture comes in. I turn to Tony and he looked proud at the work. And he looked a little nervous. But he will be fine, he will be a great dad._

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

I was so excited when I found out that I could go home. But I know that I have school tomorrow. It has been a 3-day weekend. My county gets out for anything honestly. But I don't mind. I would just get my work done and sleep afterwards. I got a picture from Marcus showing that they had already painted the nursery and I was in awe. We were going to have the nursery decorated quicker than I thought. But it's perfect. We have at least a full month or so until the twins come. I know that she is not going to make it to her full term, the twins would be born probably in like November or so. Maybe December. Whenever the twins decide that they want to come. But I know that we HAVE to keep Ziva out of the nursery. It's going to be hard though. She has to last AT LEAST until tomorrow. McGee, Gibbs, and Tony said that they will be there while Abby and Ziva go shopping. Everything is going according to plan.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

This morning, I had to wake up early. Abby wanted me to call and talk about one of the cheer moms because she makes cake. It turns out, Abby is planning the baby shower and it's going to be this evening. How long was I out for? I call Abby and we want it to be at the house tonight. Abby has all of the stuff ready and I gave Abby the name of the cake lady. Her name is Mrs. Sandy. She makes some AMAZING cakes! I love it so much and it's SO pretty! For my sweet 16, she is doing my cake. No doubt.

Marcus fell asleep on the couch last night so I was alone in my room. I hate being alone. But I got an early start on my day. I took my time in the shower, and I made breakfast for everybody. I haven't done that in a while. As I finished breakfast, everybody was just getting up anyway. Perfect timing. "Hey guys. Breakfast is SERVED!" I said happily as I set the plates out on the table. I made eggs, bacon, potatoes, oatmeal, and I had yogurt and orange juice. All I know is that I'm going to be exhausted by the time my first period starts. But it will be worth it. Everybody thanked me and dug in. I'm glad that everybody enjoyed it.

After breakfast, the house was chaotic with people trying to get ready for the day. I was on the couch relaxing. My gifts for the twins will be here today. I got them this bag with the letter of their first name on it with blankets, face clothes, teddy bears, etc. I also had a custom stroller for them. It had their nicknames Mimi and Jojo on it. My family had some favors from some friends and I called them up. They were happy to help. I think that it's going to be adorable and I couldn't wait to see them. I can't wait until the twins are born. Auntie Sammy is going to spoil them to death. Marcus finally came down the steps slightly out of breath and he realized that we were going to be late. I jumped up and we rushed out of the house. "BYE ZIVA, BYE TONY!" We yelled and they yelled back "BYE!"

We've got to school with 5 minutes to spare. We hopped out of his car and we ran into the building. He insisted on walking me to class when I tried to convince him that he will be late. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. I'm walking my girl to class." He stated throwing his arm around my shoulders. I started chuckling. He is such a gentleman.

We got to my first period class and I kissed him. "I love you. Enjoy your first day back." I said to him and he smiled.

"I love you too Sam. Don't give the class a hard time." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"As long as they stay out of my way. Don't you give the class a hard time. See you in Government." I said as he walked down the hall. I heard him laugh as the bell rung.

By the end of the day, I was ready to just go to bed. But I knew that couldn't happen. I had to help finish the room and the stuff is being delivered to the house. I will just drink a Red Bull and get started on decorating the house. So Marcus and I decided to go to the gas station shop. It's one close to our school but they had police officers there. Marcus and I looked at each other. "Yea, I think that I will be fine. I will push through it. Let's go home." I said and he agreed.

By the time we got home, the delivery guy was just getting there. Perfect. I signed off on it and we brought the stuff inside. I called Abby to tell her that she could come on over with the decorations and she said that she will be right over. Amazingly, Mrs. Sandy called me saying that cake is ready to be picked up. I don't know HOW she made such an amazing cake in less than 24 hours. Best believe that she would get the job done. This is why I love her. Marcus went to go pick it up as I start some food. I know that Ziva adores my pasta salad so that's what I'm going to make it. And of course some other stuff. Marcus also went to go pick up some other snacks and refreshments. Man, we make a great team with such a small time slot.

Abby knocked on the door with the decorations in hand as I finished some of the pasta salad. "Hey Abs, listen, we have a short time slot. We have to set this entire thing up in 30 minutes and you will have to go back to the Navy Yard to take Ziva shopping for about an hour. Its 5 now and the shower will start around 7:30 or so. Ready?" She nodded her head.

"Got it. Let's go!" She clapped her hands and started hanging up stuff. She gave me this picture of Ziva and Tony is Paris together. This was ADORABLE! I ran upstairs and I grabbed a picture frame and put the picture up in the nursery. It would be a nice picture of the parents in their children's room. I ran back downstairs and I started to make the second batch of pasta salad. I at least need three if I want leftovers and I know that Ziva and Tony would want some. It's weird that we actually had enough ingredients to make 3 batches. Cool. As the water boiled, I helped Abby some more with the decorations. And Marcus came in the door with the cake and the groceries were in the car. I ran out to get them and had them set out on the table.

45 minutes later, we FINALLY finished decorating and I finished cooking. Abby had to go take Ziva shopping. I don't know how she is going to do it, but I wish her good luck. Lately, Ziva has been just tired and I understand completely. But she can't see this yet. I am fighting off this urge to flop on the couch and go to sleep. But, I'm doing this for Ziva. She has been there and she deserves this. It's only fair.

Gibbs, McGee, and Tony came over with the furniture and its perfect timing. We had time to move the furniture where we wanted it, put sheets in the cribs, put the names on the walls, and get the gifts together. It's amazing what people could do in a rush.

Gibbs made the cribs and they were white to match the room. I had 2 cheer bows I never wore and one was purple and one was green. So I put one on each crib. They are going to have a touch of the cheer life from the moment they were born. When I did this, Marcus, Gibbs, and McGee laughed as Tony groaned and rolled his eyes. "You are still on this cheer thing Sam?" He asked

I nodded my head. "They are going to start cheerleading the moment they start walking. They are going to be fabulous! I said dreamily. He rolled his eyes and I started chuckling.

Gibbs also had the rocking chair and the dressers painted white as well. We all thought that both of them were a little too plain so Gibbs and I drew some flowers on it with some purple and green leftover paint. Believe it or not, I could actually draw a little. I'm not the best at it. But I could draw a few things.

Ducky came over to help a little bit and offered to make Ziva's favorite tea. Whatever makes Ziva happy. And it was decaffeinated so it wouldn't hurt the babies.

By the time we FINALLY finished, it was around 7:15. Cake was ready, gifts were there, food was ready, everything was ready and we only needed the mom-to-be.

I got a text from Abby saying that she and Ziva were on their way. And I told them that we are finished and ready. Gibbs and Tony moved all of the cars so Ziva wouldn't suspect anything.

I see Abby's car pull up in the driveway and I told everybody that they are here. I couldn't wait to see Ziva's face.

The door opened and Ziva looked at the living room shocked. "SURPRISE!" We all yelled. I could tell that she was flabbergasted. And then she started beaming. She was around the people she loved. I don't think that anything could ruin her mood now.

**A/N: Alright, I will directly continue this next chapter :) Adorable right? I still feel bad for Sam. Poor baby only wanted to sleep! Lol. She will be fine though. And Ziva's babies will cheer! Lol! I just have to convince Tony and Ziva. Sam and I are all for it! Lol! I'm thinking of bringing somebody everybody hates! Any guesses? *grins evilly* Haha. Um, not much to say here. But READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing conservativegirl, BurnNoticeNCIS78, Tiva all the baby, SmellyThePirate, hslacer, Mizz Awesome! You are awesome and I love hearing your feedback! :)**

**BurnNoticeNCIS78- Omg! That's terrible. Smh!**

**hslacer- No problem! I'm glad that I can make people enjoy their weekends! :)**

**Mizz Awesome- Best friend, I could not agree more! And yes! Twitter was just GOING last night! We do Madea! Lol. And girla! Buy me some more crackers! Lol I have no more!**

**Quote of the day- "Wham! Bam! We've arrived! We're the kids from SO5!" –California All-Stars Senior Open 5 2010-2011 :D Sorry, I loved that voiceover! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Whoop there it is! Haha. Hi everyone! How are you on this hot day? Well, it's hot on the East Coast! How was the last chapter for you guys? I had to help plan a baby shower once, we literally had only a day to get it all together. It was so fun! Hehe. So an anonymous reviewer PM'd me and asked "When is Tony going to propose to Ziva?" That, my lovely reviewer won't happen for a minute. I have a really good idea to where and when it's going to happen. First things first, he has to buy the perfect ring :D Sam and Marcus will have to approve. But I'm telling you now, the wedding would be AFTER the twins are born. I talked to Ziva and she wants the twins born first so they could see how happy their parents are. :) I get that. Um, I realized that I talk a lot, so I'm going to shut up and let you enjoy the chapter. Buh-bye!**

**Disclaimer: I REALLY want some crackers… And Twitter is acting STUPID! :( I'm NOT happy!**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_The door opened and Ziva looked at the living room shocked. "SURPRISE!" We all yelled. I could tell that she was flabbergasted. And then she started beaming. She was around the people she loved. I don't think that anything could ruin her mood now._

"This is so sweet of you guys. Thank you." Ziva said with a few tears coming out of her eyes. "I am sorry, it is the hormones. I am very happy. This is amazing." She gave everybody a hug.

"No problem Mama. You deserved it." I said simply returning the hug. The first thing that Ziva saw was the food. I saw her lick her lips and I chuckled. "Alright Mama, let's eat first."

She waddled as fast as she could to the food and she saw pasta salad and she saw pickles. She grabbed a plate and took one of everything. Pasta salad, pickles, chips, crackers and cheese, and tea. Buy hey, it is her baby shower. I'm not judging. If she is hungry, she is hungry.

As we ate our food, we all laughed and joked about stuff. Like old cases and stuff. Then we started talking about who gets in the most trouble. Everybody looked at me and Ziva. "What?" I asked.

"Sam, you do get in trouble a lot. Why is that?" Marcus asked smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess it's a Scorpio thing." I shrugged my shoulders and Ziva gave me a high five. We both laughed and Ziva started looking at the gifts. I guess she wants that to be next. "Alright Ziva. The last gift, we have to show you. Just a fair a warning."

She nodded her head and I handed her one of the gifts. This one was from Ducky. Ziva opened it and it was two pink sweaters. They were absolutely adorable. Ziva waddled over to give her a hug. He accepted it but he said "There is more my dear." Ziva looked back at the bag and she smiled.

"Binkies, 5 boxes of diapers, and wipes. Thank you Ducky. You can never have too many of these." She stated as she sat down again. I handed her another gift and this was from McGee. She opened it and it was like an 'activity gym' for the twins. It was actually big enough for both of them to be in at the same time. And of course some more diapers and wipes.

"Thanks McGee. I'm sure the twins will love it." Ziva thanked McGee and give her 'brother' a hug. I handed the next gift and it was from Abby. Ziva opened one box and it was at least 10 outfits in all in that one box. The next box was a few shoes. UGG boots, tennis shoes, and socks. And of course diapers and wipes.

"Oh my gosh Abby. These are adorable. Thank you God-Mommy." Ziva said to Abby giving her a hug. Abby happily took the hug.

"You're welcome Ziva. My godchildren deserve to be spoiled." Abby grinned rocking back and forth in her seat. I give her the next gift which is from Marcus. I think Tony would definitely be pleased with this gift. Ziva opened the box to see some Disney movies in there. All classics.

Tony stood up and yelled "YES!" He ran over to Marcus and gave him a man hug.

"Uncle Marcus is going to make sure that they grow up watching the stuff we grew up with. Lion King, Jungle Book, Aladdin, Cinderella, and much more are in that box." Marcus stated proudly. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I reached over to get the last gift that was downstairs and that was mine. Marcus and I had our diapers already in one of the dresser draws for each dresser. And the stroller was upstairs already.

I handed Ziva the two bags and she looked at them. "Oh my goodness. Sam, these are adorable. I love it! Thank you so much!" I walked over to give her a hug.

"Mama, I would do it all again if I had too. But trust me, we aren't finished here yet. C'mon, follow me." I instructed as I walk to the steps. Ziva narrowed her eyes but followed me. Everybody was behind her as we walked up the steps. I'm guessing to make sure she doesn't fall backwards.

I walked to where to nursery was and opened the door. When Ziva saw the room, her mouth dropped. "Oh, the cribs and the rocking chair are still kind wet. It will be dry by tomorrow." I told her as I walk to the stroller and the diaper bags. I forgot all about that one. "The twin strollers from Aunt Sammy and the diaper bags from Palmer. For some reason, I didn't take this downstairs. Anyway, Jimmy couldn't be here because, well, I honestly don't know and I don't think I want to know. But he sent these." The diaper bags were pink and black and one was beside each crib. They could grab it and go.

Ziva looked around the room in awe. "When did you do this? This must have taken weeks. And I did not notice. Man, I am falling on." She said that last comment to herself.

"Falling off Ziva, the term in falling off." Abby corrected her and Ziva nodded her head mentally taking note of the correction.

"Well Ziva, it didn't take us that long actually. Like two days." Tony said. Ziva whipped her head around and her mouth dropped again.

"This only took you all two days? This looks like it could have took months! But it is beautiful. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. And so does Mia and Joelle." Ziva smiled as her hands went to her stomach. It looks like she is going to pop anytime now. But she isn't due until January. She isn't going to make it. I predict in about mid-December.

Ziva walked over to us and gave everybody a hug. "Thank you all so much. This was so generous. I love you guys."

"You're welcome, Mama. Alright, let's eat cake." I said trying to get some of that cake. It looks so DELICIOUS and I have no doubt that it is. Ziva laughed and nodded her head. We all walked back downstairs and Tony went to get the knife to cut the cake.

"I'm not sure if I want to cut it, I will mess it up." Ziva said in a quiet voice. I chuckled.

"Trust me, you won't be feeling that way once you eat it. I know it's delicious." I said giving everybody a plate. Tony started to cut it and he gave everybody a piece including himself. The cake was designed with two twin girls side by side 'laughing'. It said 'Twincesses.' I thought that was the cutest thing ever.

We all sat down in the living room and somebody was knocking at the door. Tony went to the door and opened it and he immediately got defensive. "What are YOU doing here?" He asked

"I'm here to see my daughter, Ziva?" The man asked. Gibbs growled and everybody was shooting daggers at this guy. "My daughter, who did this to you?" He looked at Ziva shocked.

"What do you want Eli?" Ziva growled.

**A/N: Hehe. ELI IS HERE! Lol. How was that? Well, not much to say here. Um, I got some more crackers :D and I'm watching Dance Moms. Really distracted here. Lol. Um, oh yeah, read and review! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, BurnNoticeNCIS78, hslacer, Mizz Awesome, and conservativegirl :D you all are amazing! :D**

**Mizz Awesome- I heard that my power is back on but I'm still at my grandparent's house. And of course I would! Know me! :D Haha. **

**Quote of the day- "Don't let cheat of deceit defeat ya!" –Teairra Mari :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Happy Independence Day America! :D Haha. I feel proud to be an American today. But how are you guys? How was the last chapter? Very family like right? Until Eli showed up. Lol. I don't think Sam will like him. I could be wrong. I actually don't like Eli. *shrugs* But that's my opinion. So it's cool! Haha :) Alright, on with the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: ICE CREAM AND CAKE! *starts dancing***

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_We all sat down in the living room and somebody was knocking at the door. Tony went to the door and opened it and he immediately got defensive. "What are YOU doing here?" He asked_

_"I'm here to see my daughter, Ziva?" The man asked. Gibbs growled and everybody was shooting daggers at this guy. "My daughter, who did this to you?" He looked at Ziva shocked._

_"What do you want Eli?" Ziva growled._

I'm assuming this man's name is Eli and this is Ziva's father. He turned to Marcus and I. "Who are these children and why are they here?" He asked again.

Ziva started getting angrier. "What are you doing here Eli? Why are you here? Have you spying on me again?" She questioned. I'm starting not to like this guy. He is coming in the house rude and disrespectful. How I was raised, you don't come in house like that.

"I am here to see my daughter. I obviously should have made that trip months ago." He said pointing to her stomach. In my house, he would have gotten kicked out by now.

"That is bull and you know it. You have been spying on me? Correct? Give me the real reason why you are here." She said moving closer to him with the cake still in her hand. Either she's going to continue to eat it or stuff it in his face. If she does that, it would be hilarious to see. I'm just saying.

"I need you back in Mossad. But obviously that is a bad decision. Tell me Ziva, who impregnated you?" Eli then asked. Tony then spoke up.

"Wait! Hold up! Ziva is an official American citizen. You can't take her back legally. And guess what? I got her pregnant. I love her. Whatcha gonna do about it?" Tony gave a smirk and Eli turned to Ziva furious.

"Why would you fall in love with somebody who killed a Mossad Officer? He killed Michael! HOW COULD YOU ZIVA?" And he smacked her. Ziva looked at him, and there were so many emotions on her face.

"My life has been changing in so many positive ways, it is amazing! I am pregnant, I am with somebody I LOVE! I feel loved for the first time in my life since Tali and Mama passed away. Can you even be happy for me?" Ziva had tears streaming down her face. And she ran upstairs. I was going to run after her but Eli stepped in my way. I looked up to him and gritted my teeth.

"Excuse me while I check on YOUR daughter." He glared down at me and I crossed my arms and glared right back at him. I could play this game too.

"I do not know who you are but my daughter deserved it. " I can't take this guy. He needs to go.

"Sir, you are rude, disrespectful and you don't DESERVE to be a grandfather! All she wanted was your love! From Father to Daughter! That's ALL SHE WANTED FROM YOU! Your daughter shouldn't be a tool. You should NEVER smack a woman, especially PREGNANT! These past few months, she has been so happy. Tonight, she was ecstatic that she was around the people she loved. Until you came along. She doesn't deserve to be upset to see her FATHER! Now I suggest you move before I hurt you." Man that was one long speech that I made. But I had to get it out there. And it was finally worth it when he moved.

I ran upstairs and I heard Ziva sobbing. My heart was breaking into pieces when I saw her on my bed in my room. Why is she in my room? I don't know. But this is just horrible. I walk over to my bed and gave her a hug. I let her cry for a few minutes and I heard yelling downstairs. "Ziva, Mama, could you look at me please?" I whispered to her and she looked up at me. The side of her face is slightly swollen and she looks so, sad and broken.

"Sam, I just want him to be happy for me. Is that too much to ask?" She asked looking at her hands.

"No Mama, it's not too much to ask. What he did you was wrong. You know that right?" I asked and she nodded her head. "Has this happen before?" I then asked. She didn't answer right away.

"Ziva, has this happen before? You can tell me." I assured her and she nodded her head.

"Being abused is NOT ok Sam. He abused my mother as well. It was just horrible." Ziva looked at me and I nodded my head. I reached over and grabbed my 'stress ball'. She accepted and started squeezing it. Hard.

"Ziva, did you forget already Mama? I was emotionally abused when I was little. I was never physically abused but I'm sure that it hurts. When Bonnie and Jeanne abused me, I felt like I had no purpose. I always felt down and not worth it. It wasn't fair, I understand. But we will make it. Everything is going to be alright. Soon, the twins are going to be born, you and Tony will be parents. Aunt Sammy and Uncle Marcus will be there if you ever need us. Everything will be just fine." I said to her and she gave me another hug. We decided to go downstairs and Eli was leaving in handcuffs.

"He's going to be arrested for assaulting an officer." Marcus said to me and I gave him a hug.

"Ziva, I WILL get what I want!" I heard Eli yell for the last time before Gibbs shoved him into his car.

"THIS AIN'T BURGER KING! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" I yelled back and everybody behind me was chuckling. You don't always get what you want in life. So you've got to make the best out of what you have.

**A/N: Haha. Sam, I just love her. I don't think that this will be the last of Eli. How was that? I know right! Eli was just RUDE! In my house, he would have been kicked out. And he slapped Ziva? Smh. I wanted to shoot him. To my proud Americans, what are you guys doing today? I'm about to have a cookout at my grandparent's house and down in the country, random people will come to your house for food sometimes. Weird, I know. It's about to be a FEAST IN HERE! Lol. Alright, read and review! I like being happy on Holidays!**

**Thanks for enjoying hslacer, my two lovely anonymous reviewers, SmellyThePirate, conservativegirl, BurnNoticeNCIS78, and Mizz Awesome! You all rock! Those in America, enjoy it and be safe! :)**

**Guest 1- I LOVE YOU! Haha! "So this, so that. So legit and that's a fact." Loved it! Lol!**

**Guest 2- This is set in October. Like the beginning of October. :D**

**BurnNoticeNCIS78- Lol. Wouldn't that be awesome! Lol! And so have I. I would have to get myself together during the commercials! Haha!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you guys? Guess what? I had 'cheer' practice tonight and another tomorrow. Lol. I'm so screwed! I'm probably going to be sore out of my mind. But I will live! Haha. I will probably be limping to my bedroom afterwards. :P Ok, any who, we are skipping to the month November :D Tony is going to propose! And then Sam's birthday is the day after. Cool right? Mizz Awesome thinks so too. Since her legit birthday is November 13 :) Alright, I talk a lot. So on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the term 'twinjas' Lol. It means 'Twin Ninjas'. I haven't figured out the correct spelling yet but I OWN IT! (I think) TAKE THAT CBS! **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Ziva, I WILL get what I want!" I heard Eli yell for the last time before Gibbs shoved him into his car._

_"THIS AIN'T BURGER KING! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" I yelled back and everybody behind me was chuckling. You don't always get what you want in life. So you've got to make the best out of what you have._

_ONE MONTH LATER_

This November has been super cold for no reason at all. I had to bring out my winter boots by the end of October. Ziva's birthday is today and mine is tomorrow. Tony told me last week that he is going to propose to Ziva today and I thought it was just the sweetest thing. Tony and Marcus have been talking and hanging out a lot recently. Tony tells me that Marcus got me something for my birthday. I was trying to get Tony to tell me what it was but it was an epic fail. I'm trying to get information out of a trained investigator. One of the best actually. Oh well. It was worth a shot.

At school now, it's so cold. I don't understand why they can't turn the heat on. Do they not realize how cold it is outside? Today, I have on some UGG boots, skinny jeans, a thermal long sleeve shirt, and a sweater. I left my coat in my locker because I knew that that would have been a pain to lug around. I'm in my last period of the day and I am ready to get out of here. We have a substitute and she doesn't really care about anything. "Hi, I'm Miss Carter and I am your sub. Your teacher left no work for you to do so I don't really care what you guys do. Just don't get too loud." She said to us and she sat at the desk and she was on her phone.

Everybody in my class is tired by the end of the day. So I know all they want to do is sleep. And I am with them 100%. "Well, I'm taking my ass to sleep. Night!" I said to my classmates as I put my head down.

"I am with you Sam. Night y'all!" I heard one girl say. The rest of my class responded saying "Night!"

When I woke up, the bell rung and my whole class was sleep on their desks. Wow. Even the sub was asleep. I like this sub, I want her again. I grabbed my stuff and I went to my locker as I listen to the afternoon announcements. I have no homework tonight and I am glad of it. Homework on Monday nights sucked anyway. "MINI ME!" I heard London yell from down the hall. She was running towards me and I was wondering why she was running.

"Hi Big Me. Why were you running down the hall like somebody was chasing you?" I asked after she got to my locker. She was so out of breath.

"Mrs. Moore forgot to give you your report card first period. So I had to run to make sure that I didn't miss you." She handed me the paper and I took it. I looked at my grades. I was DEFINITELY pleased.

"STRAIGHT A'S! I haven't gotten straight A's since like 6th grade." I exclaimed dancing around and I gave London a high-5 and a hug. I was excited for that.

"I got all A's and 2 B's. Chemistry and Japanese are holding me back." London shrugged and I gave her a high-5 still.

"I thought for SURE I would have gotten a B in Chemistry. That one test kicked my butt!" I exclaimed putting my coat on, giving her coat to her, and closing my locker. London nodded her head and took her coat.

"It sure did!" She looked down at her phone and smiled. "Hey Sam, I've got to go. Cheyenne and Brian are waiting for me. We are going to Starbucks. Wanna tag along?" She asked zipping up her coat.

"Sorry London, Tony is going to propose to Ziva tonight and I have to make sure that they are both ready. But maybe another time. And besides, the next time you see me, I will be fifteen. FINALLY!" I smiled and danced around. London started laughing and nodded her head.

"Yes, you will be the birthday girl tomorrow. Make sure you look good sweetie!" She said walking the opposite way.

"WHEN DO I NOT LOOK GOOD?" I yelled down the hall I heard London laugh again. That's my best friend. I love her to pieces!

I saw Marcus and Stephen coming my way and I walked towards them. They were speaking in Italian and I'm assuming they are talking about me because I heard my name a few times in the conversation and they aren't speaking in English. Which I found very strange. "Hi Marcus, Hi Stephen." I gave both of them a hug.

"Hey Sam." They said in English and then they switched back to Italian. Man, I really should take up Italian next year. But I already know the top three languages in the United States fluently. But oh well.

When Stephen left, Marcus and I started talking about tonight. Well, we decided that after Tony proposes, they would want the house to themselves. And that's perfectly understandable. I am going home to pick out a 'birthday' outfit for me to wear to school tomorrow and I will help Ziva get ready. Marcus will go with Tony and pick up whatever they needed to pick up and he will get Tony ready. They are going out to this nice dinner place somewhere downtown while I stay at Marcus's house. I am fine with that because I get to wake up in my boyfriend's arms on my birthday. Perfect right?

Marcus dropped me off at home while I go pick out some clothes for tomorrow. I have no idea what I want to wear. I checked the forecast for tomorrow and I see that it's going to slightly warmer. Not by much. I still need to wear fur boots though. I looked in my closet and I am definitely wearing jeans. I pulled out some dark blue skinny jeans and I have this white blouse. I figured it was going to be a little chilly outside so I had this black scarf with white butterflies on it. I then pulled out some black heeled boots with fur in. And I brought out my pink blazer. All I need is the accessories. Easy. I had some rosy colored studs with pearls in them and a matching necklace. Well, I know I'm going to look good on my birthday tomorrow. I heard the door open and I heard Ziva humming. Yup, she's home.

"Hey birthday Mama. How was your day?" I asked as I came down the steps. Ziva turned around and she looked shocked.

"Sam! I did not know that you were home. My day has been well. Thank you for asking." She walked over to the fridge and took out some orange juice and poured it into a glass. "Sam? I need help with choosing an outfit? Can you help me?" She asked shyly and I smiled big.

"Of course Mama! What do you have in mind?" I questioned as I went to grab some water.

"Something comfortable. My feet are killing me." She whimpered as she moved her feet around. I suddenly had a great idea.

"C'mon Mama! Upstairs we go! You will soak your feet as I create you an outfit." I grabbed her hands and dragged her up the stairs. She has this little chair thing in her room so I sat her down in that and I went in the hall to retrieve the necessities. I had some Epsom Salt and I put it in this bin. I put on some hot water and I brought it to Ziva. She put her feet in it immediately and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you so much Sam." She murmured and I chuckled as I walk to her closet.

"Welcome Mama. Alright, what to wear this evening?" I looked around her closet. It was this pretty black maxi dress. It had some sparkles on the top and a slit in on her right leg. This would be perfect. I grabbed some sparkly black flats and brought it over to her. "You like you like?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Jewelry?" She asked and started moving her feet in the water. I walk over to her jewelry box.

"Gold or silver Mama?" I asked sorting them out.

"Mm. Gold." She said excitedly and I chuckled. She has become so girly over the months. I think that I rubbed off on her. And I will admit that she rubbed off on me. I have become a little sneakier over these last few months. I think it's hilarious when I scare Tony. Marcus, I think that he just suspects it because he is just as sneaky as I am and he knows that it's coming.

I pulled out some gold hoops. Not too big and not too small. I also pulled out her gold Star of David necklace. I brought it to her and she nodded her head.

About two hours later, Tony was home and Marcus helped him in his room and I helped Ziva in my room. I also had to pack my clothes. I got Ziva dressed and I dressed into some more comfortable clothes to go over Marcus's house. "Do not do anything inappropriate tonight, Sam." Ziva teased me as I finished packing. I started chuckling.

"I'm not even going to respond. We are leaving for you guys. We don't want to get in your way. Just have fun!" I told her putting some UGGs on. I have at least 8 pair. One to go with each outfit. Thanks to my parents.

"Oh trust me Sam, we will." I snapped my head towards her and my mouth dropped as she smirked.

"Oh my goodness Ziva. No comment. TONY, ARE YOU READY?" I yelled the last part laughing the whole time. A pregnant Ziva is just hilarious and so blunt.

I heard Tony yelling downstairs. "BRING DOWN THE PREGNANT BIRTHDAY NINJA!" I grabbed my bag and I 'escorted' Ziva down the steps. Tony's jaw dropped open as he stared at Ziva. "Wow, you look beautiful. Can't we just stay here?" He started kissing down her neck.

"Ok and this is the part where we leave. Bye!" Marcus and I said together rushing out of the house.

Once we got into the car I turned to Marcus. "That was really awkward." I said and he nodded his head.

"Do you think that they will even make it to the restaurant?" Marcus asked as he drove off. I shook my head.

"Not the way they were looking at each other. I guess Tony is just going to have to propose in bed." I shrugged my shoulders and Marcus and I laughed at the thought. So much for dinner right?

_ZIVA'S POV_

Somehow, Tony and I were actually able to get ourselves together. We arrived at the restaurant and it was absolutely beautiful. I feel great and I feel so, happy. I almost forgot what it feels like to be this genuinely happy.

Tony and I sat down and ate and we just talked about stuff in general. I could tell he was nervous about something. Suddenly, he got up pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Oh my gosh.

"Um, I've been wanting to do this for a while now and I don't think there is any better time to do it. You have been my best friend and partner for over half a decade. We've been through a lot together these past few years and it only brought us closer. You are going to be the mother to my beautiful twinja daughters and I know that you are going to be the perfect wife. So Ziva David, will you marry me." The whole restaurant was quiet during the speech. I nodded my head with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Yes Tony, I will marry you." I said giving him a hug and the whole restaurant clapped, cheered, and whistled. He slipped the ring on me and it was beautiful. It was a diamond princess cut ring and it was absolutely beautiful. And of course, it fit me perfectly. Only he knows my ring size.

**A/N: Phew! *wipes forehead* that was exhausting :P Lol. I wasn't happy with Tony's speech. I was trying to top the 'I love you' speech but I was sitting here thinking 'I can't top that I love you speech'. But TONY FINALLY PROPOSED :) And Sam in the beginning of the chapter, lol. That is me on those types of days. And yes our substitute teachers actually do go to sleep during class. Lol. I know right, horrible. But we aren't going to do anything crazy. We either leave the classroom or go to sleep. Simple as that. My school is crazy. But I love them all the same because we are like one big ole' dysfunctional family! Lol. Alright, so, how was that? Next chapter, we will celebrate Samantha's birthday. The stuff in the next chapter, you may think it's weird but it actually does happen at my school. Maybe it happens at your school too. I don't know, I'm not there. Um, I really do talk a lot. But read and review! :)**

**Thanks for reviewing TivaIsMyWorld, SmellyThePirate, hslacer, BurnNoticeNCIS78, Tiva all the way baby, Mizz Awesome, and conservativegirl**

**TivaIsMyWorld- I kind of figured it was you. Lol. You are the only cheerleader reviewer that I know of. "Haters talking smack. Keep up your chattery. Imitation is the best form of flattery *meow*" lol. One of my FAVORITES from Top Gun! :D**

**Tiva all the way baby- I completely understand. The new Fan Fiction is just… Ugh! And I know, I've heard it somewhere and I have been DYING to use it. Lol.**

**Mizz Awesome- Lol best friend. KNOW ME! KNOW THE GIRL! *flips hair* Haha. **

**BurnNoticeNCIS78- Awwww! I wanna dog-sit! Can I help? :) Lol. I LOVE dogs! Especially big dogs, I feel safe around them and they are more fun to play with.**

**Quote of the day: "You should never question why you are with somebody. If you are, then you are with the wrong one." True stuff *raises glass***


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys! How was the last chapter? I thought it was kind of cute. Lol. I'm glad that you guys loved the proposal. I was REALLY trying to top that 'I love you' speech. Why must my brilliant ideas come so soon? Lol. I had a legit idea a few nights ago. What if, the writers who write NCIS on Fan Fiction could have a banquet? :O Lol. Cool right? They would discuss best romance, best comedy, etc. And they would post it as a review saying that you won the 'award'. I don't know. I'm weird. I have a strong imagination. Did you know that the shorter your attention span is, the more imagination you have? That explains a lot! Alright, I talk too much. Um, we will pick up from where we left off last chapter. Hehe, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own 99 things but NCIS ain't one! Lol! I own way more than 99 things. **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Um, I've been wanting to do this for a while now and I don't think there is any better time to do it. You have been my best friend and partner for over half a decade. We've been through a lot together these past few years and it only brought us closer. You are going to be the mother to my beautiful twinja daughters and I know that you are going to be the perfect wife. So Ziva David, will you marry me." The whole restaurant was quiet during the speech. I nodded my head with tears coming out of my eyes._

_"Yes Tony, I will marry you." I said giving him a hug and the whole restaurant clapped, cheered, and whistled. He slipped the ring on me and it was beautiful. It was a diamond princess cut ring and it was absolutely beautiful. And of course, it fit me perfectly. Only he knows my ring size._

_TONY'S POV_

I feel like I'm on top of the world as of now. As I look at Ziva's face, I could tell she is just overjoyed. I silently made a vow to myself that I would do my best to make her happy for the rest of my life. Ever since the whole Rivkin fiasco, I know that she has been very fragile in relationships. When Ray came along, I knew that he couldn't treat her like I could. The only good thing that he did was get Ziva pregnant because it brought Ziva and me closer together. So thanks ex CI-Ray.

Ziva then looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "We've got to call everybody!" She excitedly grabbed her phone and dialed Sam first. Everyone could definitely tell that they have become very close over the past few months. They are so similar to each other. Samantha picked up the phone on the second ring. "Sam!" Ziva exclaimed.

"_Hey Mama! How's it going?" _Samantha asked

"Tony proposed tonight." Ziva said happily staring at me. I smiled back. I'm glad that I am the one who made her this way.

"_Ziva, that is so sweet. Tony, GOOD JOB! What does the ring look like?"_ Samantha questioned and Ziva and I smirked at each other.

"You will see tomorrow Sam. What are you and Marcus doing?" Ziva wondered.

"_Eating and talking about tomorrow. It's going to be an interesting day." _Sam stated and we heard Marcus laughing in the background

"You guys better not do anything inappropriate." I said and I heard someone spit something out and I heard another one laugh. I'm assuming that Marcus is the one laughing and Sam spit something out.

"_Whatever Tony. Alright kids, you have fun. Marcus and I are about to watch a movie." _

"Ooh! Which one?" I asked excitedly. Ziva rolled her eyes and Samantha and Marcus chuckled over the phone.

"_Tony, you have more important things to care of. See you guys tomorrow!" _And she hung up.

Ziva and I looked at each other and smiled. "So, you wanna go home?" I asked and she gave me those 'bedroom eyes'.

"Mhm." That's all I needed to hear.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

Once Marcus put in the movie, I went to sleep. I didn't realize how tired I was. I honestly don't even remember what movie we were even watching. Next thing I know, I heard Marcus whisper in my ear. "Oh birthday girl." I opened one eye and I saw him smiling at me.

"Mm?" I responded. I didn't realize that we were in his room. I snuggled my head deeper into his arm

"Happy Birthday my love." He said kissing my face. I started giggling. I am way too sleepy for this.

I saw the clock on the other side of the room and it was sure enough 12:01. Hey, it's my birthday. "Thank you sweetie." I kissed him and I heard my phone ringing and I had a feeling that it was London. But I don't feel like answering it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Marcus whispered. I shook my head.

"It will still be my birthday later on. Right now, I just wanna go to sleep." As soon as I finished that, my phone started ringing. I groaned and turned over and got it. Sure enough, London called me and I got a text message from her saying happy birthday.

I put my phone on silent and I went back into Marcus's arms to go asleep again. "Night birthday girl." He kissed my neck and I giggled again.

"Good night Marcus." After that, I drifted right back to sleep.

When I woke up around 6:30 in the morning, I saw that he wasn't in bed beside me. Hm. But I decided that I would in the shower now at least. A nice birthday shower seems nice. But I had to make sure that it wasn't long. I knew that Marcus was up to something.

My shower was about 20 minutes and I grabbed my robe and headed downstairs to the kitchen and I smell food. I smiled when I realized that Marcus was cooking me breakfast. I remembered on Marcus's birthday, I did the same for him. That was a fun day. "Good morning my birthday princess. How did you sleep?" He said giving me a kiss and setting the food out on the table. He made omelets, bacon potatoes, and he had some orange juice. I am suddenly VERY hungry.

"Thank you kind sir." I really do appreciate it. So far, this birthday has been going great.

After breakfast, it was 7:15. Marcus already took a shower and insisted that he wash the dishes. I was going to wash them because it was only fair. "No Sam. I got it. Go on and get dressed." He shooed me off and I rolled my eyes. I went upstairs and started getting dressed. My phone was just ringing off of the hook. People calling me, texting me, mentioning me on Twitter, emailing me. I'm pretty sure that my phone is going to be dead by the time 2nd period comes around. But it's fine though.

After I finished getting dressed, I took one final glance in the mirror and I was pleased with my appearance. My hair had some volume just like it I like it and prefer it. No make-up on and honestly, I don't need it. I put some lip gloss and I was ready to go. I grabbed my phone and my phone charger and headed downstairs. I saw Marcus stuff a small box into his pocket. What's in there? I will figure out later. He turned to me and he smiled. "Gorgeous." He whispered and I smirked.

"Thanks. Alright, Destiny texted me and said to meet her at her locker when we first get there." I told him giving him a kiss and grabbed my purse. Today is going to be an interesting day. I could already tell.

We got to school 10 minutes early. This is the time of the day where the school is VERY crowded believe it or not. But we can make it through. One part that sucks is that Destiny's locker is on the ground floor. My locker is on the main level and London's locker is on the top floor. So we almost always meet at my locker because it's the halfway point for us. And besides, my locker is bigger than both of their lockers since I have one of the 'new' lockers. The 'old' lockers are smaller but they work. Marcus and I walked to Destiny's locker and she was talking to her boyfriend Eric. "Hi Destiny, hi Eric." I acknowledged them and Destiny turned to face me and she wore a big smile on her face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!" She ran to give me a hug and I stumbled back but I caught myself.

"Thanks Destiny. So what's so important?" I asked curiously. Destiny took out a blindfold and grabbed my hands.

"Alright Sam, we've got to go upstairs and when we get up there, you put this blindfold on. Ok?" I honestly had no say in this. I nodded my head.

"Ok, let's go upstairs then." I was led up the steps with Marcus and Eric behind me. I'm so glad that these shoes are comfortable. As soon as I got up the steps, Destiny put the blind fold on me. I was being led by her and I heard numerous birthday wishes in the hallway. I said thank you but I would have preferred to see their faces so I know who to thank.

Destiny suddenly stopped and I had no clue where I was. "Alright Sam, take off the blindfold!" She said excitedly. I took it off and I saw London, Brianna, Karen, and Cheyenne all there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!" They all ran up to me and gave me a hug. I love my friends but I could barely breathe.

"You guys may want to let go. I don't think that she could breathe." Marcus said laughing. They all let go and I saw my locker. Awww. They decorated my locker! On the outside, it was some pictures of me. Some of them were me by myself, some were with some other people. And someone wrote happy birthday on it. I gave them all a hug this time.

"You guys, this is beautiful. Thank you so much." I then opened my locker and 5 balloons popped out. I grabbed them and smiled. I also grabbed my books that I will need for the morning. Before I could close my locker, London put a birthday crown on my head, Cheyenne had a birthday sash, and Brianna and Karen had a birthday button. I feel very loved today. "You guys are awesome!" I said as the bell rung.

"See you at lunch!" They all said together. Since we all do have the same lunch now.

"Bye!" I yelled back. Once they were all gone, I turned to Marcus. "Did you have something to do with this?" I asked narrowing my eyes. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. I have something else that I'm going to give to you later on." He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Alright let me go first period. Have fun in Chemistry." Marcus gave me a hug and I started laughing.

"Shut up. Mrs. Moore is about to give us a retake on this test we took on Friday. Since I got a 100, I am probably doing some extra work on. Ugh. Not looking forward to it." I frowned at the thought. Marcus sighed.

"Man, I got a 92. She's probably going to make me retake it. Let me know how it goes." He said as he walks down the hall.

"Will do!" With that, I walked into my class. I am so thankful I don't have to do that test. I guess studying does help sometimes.

**A/N: Omg! I am so SORE! *sighs* the cheer struggle. Lol. Alright, long chapter, I know. Took me like 2 days and I wanted to get it out to you before I go out tonight. Hehe. So how was that? Marcus and Sam are so cute. Lol. So, what did Marcus get Sam for her birthday? I thought it was adorable and you will see next chapter. I feel like I have something else to say to you guys. I just don't remember anymore. *shrugs* But read and review!**

**Thanks for reviewing Tiva all the way baby, Mizz Awesome, conservativegirl, TivaIsMyWorld, hslacer, SmellyThePirate, and BurnNoticeNCIS78! You guys are awesome! :D**

**Mizz Awesome- Lol. They better know me! And I need to get you hip'd!**

**conservativegirl- Lol. Thanks. I was literally at my grandparent's house when the term came to me. I was like "TWINJAS!" My mother and grandmother looked at me and said "What?" Lol. I have my moments :)**

**TivaIsMyWorld- "Get up and show your love for, the kids you adore!" I loved that voiceover from CEA :D and I absolutely ADORE Top Gun's voiceovers!**

**hslacer- I would just go to sleep or leave the room and go to another class. Lol. Or just go home. Haha. It's no point in staying if the substitute teacher falls asleep.**

**BurnNoticeNCIS78- Awww! I had a black lab. The sweetest and the most STUBBORNEST dog ever! Omg! Lol.**

**Quotes of the day- "Get ready… For Heat… You won't… defeat. We're about to turn it out. Crimson Heat Code Red no doubt." -Crimson Heat Code Red 2011-2012 :)**

" '**THIS IS THE POLICE, OPEN UP!' 'Well not with that attitude.' "-Twitter :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey everybody! How are you guys? I'm goody! How did you guys like the last chapter? I thought it was cute. And you guys will finally see what Marcus got her :D Hehe. I think it's absolutely adorable! Remember you guys, I'm basing their high school off of my high school. So the things that they do, my school does. Believe it or not. Alright, on with the chapter! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It was my Grandmother's 71****st**** birthday yesterday! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY GRANDMOMMY! I LOVE YOU! :D**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Alright let me go first period. Have fun in Chemistry." Marcus gave me a hug and I started laughing._

_"Shut up. Mrs. Moore is about to give us a retake on this test we took on Friday. Since I got a 100, I am probably doing some extra work on. Ugh. Not looking forward to it." I frowned at the thought. Marcus sighed._

_"Man, I got a 92. She's probably going to make me retake it. Let me know how it goes." He said as he walks down the hall._

_"Will do!" With that, I walked into my class. I am so thankful I don't have to do that test. I guess studying does help sometimes_

Today so far has been so relaxing and I really appreciated it. By the time I got to lunch, I've gotten 2 birthday gifts. My hands were so full today. I didn't realize how popular I was at school. I got an email from my coach saying that we have a mandatory practice tonight. I was not too thrilled about that but I will be with my 35 other teammates who I love with all of my heart.

I walk into the lunch room and I see my friends at two tables and they combined them together. They had a table cloth, plates, and utensils. Am I missing something here? Then, I saw Christi with a bag from Chipotle and she put it at the table. She got Chipotle for me? "Christi!" She turned around and she saw me walking towards her.

"Hey Sam! Happy birthday girly!" She gave me a hug as soon as I got to her.

"Thanks Christi! So, you got Chipotle?" I asked hopefully. She chuckled and nodded her head.

"Since you are my favorite sophomore and I love you like the little sister I've always wanted, I thought that you will like it." I gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Christi! I love you like the big sister I never had." And she smiled.

"Go eat with your friends Sam. I have to go to work in a few minutes. I have another part to your gift in my car but I'm going to be late. I will give it to you tomorrow. Bye birthday girl!" She waved and rushed off. A lot of seniors have half days since they have most of their credits. I can't wait until my Senior year for that.

"Bye Christi! Thanks again!" I walked over to 'my' table and I see everyone trying to get situated and they all saw me. Marcus acknowledged me first.

"Hey birthday princess. Enjoying your day so far?" He asked kissing me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"My birthday has been going great. How's everybody else's day going along?" I asked them while I sat down and got situated before I ate.

"Good." They all answered and they all looked at their food. I realized that they were waiting for me.

"Oh, go ahead and eat y'all. I don't like holding people back from eating." I said starting to eat as well. I really love Christi!

After we finished lunch, we all talked for a bit. It was nice to have everybody I love all together and getting along. Suddenly Marcus turns to me and said "Close your eyes and hold out your left hand." I'm very confused at the moment. But I obeyed his orders.

I held out my left hand and I felt something being slipped on to it. Marcus got me a ring? "Ok, open your eyes" I opened them and looked at my hand. It was absolutely beautiful. The ring had a heart shaped and in the center was a diamond. I looked up at Marcus and he looked kind of nervous. I grabbed him by his shirt and gave him one hell of a kiss.

I heard some cheers around me and we pulled apart slightly out of breath. "So I take it as you like it?" Marcus asked shyly. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"It's absolutely beautiful Marcus. Thank you. I love you." And I gave him a hug. And that got some 'Awws' from my table.

He chuckled. "I love you too, Sam."

By the end of school, I actually got 4 more gifts from people. I didn't have a chance to open them yet. My day so far has been AMAZING! I absolutely love my friends. I've had a lot of fun today and I didn't do too much work which I can appreciate.

Marcus and I decided that we should go and visit my mom in the hospital. We thought that it would be nice for her to see me. Since I am her only child.

Marcus dropped me off at the door and I was so excited to see my mom before I go to practice. I walked back some of the nurses I've came to know very well and they all wished me a happy birthday. I thanked them as I walk to my mother's room. I see that she is wide awake and she looked kind of bored. Her face lit up when she saw me. "Hi birthday girl!" She said happily and I smiled at her.

"Hi Mommy!" I rushed over to give her a hug. "How are you feeling?" I asked

She nodded her head. "I feel good. How is your birthday so far?" I nodded my head.

"It's been good Mom. I got straight A's on my report card." I said shrugging my shoulders and she gave me another hug.

"My girl. I wish I could take you to get your tattoo. Since that was our agreement." She looked kind of sad at the thought. But I decided to change the subject to some other stuff.

"Hey mom, guess what Marcus got me?" I asked her and that started us talking for about an hour.

Marcus came in and all three of us started talking for a while. Suddenly, this young woman came in there. She looks no older than 20. She looks like she's in college. The part that disturbed me was that she looks A LOT like my parents. "Um, Samantha and Marcus, meet Camilla Washington. My other daughter." My mother said suddenly. Marcus and I looked at each other and I turned to my mother.

"What?" I shrieked. I had sister I didn't know about?

**A/N: I know, I know! I have been thinking of this for a while. It would be awesome to meet a long sister on my birthday. Lol. I don't think that Sam objects to the idea of having another sister, I think that she's upset because this secret was kept from her for so long. Meh. How was this chapter? Did you like Sam's gift from Marcus? Think of it as a promise ring of some sort. I think that it will be explained the next chapter. I will probably update tomorrow. Not too sure though. I will update sometime this week. But not much to say here. THE PREMIERE OF BAD GIRLS CLUB SEASON 9 COMES ON TONIGHT! Hehe! YEAAAA! MEXICO BABY! But um, read and review! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing hslacer, Tiva all the way baby, TivaIsMyWorld, conservativegirl, SmellyThePirate, Mizz Awesome, and DS2010! You guys are amazing! **

**Tiva all the way baby- I know right! I had some the other day. It was so good! Lol!**

**TivaIsMyWorld- Lol. I love my gym's voiceovers too! I've been studying one of my team's voiceovers. Lol. I was SOOOO proud when I finally got it. "Whoop! Work the runway, work! Crimson Heat you betta twerk. Boom shakalak kazlam. Serving it hot? Oh yes, ma'am!" I loved that voiceover in 5-Alarm's dance! Took me forever to get it! Hehe! And my birthday was actually on a school day. My birthday was like this. Sash, ribbon, balloons, and all. And awww! That's one of my best friend's birthday. She cheered too! Lol. She dances now :/**

**conservativegirl-Lol! I know right! We all have our moments!**

**Mizz Awesome- Yes girl! That was fun!**

**Over 150 reviews? *celebrates* Who wants some champagne?" :D Lol**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: *jumps in your face* I'M BACKKKK! Miss me? :D I know you did! I missed you guys! I'm sorry I've been M.I.A for a while. My great-great aunt passed away a few weeks back. Then I went on vacation with some of my friends. It was an interesting trip… Then I started DRIVING SCHOOL! And I have been away from home. Smh. Alright, major cliffy, sort of right? I know, I thought for sure I was going to update the next day. I just couldn't. I didn't have the time or the motivation :P But yea, it feels good to be back! :D**

**Disclaimer: "hold up, hold up, whoa there. Let's capture this moment." ;) Lol. I'm listening to the song at the moment.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_Marcus came in and all three of us started talking for a while. Suddenly, this young woman came in there. She looks no older than 20. She looks like she's in college. The part that disturbed me was that she looks A LOT like my parents. "Um, Samantha and Marcus, meet Camilla Washington. My other daughter." My mother said suddenly. Marcus and I looked at each other and I turned to my mother._

_"What?" I shrieked. I had sister I didn't know about?_

My mother nodded her head and I could tell that she felt bad. "I'm sorry that your dad and I didn't tell you. He wanted to tell you but I said no. We put her up for adoption because we weren't ready for any kids at the time. When we were ready, we couldn't find her. She wasn't even the country. We couldn't find her adoptive parents either. We searched for about 4 years and then I became pregnant with you Samantha." She looked down at her hands the whole time she talked. I looked at Camilla and she looks kind of sad.

"Mom, I'm not mad that I have a sister. Actually, I'm ecstatic that I have a big sister. I'm upset with the fact NOBODY TOLD ME! Ma, you know how much I hate being left in the dark." I turned to Camilla. "Did you know that I existed?" I asked. I'm just curious.

She nodded her head. "Believe me, I wanted to come and meet you. But Mom and Dad said no. I'm so sorry. But happy birthday." She said thinking that it would help. I slightly smiled in response.

"Thanks Camilla. Um, I've got to go. I have cheerleading practice tonight and I have other stuff to do. Nice to see you guys. I will talk to you guys later." I was ready to grab my stuff when Camilla stopped me. I looked up at her. She was about 5'9 and I'm 5'2. How come my whole family is tall but I'm the shortest? "Yes, may I help you?"

"There is someone else I would like you to meet." She stepped to the side and a little girl was behind her. How come I didn't see her in the first place? "Samantha and Marcus, meet Laila Monroe Washington. My daughter." Laila waved and my mouth dropped for the second time in less than 10 minutes.

I looked back at my mother and Marcus. Marcus's face pretty much matched mine and my mother smiled apologetically at me. "Camilla, how old is she?" I looked down at Laila again. She didn't look older than 3.

"3" Camilla whispered and Laila walked to me and looked up at me.

"Hi. I Laila. You pwetty." Laila sweetly smiled up at me and I grinned back. I've always had a soft spot for little kids. I bent down to her level.

"And you, Laila, are a beautiful little girl." Laila giggled and gave me a hug

**XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX **

After about 20 minutes, Marcus and I had to leave. I would have loved to stay and learn more about Camilla and Laila, but I knew that I needed to get to practice. And also, I wanted to stop by my father's grave. This wouldn't be my first birthday without him here. He has gone off to sea before around my birthday time. But this is the first time that he is not on this earth physically. And it's really hard accepting the fact that he is really gone.

We are now on our way to the graveyard. I have been quiet this whole ride so far. It has been a lot going on today. I've met my big sister and my niece who I didn't even know about. This is huge. And I have a really bad feeling about something after I've met them. I highly doubt that they are going to do something crazy. I think that something is going to happen to them. Hopefully, I am wrong.

I didn't even realize that we arrived at the graveyard. It was until Marcus grabbed my hand and I turned my head towards him. He looked VERY concerned. "Sam? Are you alright?"

"Yea, just trying to process everything that has happen today." I admitted looking out of the window. I saw a black van just sitting a few parking spaces down. I don't know they look suspicious to me. I have been feeling very paranoid the past half hour. I discreetly signed to Marcus '_There is a black van about 3 or 4 parking spaces down staring at us. Do not turn around until we get out of the car.' _Marcus nodded his head and he looked confused. I can't have those people in that van figuring out what we are saying.

"Do you still want to go?" He is referring to 'visiting' my dad. I nodded my head. I don't care if we are being watched. I have the right to say hi to my deceased father if I feel like it. But I am definitely going to stay alert. Luckily, I had a knife on me. If anything, I could get a good jab into someone's leg.

We opened the door and I took a deep breath. I've visited my dad's grave before but it still SUCKS seeing it. Marcus grabbed my hand and I was grateful for it. The first time I came, I came by myself. I was a wreck. But I'm going to pull through this time and I will try not to cry this time.

When Marcus and I got to his grave, I see that there were some fresh flowers there. He hated flowers for some reason. I chuckled at the thought. My father was one weird person. I sat down on my father's grave. "Hi Daddy! I really miss you." I started off. I took another deep breath. "Honestly dad, there is so much that has happened last time I was here. But, I'm going to sing something that I think that you would like." I grabbed my phone and I found the song I wanted.

_You are the sky, the moon at night_

_You are my life, a shining light_

_These things I've learned are never ending_

_Stories we will tell_

_You don't know what a song you sing_

_You don't know how much joy you bring_

Everything my father has taught me, I don't think that I will forget them. My father has taught me to always keep my head up. And every time my family has gotten together, he always had stories to tell and he made everybody laugh. I just realized that it's never going to be the same. I do not look forward to the next family gathering because nobody will be telling stories like my father.

_You are my Angel, Angel,_

_Asleep inside your Halo, Halo,_

_I'm right beside you_

_And you know, you know how much you're loved,_

_I know you, forever you'll be my (Angel)_

My father one of my many angels. But he will be my number 1 angel beside my grandmother. I think my father knew how well-liked he was in this world. If he didn't know that, well, I hope he knows it now. And that he will ALWAYS be my angel watching over me.

_Since you believed in me, you turned my life into a dream_

_I never could have known how much your heart would lift me up_

_You don't know what a song you sing_

_You don't know how much joy you bring_

Anything I wanted to do, my father was always there to back me up. Whenever my mother was not sure about something I wanted to do, my father always convinced her. 'Come on Shelby, let her see if she likes it. We wouldn't want her to feel like she is being restricted from finding a new interest.' He would say to her. I found it so funny that she so easily gave in.

_You are my Angel, Angel,_

_Asleep inside your halo, halo,_

_I'm right beside you_

_And you know, you know how much you're loved,_

_I know you forever you'll be my (Angel)_

_You arrived to me right on time_

_And you don't have to worry_

_I'll be your way home 'cuz you are mine_

I will never forget the place I come from. And my father should never worry about that.

_When your cold and you're lonely_

_Together we'll be alright_

_You know, you know how much you're loved,_

_Angel, Angel,_

_Asleep inside your halo, halo_

_I'm right beside you_

_And you know, you know how much you're loved,_

_I know you, forever you'll be my (Angel)_

_Forever you'll be my (Angel)_

_Forever you'll be my (Angel)_

_Forever you'll be my (Angel)_

When I finished, I felt Marcus kiss me on top of my head. I'm proud of myself. I actually didn't cry. But it was just one thing that was bothering me. "Why? Why didn't you tell me about Camilla? I would have been fine with you not telling me about Laila. Well, you probably didn't know about Laila. Never mind about that. But why couldn't you tell me?" I felt some tears come to the surface but I'm going to keep them at bay. It is not the time or the place for it. I think Marcus saw this and decided that we needed to go. One thing is because I have practice in about an hour or so and I told him that I didn't want to cry. Not today.

"Bye dad." Marcus and I said and then we left. The bad feeling I had before our visit came back but I am going to ignore it. I noticed that the black van we saw earlier was gone. But yet, I'm just going to ignore it. For now anyway.

**A/N: Meh, not happy with it. Lol. I think it's because I have been gone for so LONG! I am SOOOOO sorry! I know you guys missed me! And I missed you guys! But I'm back. I won't be able to update as frequently though. School is about to start :( I know right, it totally sucks. But I will try my BEST to stay on top of my updating game. :) I have a lot to say. But I'm going to keep them to myself. What do think about Camilla and Laila? Who's Laila's dad? Haha, you will see. It's somebody we've met briefly. Any guesses? :) I think Laila is so cute! Hehe. Oh, the song is called 'Angel' by Scarlett Cherry. Such a pretty song :) Alright, um, read and review! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing Tiva all the way baby, SmellyThePirate, conservativegirl, hslacer, BurnNoticeNCIS78, and my two lovely guest reviewers!**

**And my guest 1- I missed you too! :)**

**And to my guest 2- Haha. I'm back!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. It turns out, I'm a flip-flopper for cheerleading. For those who don't feel like running that on Google, a flip-flopper is a cheerleader who is on more than one squad. So my schedule has been kind of hectic. And it's about to get worse since school has started for me. Boooo! Anyway, how are you guys? I'm ok. Like I said last chapter, this story is coming to an end! Not this chapter. Like the next few chapters maybe. But I definitely have ideas running through my head. It's too many of them. Lol. Um, this chapter, WE ARE SKIPPING TO DECEMBER! :D Yah! :) So um, see you at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. And let the church say PREACHHHHH! **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Bye dad." Marcus and I said and then we left. The bad feeling I had before our visit came back but I am going to ignore it. I noticed that the black van we saw earlier was gone. But yet, I'm just going to ignore it. For now anyway._

It's finally December! It's my second favorite month of the year! Of course, November is my favorite month of the year. But I can say that I'm getting slightly stressed out. My school is getting kind of stressful because mid-terms are right around the corner, cheerleading is in full swing. My first cheer competition is next week and I'm so excited.

My family? Well, my mother is out of the hospital. She came home around Thanksgiving and it was the best thing ever! I was elated to have her back home where she belongs. Camilla and I have definitely gotten closer. She is a really interesting and weird person. But that's fine. I like weird interesting people. And Laila, that's my energetic, funny, adorable niece. I absolutely adore that little girl.

Ever since my mother came home, I went back home. I definitely miss Team Gibbs. But I talk to them every day. I even see Abby on the weekends when we both had free time.

Right now, I'm waiting on Marcus to finish football practice. Surprisingly, it's not really cold outside. It's kind of chilly, but it feels like fall. And I'm perfectly fine with that. I prefer this weather anyway. I am talking to this girl name Avery and she's Stephen's new girlfriend. So far, I like her. She seems sweet and right for Stephen. He did a good job.

I feel my phone vibrate in my coat pocket and I look at the caller ID. It was Abby. "Hi Abs! How are you doing?" I answered happily. It's nice to hear her voice.

"_Sam! Hurry up down to the hospital! The twins are practically here!" _Abby practically squeals over the phone. I grinned.

"Abby! WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME SOONER! Ok, I will be there as soon as I can." As I am telling this to Abby, I see the coach signaling practice was over. I am glad of it. I NEED to be at the hospital. I have been with Ziva throughout the WHOLE pregnancy. There's no way in the world I'm going to back out now.

I wave goodbye to Avery and I ran downstairs to talk Marcus. "Marcus! Ziva is about to have the twins. We have to go, NOW!" I took a deep breath and Marcus smiled.

Stephen came to us. "I'm being left?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and pushed him.

"Dude, we have things to do, places to go, and people to see. Yes, you are being left. Have fun with Avery." Marcus teased him. Stephen chuckled as Avery came down to talk to us.

"But I'm hungry!" Stephen started to pout. I turned to Avery.

"Feed this poor boy while Marcus and I leave. He is probably going to want some chicken, mac and cheese, and green beans." Avery and Stephen started laughing.

"That's spot on little sis. I'm proud of you." I rolled my eyes again and chuckled.

"Shut up fool, Marcus and I gotta go." I smacked his arm and gave Avery a hug. "Avery, take care of this boy. He needs all the help he can get."

"Hey!" Stephen complained and Avery giggled.

I grabbed Marcus's hand and we both ran to his car. This is the moment we all have been waiting for since we found out Ziva was pregnant. I'm excited to meet the twins that is going to change everybody's life.

_Tony's POV_

"Ok Ziva, I see a head. Give me one last big push and one of them will be out." Jenna said looking back up at us. Ziva nodded her head and proceeded to push. I really do admire her strength. I don't think that I could push two babies out of my small body.

"Push Ziva push!" I encouraged her. Ziva's eyes shot daggers at me.

"What do you THINK I am doing, Tony?!" She shot back gasping for air. I see that her hair is damp and she is sweating. "Sorry."

"No, I understand. It's ok Ziva." She smiled tiredly and pushed one more time. Suddenly, I heard a cry.

"Baby A has arrived and it's a girl!" One of the nurses announced and placed our daughter on Ziva's chest. I know Ziva couldn't have been happier but there was one more that needed to be brought into this world.

"Ziva, she is absolutely beautiful. Alright, we have one more to bring to the happy family." Jenna said as one of the nurses pulled our oldest daughter off of her to get her cleaned up. "Alright Ziva, give me one big push and then Baby B will be here!"

Ziva nodded and she looked overjoyed and flat-out exhausted. "You're doing great Ziva. I'm so proud of you." I kissed the top of her head. I thought that she would like the encouragement.

"Thank you, Tony. It means a lot." Ziva softly smiled at me.

"Alright Ziva, push!" Jenna instructed. Ziva squeezed my hand and I thought for sure that it was going to break. But she is doing all of the dirty work.

"AGHHHHH!" Ziva shrieked. And then I heard another beautiful cry.

**A/N: Alright, gotta end it there. I know, boring. Sort of. I really tried writing childbirth. I asked my mom, and she tried to explain it to me but she had me via C-Section. Ah, what a blessing. Lol. Sorry if I got any of the information wrong, I don't have kids so I can't give you my personal experience. But all I know is that it looks like it hurts. So, like I said before, I won't be updating as frequently unfortunately. Cheerleading and school had taken over my life. Today has been my only free day in a while. I will definitely try to update before Labor Day. But until then, read and review! PM me if you need me!**

**Thanks for reviewing PrincessTiva, SmellyThePirate, hslacer, Tiva all the way baby, conservativegirl, BurnNoticeNCIS78, NcisObsessor, and my lovely guest reviewer!**

**NcisObsessor- I know, I know! I'm going to gone like this a lot now. Sadly, but I will try to stay on top of my game!**

**And my lovely guest reviewer- Awww! That's so sweet :D And HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY :D Enjoy your day! **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, Everybody! Lol. Who doesn't love that song while you're partying?! Let's take some shots everybody! :D Ok, anyway, how are you guys doing? I'm ok. I'm injured! Lol. Smh. My knee is swollen and I have to sit out of practice for a few days. Blah! :( ok, now, I have some free time. Barely. Ok, distracted. Um, oh yea, THE TWINS ARE HEREEEEEEE! Whoop whoop! :D Alright, see you at the end of the chapter! Buh-bye! :)**

**Disclaimer: What color should I paint my nails? Mmmmm. Suggestions?**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Alright Ziva, push!" Jenna instructed. Ziva squeezed my hand and I thought for sure that it was going to break. But she is doing all of the dirty work._

_"AGHHHHH!" Ziva shrieked. And then I heard another beautiful cry._

I am father. Of twin girls. Sure, I'm not the biological father. But I will be the father figure in their life. They will be MY little girls. I can't describe how I feel. I picked up Joelle and Ziva already had Mia. Mia is 5 pounds 9 ounces and Joelle is 5 pounds 5 ounces. And both are about 16 inches. I found it so strange that the twins have blue eyes but it turns out, her mother had blue eyes. And they had her dark brown hair. These girls were truly gorgeous.

We both heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Ziva said still looking at Mia. I turn my head to see the team and Samantha came in.

"Well, how's the happy family doing?" Samantha asked with a huge grin on her face. Everybody has seen the twins except for Samantha. I don't how she somehow didn't have a chance to visit but she didn't. I know she has been anxiously awaiting to see them.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

I can't believe that the twins are finally here. I walked over to Tony and I looked at one of them. "Aunty Sammy, meet Joelle Yasmin DiNozzo and Mia Arianna DiNozzo." Tony said while handing me Joelle. These little girls already have me at the palm of their hands.

"Why, hello there Joelle. I'm Aunt Sammy. And I'm going to spoil you until pigs could fly." I heard some chuckles behind me. Joelle just stared at my quizzically with her blue eyes. Oh, she and her sister are going to be some heartbreakers.

"Until pigs could fly? Pigs cannot fly Sam." Ziva said sounding confused. I started to snicker.

"It means like forever. I hope pigs won't be able to fly. That would be just scary." I thought about it for a second and I shook my head and looked back down at Joelle. I heard her starting to whimper slightly and I shook my head. "Ah ah ah! Not with Aunt Sammy. Mama, here ya go!" I gave Joelle to Ziva and I took Mia out of her hands so she could feed Joelle.

"Well hello Mia. You haven't met me yet. I'm Aunt Sammy. I'm the one who convinced your parents that you and your sister should cheer." I shot Tony a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"Are we still on this Sam?" He groaned. I nodded my head and grinned.

"Yup! They will have fun." I looked down at Mia and she was still looking at me. "Well Mia, you and your sister are gonna be some heart breakers. Dark hair and blue eyes, oh my." I cooed over her.

I looked up at Ziva and Tony "Congrats you guys. You are now the parents of two beautiful and healthy little girls. It's about time they got here!" I grinned while everyone laughed.

**A/N: I know, shorter than the usual. But I'm sure the next one will be longer. I just wanted to get something out there like the description of the twinjas. Um, I will probably update tomorrow. I doubt this weekend. I have choreography camp for cheerleading this weekend ;D it's basically the weekend we learn our routine. Ok, so, aren't the twins GORGOEOUS?! Dark brown hair and blue eyes? Tony better have his gun fully loaded! ;) They are gonna cause some trouble! Um, I would tell you about the next chapter, but it will ruin the surprise. Alright, read and review! See you tomorrow (hopefully)**

**Thanks for reviewing BurnNoticeNCIS78, SmellyThePirate, hslacer, Ncisobsessor, Tiva all the way baby, and conservativegirl! You guys are awesome! Thanks for sticking with me through this BUSY time! :D**

**BurnNoticeNCIS78- Lol. My mother frowns upon that kind of thing! But gee, I wish!**

**hslacer- Lol. I think it's too late for that. I already injured my knee :( I am sooo depressed and BORED when I go to practice and I sit out and watch. Smh, so I need an MRI on my knee. It's been like swollen for like 3 weeks now.**

**Ncisobsessor- Haha! I LOVE YOU TOO! :D and I want some NCIS merchandise :( And Australia?! I have ALWAYS wanted to go to Australia since I was a little girl! I always wanted to see kangaroos! Lol. My favorite animal when I was little!**

**SmellyThePirate- Lol, WE HAVEN'T EMAILED IN THE LONGESTTTTTTT! :O lol!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys! Um, Happy Sunday! But how are you guys? I'm ok. Don't you feel like sometimes that you just wanna go M.I.A? I just want to be off the grid for a minute. I want to see who's worried and who doesn't care. Just an experiment. But I won't do it now. If that's what you guys are thinking. Lol. I will probably let you guys know. Um, this chapter, the twins will be a few weeks old. Like near Christmas! Yahhh! Alright, buh-bye! :)**

**Disclaimer: *starts singing* Forgot what it's like to just feel ok. Praying for a day when there is no more rain…**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_I looked up at Ziva and Tony "Congrats you guys. You are now the parents of two beautiful and healthy little girls. It's about time they got here!" I grinned while everyone laughed._

_2 Weeks Later_

I honestly don't know what to feel. I am sooo proud of my team. We came in 1st and we were flawless. Then I realized that Gary's birthday is coming up this week. I have been completely out of it. I always get depressed around this time of year. But I shouldn't be. I really do try to hide it. But the people I'm closest to already know that I'm hiding something. Like London, she didn't know Gary. I met her in Elementary school, sure. But she never met him personally. But she does notice that around this time of year, I get depressed. She always asks what's wrong and I always avoid the question.

Marcus already knows why I'm feeling like this. And personally, I think that he feels kind of the same way. I noticed that he's kind of quiet, and only really talks to me. He gives me stronger hugs and kisses than usual. It's comforting though.

Ziva and Tony notice that something is off. I'm not the crazy, upbeat teenager they met in June. When I smile, they notice it's not a real smile. And they are wondering what it going on. As I play with the twins in the living room, Ziva calls me from the kitchen. "Sam, may I have a word with you for a minute?" She asked and I nodded my head. I put Mia and Joelle on both of my hips as Tony takes them from me.

"I got it from here Sam. Go ahead and talk to Ziva." Tony said. I shot him a small smile.

"Thanks Tony. Bye Mia, bye Joelle. Be good for Daddy, ok?" Mia started to yawn as Joelle was already asleep. I figured Ziva was downstairs since she wasn't in the kitchen anymore. I opened the basement door and I walk down the steps. When I got down there, I was in awe. When did they change their basement?

The basement has hardwood floors and mirrors and it actually looked like a real gym. "Whoa! When did you do this?" I asked looking around. I heard Ziva chuckle. I see her stretching so I walk over to her and sit down and started stretching as well.

We were quiet for a few minutes. I was still stretching by the time she finished. "So Samantha, we have noticed that you have not been yourself the past few days. What is going on?" She asked as she turned the radio on.

I started stretching my right split. "I don't know what you are talking about Ziva." I saw Ziva shake her head in the corner of my eye. I really don't wanna talk about it.

"Sam, you are hiding something. Your laugh is different than normal. Your eyes do not sparkle like they normally do. Your smile does not reach your eyes anymore. Please, just tell me what is wrong. I thought since your mom is back home, you would be even happier than before. If that was even possible." She started pacing back and forth and she noticed that I started stretching my left split. "Since when did you become so flexible?"

I chuckled. "It's been like that Ziva. Marcus enjoys it." I shot her a smirk and her mouth dropped.

"Oh do not tell me Sam…" She started off and I started laughing. This time, it was a real laugh.

"Calm down Mama. Nothing happened, yet." I don't care if she doesn't believe me. Most people don't believe it. But it's the truth.

"Ok, just making sure. But back to the reason why I called you down here. What is going on?" Ziva questioned once again. I sighed because I know that I need to tell her sooner or later.

"It's Gary's birthday this week. I have just been out of it." I started off. "I try to smile for the world because I don't want people worried about me. My mom already knows but she is out of town on a business thing. Marcus has been kind of out of it too. Because Gary was his friend too. But Marcus has always been good at hiding his emotions." I blurted out.

Ziva nodded her head in understanding. "Does Marcus know how you feel?" She questioned. I nodded my head.

"Behind closed doors, we comfort each other so we know that we have each other at the end of the day. It's nice." I smiled a little bit thinking of it.

"It is nice to have someone there to comfort you. We all need it sometimes. That is why I am glad that I have Tony. We just get each other. Whenever either one of us need comfort, we know it." Ziva started playing with her engagement ring. That reminds me of something.

"Now you have the twins who need their mother and father. You have many sources of comfort. Hey Ziva, did you and Tony decide on a date for the wedding?" I wanted to change the subject. I'm tired of talking about my issues.

"Um, actually, we have not had a chance to even discuss it. The twins have been such a handful. We could barely sleep some nights." She said shaking her head. Somehow, something came into mind.

"Ziva, have you told him about Somalia yet?" I asked softly so Tony wouldn't hear me if he wasn't eavesdropping. Ziva snapped up her head and shook her head rapidly.

"Did you tell him? Sam! You promised not to tell him!" I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Ziva, I didn't tell him ANYTHING! But you HAVE to tell him. The longer you hold it in, the angrier he could get because you held it in for so long. Please just tell him. You shouldn't be holding all of this baggage and he doesn't know the most significant piece of baggage that you have." I tried to reason with her and she knows that I'm right. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ok, fine. I will tell him tonight. I do not want him to be mad at me." She said in a tiny voice. I scooted over next to where she sat.

"I can't make any promises that he won't be upset. But at least he will know. It's only fair. You know what? Just talk about each other's baggage. I'm sure that he has some too. Now, I have to go. No practice tonight and no school until January. So I'm going to Marcus's house tonight. Call me to let me know how it goes. I'm going to say goodbye to Tony and the twinjas." I gave Ziva a hug and I stand up. "Bye Ziva! I actually feel kind of better talking. Thanks." She nodded her head and smiled

"No problem Sam."

I walk upstairs past the living room and the kitchen and I walk upstairs to the twin's room. I walk in and Mia and Joelle are both asleep. They are so adorable. I gave both of them a kiss on the head and tip-toed out. I was wondering where Tony was and I just so happened to see him asleep in his bed. I know he is exhausted.

I walk downstairs to get my boots and my coat and to my surprise, Marcus was here. I wasn't expecting to see him until I got to his house. "Hey Marcus, fancy seeing you here." I gave him a small smile and he gave me one back. "Ready to go home?" I asked as I put my stuff on.

"Yup. I just want to hold you." Marcus said putting his arms around me. This is going to be another one of those type of nights.

**A/N: I know you guys were wondering that why am I updating if I have choreography camp. Well, it got cancelled but I had a cheer lock-in at my gym. Kind of like a sleepover. I had so much fun. I was going to update yesterday but guess what? A HUGEEEE storm came through and knocked the power out for the night. I mean tornadoes and stuff. One tornado actually hit my friend's house. It was crazy! At first, it was all nice and beautiful outside. 10 minutes later, it's freaking POURING OUTSIDE! But hey, oh well. Oh, I go to the doctor on Tuesday to see what's wrong with my knee. I really hope it's something simple. It's a possibility I can't cheer… I think my life would be pretty much OVER! Smh. Cheerleading is like the only thing I know and I live for it. It got me through some pretty tough times… Alright. Not sure when I could update again. Maybe sometime this week. But if you need me, PM me! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, BurnNoticeNCIS78, hslacer, Ncisobsessor, and conservativegirl! You guys are awesome! :D**

**BurnNoticeNCIS78- Thanks! I really need it to get better! I need to start cheering again! Lol.**

**hslacer- Thanks! I hope it's something simple. I don't have TIME to be out injured! I have my two squads DEPENDING on me. But I will make it!**

**Ncisobsessor- Lol. You're so cute! :D**

**Song of the day: Cry by Alexx Calise. "Well I, I hardly feel alive. I'm going through the motions. But I don't feel like trying. The whole in my heart is growing bigger by the day, wish that I could crawl inside, hide away."**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? I'm ok. So about last chapter, so, Tony still doesn't know about Somalia and our poor Marcus and Sam are depressed. I know it sucks! Um, I got a review last chapter and personally, I was not a big fan of it. Why are you commenting my story if you don't like Tiva? I don't care if you don't like Tiva. If you don't like Tiva, then WHY are reading a story about Tiva? Don't bash me for something you don't like about a character. I don't care. Alright, sorry. Needed to vent. Lol. Um, see ya later!**

**Disclaimer: "Hello" said the daisy. "Welcome to a world called crazy."**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_I walk downstairs to get my boots and my coat and to my surprise, Marcus was here. I wasn't expecting to see him until I got to his house. "Hey Marcus, fancy seeing you here." I gave him a small smile and he gave me one back. "Ready to go home?" I asked as I put my stuff on._

_"Yup. I just want to hold you." Marcus said putting his arms around me. This is going to be another one of those type of nights._

We got to Marcus's house and it started to snow. Normally, I would run out in the snow and make an absolute fool of myself. But right now, I don't really care. I just kind of want to talk to Marcus, drink some warm strawberry milk and chill out.

It's a good thing we have the house to ourselves. His mother is out of town for work until about next week and she won't be taking any more trips until like January or February. I think that we just enjoy the quiet, alone time we have together. And we cherish that.

I stood near the window watching the snow fall and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Marcus with our drinks and a blanket. I took both of drinks and put it on the table as Marcus gave me some of the blanket and he sat next to me. I immediately sat on top of him and kissed him. Hard. I don't know what came over me, honestly. I just, need him. I guess he feels the same way too because I feel his hands run up and down my sides. I started smiling. Oh, he's mine now.

_Ziva's POV_

As I feed Joelle, I am trying to convince myself that I could tell Tony what I have been hiding from him for so long. I look down at Joelle and she is just staring up at me. I think that she is trying to figure out what I am thinking. "Oh baby. I do not know how to tell him." I whispered as Joelle finished. I pulled my shirt up and I started to burp her. I know that Mia is downstairs with Tony as he warm up some leftovers. Samantha and Abby decided to cook a bunch of food when the twins came because they figured that we wouldn't have the energy to cook something. Well, they were right.

Joelle finally burped and I looked at my daughter. Joelle smiled at me and I grinned back. This is the best feeling in the world.

I walk downstairs and I see Tony singing and dancing with Mia. I looked at Joelle and she looked back at me. "Do you want to go over to your sister and your daddy?" I asked her. I 'ran' to where Tony and Mia were and asked Tony, "Mind if we join you?"

Tony shook his head. "Well look who came to play Princess Mia! It's Princess Joelle and Queen Mommy! The party can now begin!" Tony started dancing with Joelle and Mia in his arms. I grabbed my camera and snapped a picture of the moment. He is such an amazing father. I cannot imagine anybody being the father of these girls.

After dinner, we bathed the twins, fed them, and told them a bedtime story. Well, Tony has his own version of a bedtime story.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway castle, there were two beautiful twin princesses. Their names were Mia and Joelle." He looked at me with his goofy grin. I rolled my eyes, shook my head and started chuckling. "Then, it was two boys that wanted to date Princess Mia and Princess Joelle and King Daddy was NOT about to have it. So he grabbed his gun and-" I had to stop him there.

"Tony, I think they are too young to hear this story. And besides, they are already asleep." I told him. He looked down and sure enough, they were asleep in our arms.

We stood up and put the twins in their respective cribs. We gave both of them a kiss goodnight and we walked out of the nursery. That's when my stomach started getting moths. Or was it butterflies? Whatever it is, I am starting to get nervous. I know I need to tell him and Samantha would kill me if I didn't tell him.

I flopped on 'my side' of the bed and started fidgeting with my hands. Tony laid down beside me and started playing with my hair. "What's going through that beautiful little head of yours?" He whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath.

"Can I tell you something? And can you promise me that you will not get angry." I sat up looking at him. He scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Ok, what is it Ziva?" I stayed silent for a few minutes. "Ziva, talk to me. Please."

Some tears started coming down my face. "I was raped in Somalia."

**A/N: Alright, you will get Tony's reaction in the next chapter! Alright, DANCE MOMS FINALE COMES ON TONIGHT! Gah! And oh, to be respectful for those who lost somebody in 9/11, my prayers are with you and your family! Nobody deserved to suffer like that. Can't believe that it happened 11 years ago… The US will NEVER forget this day. Oh, I got my knee checked. One of the options for my knee to get better was to stop cheerleading. I was like "Um, next option? Because THAT IS NOT HAPPENING!" Lol. So, I have to go to therapy for about 4 weeks. Grrr. But, I'm happy that he said that I CAN cheer. I was scared that he was going to say that I couldn't! Alright, I talk a lot. Lol. Read and Review! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing BurnNoticeNCIS78, TivaIsMyWorld, SmellyThePirate, Ncisobsessor, caz21, Tiva all the way baby, and conservativegirl! You guys are awesome!**

**TivaIsMyWorld- Hehe! I missed you too!**

**Ncisobsessor- Lol, good girl! And with storms. Lol, I like them. As long as they don't knock out my power.**

**conservativegirl- not going anywhere…YET! Lol. I will give you guys a heads-up!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: What's the tea?! Lol. For those who have no clue what that means, it means pretty much means what is going to go down or what's up. If anything, just think of cheerleaders. Only cheerleaders say that. Majority anyway. Anywho, hi guys! Lol. How are you doing? I'm alive. That's all I want in life is to live. Alright, so last chapter, left you guys off with a cliffy. Sorry about that. Haven't gave you one in a while. *shrugs* you will be fine. Alright, see ya at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: My grandfather's birthday is this weekend! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANDDADDY! I LOVE YOU WITH YOUR SILLY SELF! :D **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_We stood up and put the twins in their respective cribs. We gave both of them a kiss goodnight and we walked out of the nursery. That's when my stomach started getting moths. Or was it butterflies? Whatever it is, I am starting to get nervous. I know I need to tell him and Samantha would kill me if I didn't tell him._

_I flopped on 'my side' of the bed and started fidgeting with my hands. Tony laid down beside me and started playing with my hair. "What's going through that beautiful little head of yours?" He whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath._

_"Can I tell you something? And can you promise me that you will not get angry." I sat up looking at him. He scrunched up his face in confusion._

_"Ok, what is it Ziva?" I stayed silent for a few minutes. "Ziva, talk to me. Please."_

_Some tears started coming down my face. "I was raped in Somalia."_

Tony just sat there for a minute. Then he started clinching his fist and jaw together. "Why didn't you tell me Ziva?! I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other! Especially something as important as this!" he started pacing back and forth. I could not even bring myself to look at him.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"Does anybody else know this?" He asked surprisingly calm. I looked at him and his face still showed that he was angry. I slowly nodded my head and more tears started coming out of my eyes. "Who?" He questioned again.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Sam knows."

"How could Sam know but not me?! I'M YOUR PARTNER Zi! In and out of work!" He roared and my body started shaking with sobs. I cannot even answer his question.

Before I knew it, the door slammed and I was alone. I curled up into a ball and started bawling. I do not even know where he was going. We are snowed in so we can't go too far. He probably went down in the basement to warm off. Wait, cool off. Yes, the term is 'cool off'.

At the end of the day, Samantha was right. I did need to tell him. I think that if I held it in longer, the outcome could have been worse than this.

I leaned back and I grabbed his pillow. I started crying even more. I feel relieved that I told him but I know that he is pissed off and hurt. I feel terrible because I did this to him and we want an honest relationship with no secrets, and we talked about everything but Somalia. Somalia is a touchy subject for both of us and we know it.

I rolled out of bed, grabbed my phone and headed towards the bathroom. I just want to hide in there and never come out. I decided to call Samantha to tell her how the talk went. Since she was the one who convinced me anyway. I dialed her number and she picked up the 3rd ring. _"Hello?" _She answered tiredly. She was probably asleep.

"Hi Sam." I sniffed.

"_Mama, I'm guessing that the talk didn't go too well?" _She questioned groggily. I really do think that I woke her up.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Sam. I will just call you back." I was getting ready to hang up and then I heard her voice loud and clear.

"_No! Mama, it's ok. I'm up now. Alright tell me what happened._"

"I told him about Somalia, he tumbled and he stormed out. I am assuming he is downstairs since we are snowed in. But I think he hates me. I don't think that he wants to marry me anymore." I wiped a few tears from my face.

"_Alright, number 1, the term is 'he flipped' not tumbled Mama. And 2, how could he hate you Ziva? He is just upset that you didn't tell him something so important that you should have told him before. And I'm pretty sure that he wants to marry you sweetheart. Every couple has their problems but it's what makes the relationship stronger. This is a minor bump in your journey and there are more to come unfortunately. But you guys have a very strong relationship. I'm pretty sure that you guys aren't going anywhere anytime soon." _

She was right. Again. Tony and I have our differences but we are very strong together. As Sam would say. "He freaked out when I told him that you were one of the only ones who knew. Besides Director Vance."

"_I could understand why. You are his partner who he sees EVERYDAY and that subject just didn't come up. I just came into your life in June and you told me then. I see why he is upset. But sometimes, talking about your problems with someone you don't know very well feels different because you probably won't see them ever again. Well obviously not in our case. Telling somebody you know and trust a lot something deep like that could change the way you see that person forever."_

"Samantha, you have a way with words. How is that possible?" I asked her. The past few months, she has helped me A LOT!

"_I don't know. Honestly."_ She laughed. _"I have a lot of wise people in my family. I think its genetics."_

That actually got a chuckle out of me. _"But in all seriousness, Ziva, I'm glad you told him now. In the future, the outcome of this could have gone either way. I know it was tough saying it to him, but I am so proud of you. He is your soon-to-be husband and he deserved to know."_

"Thanks Sam. I really do appreciate it." I said sincerely.

"_No problem Mama. Go down to talk to him and work this out. I have to go now. Good luck Ziva!"_

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"_Don't worry about that Mama. I will talk to you later. Adios!" _And she hung up. Weird.

I got up off the floor and opened the bathroom door to see Tony on the other side.

"Hi Tony." I said in a little voice.

**A/N: Alright, that's the chapter! Lol. Um, I'm down at my grandparents for the weekend. And hate to break it to you guys but there is NO WAY POSSIBLE I could update next weekend. Remember I told you about my choreography camp for cheerleading being cancelled? Well it's moved to next weekend. And then my homecoming is that weekend. I'm already missing the game but I'm NOT missing the dance. I literally have choreography from like maybe 9 in the morning until like 7 on Saturday and 9 AM to 9 PM on Sunday. It's going to be sooo tiring since I am on two teams and we have choreography the same day! Oh well. It is what it is. Lol. Alright, so our Tiva is having a minor drawback in the road. Meh, it happens to every couple. But I'm sure that they will be fine. I will probably update Monday since I have no school. No promises though. See ya later! Read and review! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing conservativegirl, SmellyThePirate, DS2010, Ncisobsessor, TivaIsMyWorld, and BurnNoticeNCIS78! You guys are amazing! Thank you for being so supportive and patient with me while I struggle with school, cheerleading, and life in general.**

**SmellyThePirate- I know right, it was hilarious to write with Tony telling the bedtime stories. I could soooo see him doing that. Lol.**

**Ncisobsessor- lol. I love Dance Moms. Believe it or not, Cheer Moms are just as crazy. Probably worse than Dance Moms. And the coach on there reminds me so much of my coach. But I'm sure my coach is a little nicer than her. And during storms, I just go to sleep or read. Or eat. Like a normal day. And it would be HILAROUS when Mia and Joelle get their first boyfriend! I can see it now…**

**TivaIsMyWorld- Yes! He was like "Well you could avoid cheerleading." I was like "Next option!" Lol. Do you know how BORED I would have been? Man, I would have been on Level 1 if anything.**

**BurnNoticeNCIS78- Lol. I was about to go ninja on him too! :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: DON'T YOU HEAR ME CALLING YOU MISS HUNNAY?! Hi guys. Alright, what that means is, ahhh. Just think cheerleaders. Lol. If you wanna know what it means, be my guest and go ahead and Google it. Remember when I said this story will be ending in the next few chapters? I lied. Lol. I have a lot of loose ends I need to tie up. Don't worry though ;) I got everything under control. Alright, my infamous cousin (smojo12) is here with me today and I'm gonna bust her out for not updating her stories in forever. Cool? Alright. See ya at the end of the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Does anybody wanna guess what level(s) I am on for cheerleading? I'll give you a hint. It's between the levels of 1-5. And I am on two teams. You can guess one or both! Good luck! :D**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_I got up off the floor and opened the bathroom door to see Tony on the other side._

"_Hi Tony." I said in a little voice._

"Ziva why didn't you tell me? I thought that we weren't keeping secrets from each other anymore." He whispered and started playing my hair.

"Because Tony, I was scared. I told Samantha because well, I thought that I was not going to see her again. I did not know that we would become this close. I also did not tell you because I did not want you looking at me differently. I did not want you feeling sorry for me. It is my fault that I did not fight hard enough. I deserved it." I said walking towards the bed to lie down. I saw him from the corner of my eye shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter who you are. I would have felt bad either way because nobody should EVER go through that in their lifetime. But you survived. For that, I am so proud of you. You did not give up any information on us, no matter what torture methods they presented to you. It takes guts to do that Ziva. You made it and you pretty much made a home for yourself after that. You almost have a normal life. Well, as normal as it could get." He stroked my cheek.

"I am sorry that I did not tell you earlier. Sam told me I should but I did not listen. She was right." He lied down beside me as I turn my body so I could face him.

"Yup, a majority of 15 year-olds know what to do. Always listen to the teenagers. 99% of the time, they are right." He chuckled and I giggled. "Ziva, I wasn't upset about you being raped in Somalia. Well, I was and I still am upset about it. But I was upset because you didn't tell me. Please, let's just promise that we won't keep any more secrets like this. Okay?"

I nodded my head. That sounds fair. "Ok." I whispered. He smiled and gave me a kiss. Then, we heard a cry.

We looked at each other and laughed. "A parent's job is never done." He said getting up and I followed him.

"It is what it is." I smiled as we walked out of the room.

_Samantha's POV: The Next Day_

I woke up to someone playing in my hair. I opened my eyes and of course it was Marcus. He smiled and said "Good morning sunshine."

"You know its creepy watching people when they sleep right? But good morning." He chuckled and I stretched and looked at the clock. It is 12:27. I looked around the room and I see our clothes scattered across the floor. "Damn, it's late. Guess we worn ourselves out huh?" I smiled at him seductively and I straddled him.

"I like this side of you." He grinned deviously and I shook my head.

"No, you like every side of me. Remember?" I started kissing his neck. Oh, this is going to be fun. Then, my phone rang. We both groaned as I reach over to grab it. "Hello?"

"_Hello Samantha. Wow, it's been a while since we have talked. How are things going?"_ The unknown person questioned. Who is this? I can tell that it was a female.

"Who is this?" I asked. This is creepy and it feels like I recognized the voice from somewhere.

"_Aww, Sammy, I feel hurt. Oh, I heard that you have an older sister and an adorable little niece. Her name is Laila right?" _This person is taunting me and I don't like it one bit.

"Like I asked kindly before, who is this?" I started to get defensive. How did this person know about my sister and my niece by name? I signed to Marcus '_Text McGee and tell him to track my phone.'_

"_Oh, and I also heard that the Special Agents you were with had twins! Aren't the twins names Mia and Joelle? They sound like pretty names." _That's when it clicked. I knew who this person was.

"Maddy. Ahhh. It has been a while. What have you been up too? Been MIA on us haven't you?"

"_You figured out who I am. Very clever. And I have my reasons. You know? Being on the run is a lot of work! Staying out of sight is tiring."_ She sighed.

"Well, I have never been on the run so I wouldn't know. And I just realized you are not as smart as we thought you were." I started getting cocky with her. I have no idea where she is but I know that she is close. She is giving me clues to where she is.

"_Oh really? How is that?" _ I heard some sirens in the background so that tells me that she is outside. But then, I hear the sirens too faintly. I turn my head and Marcus signed _'She is outside.'_ I nodded my head.

"Well, for one, I could hear sirens in the background. That means you are close to where I am. Two, you are outside somewhere. Do you know where I am?" I then asked her.

"_I sure don't."_ She replied. I know she is lying. McGee, Gibbs and Tony texted me saying that they are on their way. Well, the snow has melted pretty well so they would be here soon. This has been an unusual winter. Cold one day and hot the next.

"I have one question for you Maddy." I had to keep her on the phone until the team came. She will at least be distracted.

"_What is that Sammy bear?"_ She asked sweetly.

"Eww. Please do not ever call me that. And I wanted to ask why are you doing this? I mean, you are freshmen in high school; you have a very bright future ahead of you because you are very intelligent, and you seem like a very sweet person. Well, until you killed Janelle. Why did you do it? Because she was going to give you up?" If anything, I am going to put her on blast and I am going to find out why she is doing this.

"_Don't worry about what I am doing Sam. I am doing this for a specific reason."_ I then heard Gibbs in the background _"Well that better good reason Madison. There has been a lot of people looking for you."_

"Well, see ya soon Maddy." I said cockily and hung up my phone.

**A/N: Well, here ya go! Lol. Um, this was a surprise update. I will update tomorrow hopefully. And YAHHH! We caught Maddy! Like Sam said, she is not as smart as we thought she was. Yah, Tiva got it together. And Marcus and Samantha ;) lol. That's all I could pretty much say on it. Alright, not much to say here. So read and review!**

**Thanks for reviewing PrincessTiva, SmellyThePirate, and Ncisobsessor! :D You guys are awesome**

**Ncisobsessor- lol. Here ya go! ;D**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? I'm good. I'm SOOOOO excited! It's SPIRIT WEEK FOR MEEEE! YAHHHH! That means that I have homecoming this weekend! And yes, I still have choreography camp Saturday and Sunday. I'm just leaving early on Saturday. I'm already missing the game, I'M NOT MISSING THE DANCE! Lol. Alright, about the story, how was the last chapter? I know I updated back to back. And the people who normally review didn't. :/ I'm just assuming that you guys were busy this weekend. But it's all good. Alright, we found Maddy. Her crazy self better watch out! I think something is going to be coming for her. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: "I'm running out of time down here. Does anybody hear my cries? My energy is sending distress calls. Aren't we really all just tryna to get 3000 light years away?"**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"I have one question for you Maddy." I had to keep her on the phone until the team came. She will at least be distracted._

_"What is that Sammy bear?" She asked sweetly._

_"Eww. Please do not ever call me that. And I wanted to ask why are you doing this? I mean, you are freshmen in high school; you have a very bright future ahead of you because you are very intelligent, and you seem like a very sweet person. Well, until you killed Janelle. Why did you do it? Because she was going to give you up?" If anything, I am going to put her on blast and I am going to find out why she is doing this._

_"Don't worry about what I am doing Sam. I am doing this for a specific reason." I then heard Gibbs in the background "Well that better good reason Madison. There has been a lot of people looking for you."_

_"Well, see ya soon Maddy." I said cockily and hung up my phone._

"Madison, Madison, Madison. Why aren't you enjoying your holiday? Why are you here?" Tony walked into the interrogation room where Maddy is.

"I already told Samantha why I am doing it. I want her to suffer. I think I did a good job on that." She leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face. As I stand in the observation room, I want to pound her to the ground. But I knew I have to maintain self-control.

"Oh really? How is that?" Tony questioned her.

"Well, I have been stalking her for the past few months. I see that she has met some new people in her life. And I have seen some things that she has done." She closed her eyes and smirked again. Actually I kind of figured that she was stalking me. How did she even know about Camilla and Laila?

"Well, you know that stalking is a federal offense right? And so is murder. So, are you going to tell me about Janelle?" Tony tilted his head to the side. I narrowed my eyes to try and figure out what she was going to say.

"Well, Janelle was a friend from way back. To be perfectly honest with you, I don't think that she even has a family. I have never met her parents or any other friends. And I knew that she was very smart. So, I convinced her to join me with the plan. Along with Bonnie and my mother. She went along with it but she realized that it was wrong. So, she was going to give me up so I shot her. Been on the run ever since." She said bluntly and shrugged her shoulders.

"How long have you been stalking Samantha Washington?" Tony asked all professionally. Eww, I hate it when people say my full name.

"A few months. I saw her niece Laila. She is an absolute cutie. She is so cute when she sleeps. I actually followed Marcus and Samantha home yesterday. Seems like they had fun." She laughed evilly. I think that I have lost all self-control. I almost ran out of the observation room and I felt someone holding me back.

"It's not worth it Sam. Calm down." I didn't even know Marcus was in the room with me.

"Let me go! I don't care. She was watching my niece sleep! This was more serious than I thought. And she followed us home yesterday Marcus. She was watching us! Invading our privacy! That's not cool!" I am a private person and I am not a fan of people invading my privacy.

"I know Sam. I know. But it's not worth it. I know how you are." He whispered in my ear. I'm still ready to take Maddy out.

"I still want to pound her to the ground." I haven't felt so angry in a while and I don't like this one bit.

After the interrogation, Tony had security escorting Maddy to who knows where and I heard her yelling to me in the hall. "SAMMY BEAR! Did you enjoy last night?! And how is your adorable niece? She is so cute!" I literally had to stop and take a deep breath before I do something that I regret. This is taking all of my strength not to just run back there and just, punch her in the face. I felt some tears coming out of my eyes. But these were angry tears.

"What's your reasoning for this Madison? Really, I want to know. Why are you stalking my FAMILY?! If you wanted to get to me, you almost succeeded. Congratulations." I started stepping towards her and security started to step between us. Maddy smirked and rolled her eyes.

"If I tell you, then the surprise won't be any fun. But I do know how to get to you. Messing with your loved ones always gets ya. Beware, something could happen to your niece."

She is 100% right. If somebody messes with my loved ones, I go ballistic. "I suggest you tell me what the hell you are talking about before I show you what I'm capable of." I growled and I started stepping a little closer. Nobody but this security guard is here so, nobody can hold me back but this small guy.

"You will see Sammy Bear. You will see." I really don't want to get into a fight with a suspect, in a federal building, where my uncle is the Director. That will not look good for him so I slowly backed away.

"You are skating on very thin ice Madison. Have fun in jail!" I stormed off into the bullpen. Luckily, only Marcus was in there. He saw my face and he didn't look happy.

"What happened Sam?" I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Marcus, that bitch better sleep with one eye open tonight. I am ready to attack."

**A/N: Alright, Maddy is ridiculous, isn't she? Smh. Sam was about to take that girl ALL THE WAY OUT! But good thing she had some self-control. I would have just punched the girl. And I agree, I will FIGHT for my loved ones. I will go to the end of the world for them if I had to. Alright, so, HOMECOMINGGGGGGGGG! YESSSSS! I am soooo excited! My girls and I are going to turn it OUT! Lol. So, sorry I can't update this weekend. But I'm updating now. Lol. Um, I'm excited for choreography camp too. What a jam-packed weekend! I better not get homework. It's like 7 hours of school isn't enough. But um, Read and Review! I have a headache :(**

**Thanks for reviewing BurnNoticeNCIS78, SmellyThePirate, conservativegirl, and Ncisobsessor! **

**Ncisobsessor- Lol. I did that during my lunch and everybody at my lunch table was singing with me. It takes A LOT to embarrass me. I perform in front of thousands of people with a crop top and shorts on. So, singing and dancing in public won't embarrass me. And yes, they sure did! Lol. And OMG! I LOVEEE MEAN GIRLS! I was sooo happy when it came on TV the other day. I was literally quoting the whole movie. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hey guys! Haven't heard from me in about a week, huh? I know. But homecoming was sooooo much fun! And some people are just TRIFILING at my school. I don't even wanna THINK about what I witnessed. Smh, eww. And choreography camp was a lot of fun too and tiring. I have no school tomorrow(well today) so I'm going to catch up on my sleep. Can't wait! Um, about last chapter, I like a feisty Sam. I have said this before, I know. I don't think that we have seen her like this though. Um, about that little surprise thing, yeah, you are about to find out. Buh-bye! :)**

**Disclaimer: "If you're scared, don't be scared when I'm gone." Ghost by Alisa Shamrow :)**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"You are skating on very thin ice Madison. Have fun in jail!" I stormed off into the bullpen. Luckily, only Marcus was in there. He saw my face and he didn't look happy._

_"What happened Sam?" I looked up at him and shook my head._

_"Marcus, that bitch better sleep with one eye open tonight. I am ready to attack."_

About a half hour later, my uncle decides to call me into his office. To be honest, I am not nervous. I didn't hit her, but I was so close to just pounding her to the ground 6 feet under. Marcus looked so nervous for me and I smirked. "I'm not worried. It's okay." I gave him a peck on the cheek and I walked upstairs to his office. I walked pass Cynthia's desk and shut my uncles door.

"Have a seat Samantha." My uncle says gesturing for me to sit down. I sat down and crossed my legs and my hands on my knees. I leaned back into my chair.

"So what's up Uncle Vance? Long time no chat." I started off the conversation. He rolled his eyes.

"We just talked no more than 3 hours ago." He said grabbing a toothpick.

"I know right! That's like forever!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face. I got a chuckle out of him and he shook his head.

"So Sam, I heard that you got into a little altercation with a suspect in my building. Tell me about what happened." He continued to pick his teeth with his toothpick.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you sure you want to hear a teenage girl talk about somebody?" I teased.

"I'm getting used to it with Kayla. I think I could handle this." He replied.

"Alright Uncle Vance, you asked for it. So, the first day of school, Madison, your suspect, blows up Washington High along with this girl named Janelle. Turns out Janelle, Madison, Bonnie and Jeanne had plans to take me out. For what reason, I don't know and or care. Maddy shot and killed Janelle and has been on the run. Turns out that she has been stalking me and my family, including you, for a few months now. She knew my niece by her name. I have only told like 2 other people her name and she was not one of them. And she said some things that kind of got to me." I shrugged my shoulders as I finished.

"What did Madison say that 'got to you'?" He questioned me. Is that what he got out of the whole story?

"Really Uncle Vance? That's all you got out of that long story I just told you? And something about some surprise of some sort involving Laila. Nothing is going to happen to my niece if I could help it. If not, something is going to have to give." I said looking at the floor.

"It will be alright Sam. Everything will be fine." He assures me and I nodded my head. Something is going to happen, I feel it. But I want to ignore it.

"Thanks Uncle Vance. Alright, I need to go downstairs and talk to Marcus about this. It's been a long week." I started playing with the ring Marcus gave me on my birthday.

"Ahhh, speaking of Marcus, how is he? Is he treating you right?" He asked and I smiled and rolled my eyes teasingly.

"Yes, he's amazing. He definitely treats me right. If not, I would definitely say something." He smirked and nodded his head.

"Well, you are right. I will see you later Sam." I got up and waved to my uncle.

"Bye Uncle Vance!" I closed his office door and I walked back down to the bullpen where I see the team working diligently. Including Ziva. Why is she working? She is on maternity leave, right? "Hey Ziva. I didn't know that you were working today."

Ziva snapped her head up and smiled nervously at me. I immediately started getting nervous. "Ziva, what's going on? Why are you even working today?" I asked again.

"Samantha, I have to tell you something in private. Let's go somewhere else and talk about this." Ziva escorts me to the elevator. What is going on? I pressed the button for the elevator and the doors opened immediately. We stepped inside and the doors shut.

Ziva pressed the emergency switch and turned to me and took a deep breath. "Samantha, we just got a case. It is all hands on deck. A little girl is missing." She said avoiding eye contact with me. My heart sunk. I have a soft spot for little kids. I will admit that. Why would somebody kidnap a child? They can't defend themselves and can't put up a fair fight.

"Oh my goodness. Ziva, that really sucks. Do you need help with anything? Do you need me to watch the twins? What's the little girl's name, if I could ask?" I'm not sure if it's right to ask who the victim is but it's a fair shot.

Ziva took another deep breath and looked me in the eye for the first time since we have been in that elevator. "Sam, I am so sorry. But Laila is missing."

My eyes started to water. I couldn't take this. I restarted the elevator and walked right into the bullpen. Everybody gave me a look of sympathy. Marcus grabbed my hand and I was ready to just leave that place. Before we could leave, Tony yelled "Got something!" We all turned around to him and he pointed to the big screen and a video popped up.

"I'm back twerp." I think my mind is playing tricks on me. It can't be.

But it is.

Jeanne Benoit.

**A/N: POW! Jeanne is back! Will that mean that Bonnie is back? Not necessarily. She needed some SERIOUS psychological help. Jeanne was just crazy. She took our baby doll Laila! HOW DARE SHE! Um, OMG! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE PREMIERE?! I actually did like it but I was SLIGHTLY disappointed. But I LOVEDDDDD the Tiva scenes. Squeezing her thigh, brushing back her hair, and OMG! I was just fan girling soooo hard on Tuesday night. I was tweeting about it all night, I thought I was going to get in twitter jail. And I would say more but then, I have some reviewers who haven't seen it yet, so I don't wanna ruin it for you. But I heard that it's Tiva's season! I was like "ABOUT TIME! Took about 7 years!" But none the less, I'm super excited for Tiva this year! Um, enough of me. I'm uploading at like early in the morning and I'm tired. So, bye! Read and review! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, BurnNoticeNCIS78, Ncisobsessor, and conservativegirl! :D You guys are awesome!**

**Ncisobsessor- Yup, I live in the U.S.A! And I don't mind talking through my reviewers via review. I like meeting new people. If anything, follow me on twitter! Lol. I would love to come to Australia though. Seems sooooo beautiful.**

**Song of the day- "Promise me, you won't follow me. Cause I've gone down the wrong road and I lost my own way back." Trapped by Josephine. :D Need some songs? Let me know! :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you? I'm doing fine. How was the last chapter? Well, Jeanne is back! I know right! Shocking. Lol. Um, I don't wanna say too much. So see ya at the end of the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: "Please. I've never been like this before. Never been the one to implore. Never expected to appease. Please. You're falling this girl to her knees. Please. Please." Please by Alisa Shamrow :D**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_Ziva took another deep breath and looked me in the eye for the first time since we have been in that elevator. "Sam, I am so sorry. But Laila is missing."_

_My eyes started to water. I couldn't take this. I restarted the elevator and walked right into the bullpen. Everybody gave me a look of sympathy. Marcus grabbed my hand and I was ready to just leave that place. Before we could leave, Tony yelled "Got something!" We all turned around to him and he pointed to the big screen and a video popped up._

_"I'm back twerp." I think my mind is playing tricks on me. It can't be._

_But it is._

_Jeanne Benoit._

"Oh my gosh. Are you serious? Really Jeanne?" I can't believe that she is out of jail, and freaking kidnapped my niece. I see Laila in a chair and she looks so scared. If I could jump through that TV and save her, I would do it in an instant.

"Yes twerp. It's me. How is life going. Oh, you're niece is soooo cute!" She walks over to Laila and pulls back her hair kind of rough for my liking. "Say hello to your Aunty Laila."

"Aunt Sammy, help me!" She cried out and my heart broke to pieces.

"Baby doll, stay strong for Aunt Sammy and Mommy, ok? I will be there. I promise. Be the big girl that you are." I said calmly to her. On the inside, I'm so ready to just kill Jeanne.

"Aunt Sammy can't help you Laila. She doesn't know where we are. But it's ok. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise." And then she slapped her. Laila started crying her little eyes out.

"Aunt Sammy. Help me. Pwease!" And the video ended. I'm so going to Jeanne. Her days are numbered.

I felt my eyes water again and I wiped them away quickly. I will NOT cry. "McGee! Did you get a trace?" Gibbs barked out.

"No." McGee said looking down disappointed. I can't take this. I need to find my niece. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button. Marcus popped up beside me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me softly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I whispered to him as the elevator opened. A tear fell down my cheek. This madness, I can't take it.

_ZIVA'S POV_

I feel so bad for Sam. I cannot imagine my daughters being kidnapped. Sure, Laila is not Samantha's daughter but Laila is Samantha's niece. Laila is so young and defenseless. She can't fight back if she tried. "Hey." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up and it was Tony. "Are you ok?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "A toddler being kidnapped is terrible. And now, I am a mother so this affects me even more than it should." I admitted. Tony nodded his head.

"As a father, this definitely affects me too. Trying to imagine your little girl being kidnapped by somebody you used to trust kills you on the inside." He stated playing with his pen.

"It should not happen to anybody in the world. But it does. When it's a child who is kidnapped, the situation is just, different. Somebody is so little who can't fight back." I said putting my head in my hands.

"The best we could do is protect them. And put them in karate." I chuckled.

"I agree." I said to him and I got an email. It was from an unknown source and McGee was just walking in the bullpen. I did not realize he was gone. "McGee, I have something. But I think you need to track this." I pressed the button to open it and it transferred to the big screen and it was Jeanne.

"Where's the twerp? Her niece wants to give her a message." Jeanne growled. She stepped aside and showed Laila. Her face was slightly swollen and had a black eye forming. I am so glad Sam is not here to see this.

"Miss Ziva and Mr. Tony, can you pwease tell Aunty come to where I am awone before midnight or I die. Pwease. I scared. Help me." Laila says hopelessly. I stepped forward and nodded my head.

"Yes Laila. We will tell her. Be strong for us ok?" I gently said to her and she nodded her head.

"Yes Miss Ziva." Jeanne's face popped up in the screen again.

"You heard Laila. Our dear Samantha needs to come ALONE or she dies. Got it? Good. Bye!" And the screen went blank. I turned to Tony.

"Samantha is going to be crushed. We have to tell her." I turned to McGee. "Did you get a trace from the video."

McGee nodded his head and held up a sticky note. "Yep. It's some place over the Bay Bridge. About two hours or so away from here. I will call Gibbs and let him know."

"I will get the cars ready." Tony said grabbing his stuff. I grabbed my stuff as well.

"I will go find Marcus and Samantha." Tony and I took the elevator together. I tried to call Marcus and Samantha but neither one of them answered. Actually, Samantha's phone is completely off. I start to worry a little but I remained calm for the most part.

I got off of the elevator to see if Marcus and Sam were in there. Nope. Abby is bopping her head to music. I don't want to disturb her. So I took off into the direction of the showers.

I walked in there and nobody was in there. Hm. I walked towards the direction of the gym and sure enough both of them are there. Marcus is asleep and Samantha is dancing. I did not know that she could dance. She looks beautiful and she was nailing those turns. Her music she was dancing to continued as I walk through the room.

_Please get me out of here,_

_So I can disappear from the life I'm leading_

_I don't think they'll be needing me anymore_

I walk over to where the radio is and turned off her music. She stopped doing her turns and looked at me. "Oh, hi Ziva. I was wondering who turned off my music." She stated walking to where her drink was started taking a sip of her water. This is the Samantha I saw yesterday. No sparkle in her eyes, no bounce in her step. She just looks, dull.

"Laila has a message for you." I simply said and Samantha's eyes got bigger.

"Oh my gosh. What did she say? Is she okay? Please tell me that she's ok!" She started panicking. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"She said go to the place where she is alone. It is about two hours away from here. Get Marcus up and let's go. You have to be there by midnight." I told her and she grabbed her stuff and started shaking Marcus awake.

"Wait, why by midnight?" She questioned putting one hand on one hip.

"Or else she dies. Now c'mon. Let's go."

She finally got Marcus awake and her clothes put on. She looked so out of it and so hopeless. I grabbed her hand and she looked back at me. "Yes Mama?" She asked.

"About your song you were dancing to earlier, you are and always will be needed. Please don't disappear on me. On any one of us." I told her. She gave me a little smile.

"I will try not to Mama. I will try not to."

**A/N: Man, I'm tired. I keep meaning to do this, but I always forget until AFTER I already uploaded a chapter. Um, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Over 200 reviews?! Really?! That's AWESOME :D! Alright, got that out of the way. Um, you know how you are alone and you start overthinking everything and get depressed? Well, that's happening to me right now. Lol. Smh. The portion of the song is called 'Disappear' by Christina Li. Very pretty and heartbreaking song. Not much to say here. So read and review. I got homework for my Psychology class to do in the morning… Ugh!**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, BurnNoticeNCIS78, and conservativegirl! You are awesome! :D**

**SmellyThePirate- I know right. My best friend was like "make her sound like a creep." Lol. **

**BurnNoticeNCIS78- Lol. Marcus and Samantha have been there and back. I'm pretty sure that Marcus has seen our Sammy get a little violent. We haven't seen her get violent. Yet. I'm not sure if we ever will. But I guarantee you, it's gonna be hilarious if we do see her go all ninja on somebody. Hehe.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? I'm, I don't know. I wanna fall off the grid for a while. I said this before but I'm really considering it. *shrugs*enough of my issues, how was last chapter? Our poor Laila! I really think Sam will kill her. Lol. I would too. I don't blame her. I don't have a niece but I will FIGHT to protect my loved ones. So, I don't have much to say here. See ya at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: "You hate us 'cause we're beautiful. Well we don't like you either! We're cheerleaders! WE ARE CHEERLEADERS! ROLL CALL!" I'm pretty sure every cheerleader loves the 'Bring it On' Movies. Even if they aren't accurate what's so ever, it's still fun to watch it.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_She finally got Marcus awake and her clothes put on. She looked so out of it and so hopeless. I grabbed her hand and she looked back at me. "Yes Mama?" She asked._

_"About your song you were dancing to earlier, you are and always will be needed. Please don't disappear on me. On any one of us." I told her. She gave me a little smile._

_"I will try not to Mama. I will try not to."_

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

I walk into the building where Jeanne told me to meet at. This place is creepy and it smells terrible. I held my nose and shook my head. Ewww. Well, we are on a farm. I never pictured Jeanne's booshie self being here. Well things change I guess.

I heard somebody sobbing and I started to follow it. I didn't have a gun on my but I had a knife on me. I don't think Jeanne is smart enough to find it. I finally found where the sobbing was coming from and I find Laila sobbing and curled up into a ball. "Laila." I whispered and she shot her head up.

"Aunt Sammy! You came!" I ran to where she was and gave her a hug. She was still bound to her chair. I'm so glad that she is ok. And alive, most importantly.

"Of course I did baby doll. I promised you." I told her as I untie her hands. Jeanne tied this way too tight for a child. Poor baby is going to have bruises on her arms and all over her body. If this child needs therapy, Jeanne's family is going to have to pay for it.

"Jeanne say she won't hurt me. But she did." Laila's big eyes stared at me. She looks so scared. I wiped her eyes.

"Jeanne is a bad, bad person and not very nice." I took out my knife to cut the rope and I made sure Laila didn't see it. She is already going to have nightmares and I didn't want to traumatize her more.

"Baby." She whispered. I got the rope off of her hands and she immediately gave me a hug and I hugged her right back. "Baby." She whispered again.

"What baby Laila?" I asked softly. Before Laila could answer me, an unpleasant voice disturbed the peace.

"Well, look at what the cat drug in." Jeanne snarled. I put Laila down and she went behind me as I face Jeanne.

"I think I'm looking at what the cat drug in. Girl, really? A farm? Never pictured you as a country girl." I smartly replied. I really can't stand this chick. Jeanne rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I heard you have some family around here. Laila didn't recognize the place. I'm surprised. How come she doesn't recognize it?" She asked leaning up against the wall crossing her feet and arms.

"Family doesn't know about her. Enough about me. Why are you doing this?" I questioned and Laila started moving behind me.

"Because I want to get to you." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Laila. Baby doll, earmuffs." I instructed to Laila and she covered her ears. I don't want her to hear what I have to say. I turned back to Jeanne. "Your crazy ass daughter and best friend Bonnie said the same damn thing. I suggest you try another reason."

"Ok, how about this one, I want to kill you." She shrugged her shoulders and I shrugged my shoulders back.

"Then do it then, bitch. Come at me bro 'cause I AIN'T NEVER SCARED!" I held out my arms and rolled my neck. I am so lying. I don't want to die, especially in front of Laila. Jeanne pulled out her gun.

"Alright. But this is way too easy." She says aiming her gun at me. I just smirked. Give me about 5 seconds.

"You know what they say, if something is too easy, it ain't right!" I told her and she shook her head and grinned at me evilly.

"No, this feels right." She says. Then, Team Gibbs walks into the door.

"No, I'm pretty sure that it's wrong." Gibbs replied aiming her gun at Jeanne. She looked to the team and back to me.

"Tony! Look, after I kill Samantha, we could be together again. And this time, we would be together forever." She smiled flirtatiously. I look at Ziva and she has so much rage in her eyes.

"Bitch please. You are going to have to kill me too." Ziva spat at her and my mouth dropped. I have never seen Ziva curse. But this is hilarious. I start laughing.

"BURNNNN! Good one!" I continue laughing. Jeanne stomped her feet like a child and pouted.

"Jeanne, I am OVER you. How many times do we need to go over this?" Tony started to get angry and Jeanne started getting angry too.

"How about I kill the little twerp and we will find out." She turned her head back to me.

"Jeanne, put the gun down." Gibbs said. I looked back at Laila and she still had her hands covering her ears. Good girl. I'm glad she isn't hearing this.

Jeanne ignored him and smirked at me. "Goodbye Samantha Washington. I never liked you." She's telling me this like I care.

I smirked right back at her. "Goodbye Jeanne Benoit. The feeling is mutual, I'm surprised anybody liked you." I waved at her.

"I was well-liked in school! Don't you dare say otherwise!" Her face started getting red.

"Hate to burst your bubble sweetheart, they were using you because they thought you were easy. You slept with the whole football team. Of course they like you!" And it's the truth. I remember Jeanne and Bonnie talking about this when I was younger. It may be a low blow, but it is what it is. The truths hurts. Jeanne's face got completely red and she had some tears running down her face.

All I hear are gunshots and screaming. I covered Laila with my body. If anything, she will be just be sore. Then, I feel some pain in right leg. Please don't let this be a gunshot.

**A/N: Alright. Lol. A feisty Sam cracks me up. Oh, earmuffs mean 'cover you ears'. And eye-mask is cover your eyes. I use that with the little kids I'm with. Lol. Um, what baby is Laila talking about?! :O We will see! Hahahahahahaha! I don't think it's bad or anything. But um, I'm really thinking about going MIA soon. Just gonna take a break from the world. Imma turn off my phone, not gonna review any stories, not gonna tweet, or anything. I wanna see who will miss me and what not. Sometimes, you don't know how important something is until that one thing in your life is gone. Alright, I'm gone. I have church in the morning and I have practice all afternoon tomorrow. Bye!**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, BurnNoticeNCIS78, and DS2010. I know I'm updating back to back but I feel bad that I can't update as often throughout the week so it's kind of like a double update thing. :P**

**Song of the day: "Where would I be, if I hadn't met you. Would I hopelessly sad and alone." Sentimental by Nikko Lowe. :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: "Want, want? What do I want? Ever since I was a little girl there's only been one thing I want, I want, I want what every little red-blooded girl in America could want, I want, I want what I have wanted since the first day I learned to want. I WANNA BE A ROCKETTE!" Lol. No I don't, I wanna be a cheer coach. But I love Rockettes, I admire them because learning routines in such a short amount of time is tiring and I understand. It's amazing how they handle it. Um, off topic here. Hi guys! How are you? I'm chilling like a boss. *flips hair*Um, we found Laila! Yahhhh! I don't wanna say too much. So buh-bye!**

**Disclaimer: My friend: "I need somebody to put my tracks in my hair. *pats hair and smacks gum*" Me: "Girl, you sound too ratchet for me!" Lol! Oh, the conversations I have with her. **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

"_I was well-liked in school! Don't you dare say otherwise!" Her face started getting red._

"_Hate to burst your bubble sweetheart, they were using you because they thought you were easy. You slept with the whole football team. Of course they like you!" And it's the truth. I remember Jeanne and Bonnie talking about this when I was younger. It may be a low blow, but it is what it is. The truths hurts. Jeanne's face got completely red and she had some tears running down her face. _

_All I hear are gunshots and screaming. I covered Laila with my body. If anything, she will be just be sore. Then, I feel some pain in right leg. Please don't let this be a gunshot._

After the gunshots stop, I immediately look down at Laila who had her head covered and was curled up into a ball. "Laila, are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded her head. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee all ran over to us. I see Jeanne is dead from my angle. Ha. About time. And then you hear a baby cry. Laila took my hand and started running towards the crying and I started limping. My leg freaking hurts.

"Baby! Baby!" She kept repeating. We finally got to wear the crying came from and it was a girl who was unconscious, or dead with a baby in her arms. I gasped. The girl looked so pale and she looks right about my age.

"TONY, ZIVA, GIBBS, MCGEE! Get in here please!" I yelled out. "Laila, eye-mask. You shouldn't be seeing this type of stuff." And to be honest, neither should I. But I am. Laila covered her eyes as the team came in. Ziva gasped and Gibbs, McGee, and Tony just stood there.

I heard this ticking noise and I started looking around until I found it. I actually found it and when I stepped closer to it, it was a bomb. Oh crap. We had two minutes to get out of here. I think Jeanne had this set up to see if I would show up in time to get Laila. Looked at my watch and sure enough it was 11:58. "You guys, it's a bomb in here. We have 2 minutes to get the girl, the baby and roll out." I told them and they whipped their heads back at me.

"Where is the bomb?" Ziva asked me. I pointed to wear the bomb was. Like right on the ground. To a normal person's eye, it would have been easy to miss it.

"Laila and Sam, go outside. We got this." Gibbs said. I was ready to object but I looked down at Laila. I don't want for her to see what goes on in the real world. I want her to stay that happy, silly 3 year old who didn't have their childhood robbed.

"Ok. Stay safe. Please." I said as I picked Laila up and put her on my right hip. I immediately regret doing that because my leg hurts. She may be small but I still feel the pain. "Hey Laila, get on my back please." She moved to my back and had her arms around my neck.

I limped out of the abandoned farm as fast I could. When we got outside, I heard the team behind me running. "GO SAM! GO!" Our two minutes were up quickly. I ran behind this well thing. Hey, a wishing well. And then the building exploded.

I covered Laila the best I could while trying not to put pressure on my leg. I really hope it's not anything serious. I don't have time to be injured.

After the chaos ended, I looked up and around to see if anyone was injured. "SAM? LAILA? ARE YOU GUYS OK!" I can't tell if it's McGee or Tony saying that. I know it's not Ziva or Gibbs.

"YES! WE ARE OK! WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?!" I yelled back at them.

"YEA, WE'RE GOOD!" They responded. "WE WILL BE RIGHT OVER!"

Laila held on to me for dear life and I picked her up and gave her a close hug. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. I went through it before Laila. I promise you, everything will be alright."

"I scared Aunt Sammy." She cried into my shoulder and I want to cry with her. But I knew that if I cry, she is going to start crying more.

"I know you are baby doll. I know you are. But you know what, you are such a brave girl. You earned your big girl badge." I leaned back and smiled at her. She gave me a weak smile and nodded her head.

"Yea, I big girl!" She exclaimed and I nodded my head. I then saw the team coming towards me. Ziva was carrying the baby and McGee and Tony were carrying the girl while Gibbs was on the phone. "Baby ok?" Laila asked.

Ziva nodded her head. "Yes, the baby is ok Laila. A little scared but ok." Ziva started rocking the baby back and forth.

I looked over at the baby. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I questioned. It was wrapped in a green blanket so I had no clue of knowing. Ziva smiled at me.

"A beautiful little boy." I smiled and looked at him. He was absolutely adorable. Then Ziva's face went out to a all out shocked look. "Sam, do you feel ok?" I nodded my head.

"My right leg hurts a little. But I'm fine. Why?" I looked down and I saw blood. Well that explains my pain. I gently put Laila on the ground, grabbed my bandana, and wrapped it around my leg. Well, it isn't the best thing but it's something.

"Sam, did you get shot?" Ziva asked me. Tony, McGee and Gibbs immediately looked up at us to see what we are talking about.

"Meh, didn't feel like it. Maybe a grazed bullet. Then, my phone started ringing signaling that somebody is calling me via video chat. Not a lot of people do this with me. I looked at the caller ID and it was Marcus. "Hello?" I answered the phone while I sit down and Laila came to sit on my lap to see who I was talking to.

"_Hey Sam, hey Laila. Are you guys ok."_ He asked concerned.

Laila spoke before I could. "Yup! Aunt Sammy and the team save day!" She said excitedly. I couldn't help but smile a little. I would do it all again if I had to. Not that I want to.

"We found a girl who is about 15 or 16 with a baby. Not sure if she is the mother or not. But she is unconscious and the baby is fine."

Marcus looked so concerned "_What hospital are you guys going to?"_

"Peninsula Regional Medical Center. It isn't too far away from here and they are a good hospital. You know where that is right? I will need to checked out." I said that last part quietly.

"_Yea, I know where it is. Why do you need to get checked out there? Sam, what happened?" _Ugh, he heard me.

Laila spoke up again. "Aunt Sammy may got shot." Marcus looked at me with his mouth dropped.

"_Samantha! Why didn't say that in the first place! You could be seriously hurt!"_

I sighed. "Marcus, I promise you baby I'm fine." I hear sirens and I see an ambulance coming up here

"_Sam, you have to tell me this kind of stuff."_ I feel like a little kid being scolded by her father.

"Marcus, it's nothing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Alright, the ambulance is here and I'm sure they are going to be nosy. I love you. See you in about two hours."

"_I love you too Sam. Don't die on me now. I need you here." _My heart just swelled up when he said that.

"Don't worry. I got you. If I go, I'm going kicking and screaming."

"_I know you will. See you in two hours."_

"Bye! Say bye Laila."

"Bye Uncle Marcus!"

I hung up and looked at Laila. Laila looked back at me. "I want Mommy."

"I know baby doll. Mommy is out of town and will be back before Christmas. Which is like 4 days away." I gave her a kiss on top of her forehead and she nodded her head. Then the paramedic came to us.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked. I nodded my head and started to explain the story. This is going to be a long night.

**A/N: Alright, alright, alrightttttt! We finished another chapter. I'm reallyyyyy tired. I'm actually not supposed to be updating tonight but I had literally over half the chapter done yesterday and I was like 'why not finish it after practice?' I was like typing this with my eyes drooping. But I was so excited to get it out to you guys. So, JEANNE IS DEAD! HALLEJUAH! About time! Um, yea, that was the baby Laila was talking about. We will meet her and I guess her son next chapter. I don't know if I want him to be her son yet. Or maybe I know and I don't wanna tell you. It could go either way! Lol. I don't know. Practice was soooo tiring tonight. There is a good chance I won't update until Saturday but hey, keep on hoping. I may fool around and update again before then. But, read and review. I'm going to sleep to go to a jail called school in the morning!**

**Thanks for reviewing DS2010, SmellyThePirate, conservativegirl, BurnNoticeNCIS78, Ncisobsessor! You guys are awesome! :D  
SmellyThePirate- Lol. I didn't go yet! I will try my best to stay!**

**conservativegirl- Awww! I won't! I will try not to anyway. Just A LOT going on at home, school, and personally. And 2015?! I'M THERE TOO! *virtually high-5's***

**BurnNoticeNCIS78- I don't like making people sad! :( I'm sorry! DON'T GET SAD, GET GLAD! :D **

**Ncisobsessor- Psh, kayaking? I don't have time for anything else but school and cheerleading! Lol. I HAVE NO OTHER HOBBIES! But writing Fanfiction of course.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? I'm ok. Just tired. Blah! I have a knot on my chin. And my wrist, knee and head hurts. Smh. Lol. The things I do for cheerleading. I am so dedicated to that sport. Um, about this chapter, we are going to meet the girl and the baby boy! Whoop whoop! I don't wanna say too much! Buh-bye! :)**

**Disclaimer: "Mom and dad tried to hide the world. Said, the world is just too big for a little girl. Eyes wide open, can't you see, I had my first heels by the age of 13. Mom and dad tried to hide the boys, I swear that just made them want me more. At 14 they asked me what I wanna be, I said "Baby 21, so I'd get me a drink." Lol. Schoolin Life by Beyoncé**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_I hung up and looked at Laila. Laila looked back at me. "I want Mommy."_

_"I know baby doll. Mommy is out of town and will be back before Christmas. Which is like 4 days away." I gave her a kiss on top of her forehead and she nodded her head. Then the paramedic came to us._

_"Are you guys ok?" He asked. I nodded my head and started to explain the story. This is going to be a long night._

I feel so sore right about now. It felt worse as I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Mmm?" I answered.

"Aunt Sammy? Can you do my hair?" Laila asked pointed to her head. I nodded my head and sat up. I lifted Laila onto my bed. The lower part of my leg is in a cast. I definitely forgot about it for a second. I accidently put pressure on my leg and I gasped. Ow! Laila turned back to me. "Aunt Sammy hurt?"

I shook my head. "I'm ok Laila. What do you want to do with this hair of yours?" I ruffled her hair and she giggles.

"I dunno." She shrugged her shoulders and I had an idea.

"How about plaits?" I suggested and she nodded her head excitedly.

"Yea yea! Plaits!" I chuckled and grabbed the comb that was in my bag. Girls never go ANYWHERE without a comb. Well, at least I don't anyway. "Aunt Sammy?" Laila asked.

"Yes baby doll?"

"Will you sing to me?" She asked quietly almost like she was embarrassed. Laila never asked me to sing to her. But I will be glad to.

"Sure baby doll. I have a song that you will definitely like." I grabbed my phone and started looking for the song. I have a lot of music on my phone and soon, I have to start deleting some. Oh well.

_I got a wish that's only mine_

_I got a wish that might seem dumb to you_

_I'm gonna wish as hard as I can_

_Lemme tell you, I wanna tell it to the trees_

_I wanna hear it whisper back to me_

_I'm gonna wish as hard as I can_

As I start off, I look down at Laila and she smiles. She knows that she can't move her head while I'm doing her hair. We set that straight a while ago.

_Well, if wishes were fishes,_

_The sea would be for love_

_With a million little dreams, _

_Come and get yourself a cup_

_Wooooahhhh_

_There is one for you I know 'cuz_

_Everybody loves a dream,_

_As crazy as that dream might seem_

_Everybody loves a dream or two_

I am a huge dreamer. I have a lot of dreams. But one of the most important dreams for me is being successful in life, and making all of the ones I love proud. I owe a lot to a lot of people in my life. I still see Laila smiling and closing her eyes. I know this girl is so tired. Poor baby. Well, I'm almost finished her hair anyway.

_Everybody, Everybody, Everybody_

_Loves to dream it big or small,_

_Wishing on a star to fall_

_So it can make their crazy dreams come true_

I was nowhere near finished the song when Laila and I heard a knock on the door. We both looked up and it was the team and Marcus. "Hey guys. Enjoy the coffeehouse?"

Ziva scrunched her face up. "No Sam, the coffee tastes terrible here." She grumbled and I snickered.

"No Mama, coffeehouse is like, ahh forget it." I will let Tony explain coffeehouse. I finished Laila's hair and I tapped her shoulder. "Your done baby doll. Wanna look?"

She nodded her head as I gave her my phone so she could see herself. "It's pretty. Tank you Aunt Sammy." She gave me a hug and I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"No problem Laila. Now, go to sleep. You shouldn't be awake anyway." I helped her off of my bed and Marcus helped lift her into her bed. I am so glad he is here.

"Wait, finish song? Pwease?" She gave me her puppy eyes and as much as I try to ignore it, she always wins.

"Fine." I muttered and Marcus and the team started laughing. They know I can't say no to my only niece.

I started to pick up where the song was at now.

_Wishing away is wonderful_

_No dream is ever too impossible_

_Don't let yourself grow up and grow old_

_Yea you got to dance like a princess under lights_

_Fight like you got some super powers_

_And love like a coffee that never grows cold_

Yep, Laila is pretty much a princess. Kind of like a mini-me. I'm sure Laila will remain this bubbly person for a long time. I can't really see that going away. I looked over at Laila and she was asleep. I know that girl is exhausted. As she should be. She needs to recover as well.

I was still sitting at the edge of my bed when Marcus came up to me. "It's been one long day." I told him and he nodded his head.

"And nerve-wracking. I thought I lost you Sam." He whispered and took my hands.

I shook my head. "I thought I lost Laila. For a second there, I thought that I was going to be gone. But, I'm here for a reason. And I am here to stay."

Before Marcus could even respond to my statement, Ziva came in holding the baby boy. "The girl is awake but is avoiding any questions about what happened. I think that she needs somebody to talk to her own age." She said. I looked at Marcus and back to Ziva.

"Ok." I got off my bed and started limping towards Ziva. She looked down at my cast and back at me.

"Are you able to walk around in that?" She asked and I nodded my head. I held out my hands to take the baby from her. I know that Mia and Joelle are here because I know Abby brought them here.

I walk into the room where the girl is. I feel so bad because I don't know her name or how to even start off the conversation. I don't even know if this child is even hers. "Are you still awake?" I asked as I walk into the room. I saw that her eyes were closed but maybe she was just resting.

"Unfortunately. I cannot sleep. Wait, do I know you?" She looked up at me. I walk over to her bedside and held out one hand as I balance the baby on another.

"I'm Samantha Washington. You can call me Sam if you want. I am Laila's aunt." She shook my hand and nodded her head.

"I'm Chanel Cook. You are holding my son Nathan Cook." She said simply looking down. She seemed ashamed of something. "I am sorry your niece was kidnapped. Nobody should have to go through that."

I looked down at Nathan. I could see him as a Nathan. "Well, stuff like this happens. I got her and she is safe and sound. Scared but safe. If I could protect her from the world, I would do it." I told her as I pass her Nathan. I figured that he wanted his mother.

She stayed quiet for a minute. I'm sure that she is trying to get her thoughts for a minute. She looked down at Nathan and looked up at me. "I don't know if I could do this." She whispered. What is she even talking about?

"Do what? You can do anything you set your mind to." I told her and she shook her head.

"No, I don't know if I could be a good mother to Nathan. I was thinking about putting Nathan up for adoption. I'm too young, and it just happened. I'm scared for him and myself."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Ok, can you tell me who you wanted to give Nathan to?"

She remained silent again for another minute. "I was thinking about giving Nathan to Jeanne. Before I even knew that she even did anything crazy. When I found out, it was already too late."

"Too late? You are living aren't you? And Nathan is perfectly healthy." I said to her as Laila and Marcus came into the room. "Yes Laila?"

"Can't sleep." She sighed as she wiped her eyes and walked towards me. I grabbed a chair and put her on my lap and she laid her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and she sighed.

"See. I want to be able to do that." Chanel whispered and Marcus sat down beside me.

"Be able to do what?" I asked curiously while Laila plays with my hair. Chanel gestured what Laila and I are doing.

"Be able to love a child like that. My child." A few tears started coming out of her eyes and I grabbed some tissues.

"Chanel, I know good and well that you love your child. The way you look at him. I can just tell. Sure, I think that it may take a while to adjust to a new situation such as being a mother but I know you love him. That bond between the mother and child is, unexplainable." I told her gently. I look over and Nathan and he was asleep and I look down at Laila to see her awake but barely.

"You look at your niece like she is your own daughter." She gave me a small smile and I smiled right back.

"I treat her as if she were my daughter. I know that she looks up to me and when her mommy is not here, she knows that her Aunty is here. I will do anything to make sure that she is safe. And I'm sure that you feel the same way about Nathan. Just give it time." I started rocking Laila in my chair. She nodded her head. "Can I hear the story from the beginning?" I asked her. She nodded her head again and took a deep breath. I'm ready to hear this story. Seems like it's going to be interesting.

**A/N: Man that was long. It wasn't intended to be this long. I just kept on typing. So, a few things went on in this chapter. We finally met Chanel and Nathan! Poor Chanel is just scared that she wouldn't be able to love her son like Samantha loves her niece. Not sure if I could update tomorrow. Honestly, I don't know when I can update. And it's not intended. We will see won't we? Well, if you need me, PM me or follow me on twitter! :D Oh, the song is called 'Everybody Loves a Dream' by Clooney. Bye guys! Read and review!**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, BurnNoticeNCIS78, Ncisobsessor, and conservativegirl! You guys are awesome.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? I'm fine. Just really tired and kind of stressing. I was watching 'Good Burger'. That movie is HILAROUSSSSSSS! "Welcome to Good Burger. Home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order?" Lol. Oh, how was the last chapter? Um, yea, I'm gonna let you enjoy the chapter now. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: It's Breast Cancer Awareness Month! I just want to say that one of my grandmothers had Breast Cancer and she is still alive and going strong! I love you Da-Da! EVERYBODY, LET'S COME TOGETHER TO SAVE THE TA-TAS! :)**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"Can't sleep." She sighed as she wiped her eyes and walked towards me. I grabbed a chair and put her on my lap and she laid her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and she sighed._

_"See. I want to be able to do that." Chanel whispered and Marcus sat down beside me._

_"Be able to do what?" I asked curiously while Laila plays with my hair. Chanel gestured what Laila and I are doing._

_"Be able to love a child like that. My child." A few tears started coming out of her eyes and I grabbed some tissues._

_"Chanel, I know good and well that you love your child. The way you look at him. I can just tell. Sure, I think that it may take a while to adjust to a new situation such as being a mother but I know you love him. That bond between the mother and child is, unexplainable." I told her gently. I look over and Nathan and he was asleep and I look down at Laila to see her awake but barely._

_"You look at your niece like she is your own daughter." She gave me a small smile and I smiled right back._

_"I treat her as if she were my daughter. I know that she looks up to me and when her mommy is not here, she knows that her Aunty is here. I will do anything to make sure that she is safe. And I'm sure that you feel the same way about Nathan. Just give it time." I started rocking Laila in my chair. She nodded her head. "Can I hear the story from the beginning?" I asked her. She nodded her head again and took a deep breath. I'm ready to hear this story. Seems like it's going to be interesting._

After talking with Chanel, the whole story was just any other story. Got pregnant by her boyfriend, he left her, she decided that she wanted to give the baby up for adoption and Jeanne came into the picture and kidnapped them. Like, who does that?

It's kind of early in the morning. I know that. I should be resting but I'm not. I just have a lot on my mind. I'm just stressed kind of. I'm standing outside and it's so freaking cold outside but that's expected. It's about to snow sometime today. Probably any time now.

I had my big coat, a hat, a scarf, and gloves and I was still cold. I shivered and I heard somebody calling me. "Sam? Sam! Sam! Are you out here?" It was Ziva calling me.

"I'm over here Mama!" I yelled and I saw Ziva look in my direction. She jogged over to me and I looked up to the sky. I'm actually kind of shocked that she came to find me. I already talked to her earlier about Chanel and Nathan. I didn't expect to talk to her until the morning.

"Sam, why are you out here in the freezing cold? What is going on with you?" She questioned looking at me. I continued looking at the sky.

"The sky looks very pretty like this." I told her and I saw her rolling her eyes. I sighed. "You know, a human being can only put up with so much bull before they snap or breakdown." I shook my head. "Ziva, I don't want to snap or breakdown. I want, no, I need to stay strong. Everything feels like it could crash down at any second."

Ziva nodded her head and faced me. "Samantha, you need to let it out. If I had something that I need to let out, you know that you would be the first one to say something to me about 'expressing your feelings'." She stated playing with her hands.

I sighed. "I don't want to express any feelings. I have never been the type to express what I feel. After what happened with Jeanne and Bonnie, I just learned how to shut the world out and keep to myself." The wind started blowing and I shivered.

"Sam, I do the same thing but you know it's bad. You kept a secret for about your whole life and didn't share with anybody you love. Does your mother even know about this? Did you father know about what Bonnie and Jeanne did to you." She asked me and I froze.

My mother has no idea. I doubt my dad even knew. "Ziva, I really don't want to talk about it. Let's go inside. It's freezing and Laila will be waking up sometime soon." I stood up and tried to walk inside the hospital to avoid talking. But I was too slow. Ziva grabbed my arm.

"Sam, you have to tell your mother. She deserves to know." I shook my head.

"No, she does not. She can't know now. Do you know how much this would crush her? No, this will devastate her. She trusted Bonnie with everything and she trusted Jeanne. My mother doesn't know that they even tried to kill me. I know that I was the first one to tell you that you needed to tell Tony about Somalia but I just, no." I shook my head and walked away into the hospital.

I felt my eyes water and I close my eyes and I went into my hospital room. I see that Laila is still sleep and so is Marcus. Good, so I have time to get myself together. Ziva and Tony walk in with Mia and Joelle in their arms. I immediately go into Aunt Sammy mode. Not depressed, guarded Samantha that everybody knows. "Hi babies. How are you little troublemakers doing?" I greeted Mia and Joelle as they enter the room with their parents.

"They troublemakers are fine, they were giving their father a hard time a while ago." Ziva smirked at Tony and I grinned. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well Tony, you have two beautiful daughters who will be taking and breaking some hearts. That's bound to happen." I stated as I start making faces at Mia and Joelle.

"La bonita, will you please tell Samantha these little boys will not be dating our daughters. They are going to be home-schooled, locked in a basement, with no cell phone service. They are not going anywhere." Tony said to Ziva and I started laughing.

"So you are going to lock them downstairs in the basement? You have fun with that. The stricter you are, the sneakier these girls will get. I am not trying to bail these girls out of jail." I told him as we heard some ruffling in the room. It was Marcus waking up. "Well good morning sunshine. About time you woke up."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "How long have you been up?"

"I haven't been to sleep. Ever since we talked to Chanel, I have been up, thinking." I said looking over at Laila. She is going to be waking up any time now. It's already 8 in the morning. She normally gets up at 7 but it's ok. Her body needs to rest.

Marcus sighed. "Sam, you need to rest. You can't do this to yourself."

"Wait Sam, you haven't been asleep since you got here? Sam, you need to go to sleep and rest. I thought that you had a few hours of sleep in." Ziva said as she and Tony stood up to leave. "We want and need for you to rest. We need you back to yourself." I sagged my shoulders and sighed.

"Fine. I will see you guys later. I am exhausted though." I crawled into the bed next to Marcus and he grabbed me around my waist.

"Good night Sam." Ziva and Tony then walked out of the room. I looked to Marcus and he looked down at me.

"Sam, talk to me. What's going on? You had that same look in your eyes two nights in a row." He whispered. I shook my head and sighed.

"There is only so much a person could take mentally, physically, and emotionally before that person just snaps or breakdown. I really think that I'm at the point and I don't know what to do." I wiped at stray tear and then there was another tear. "Damn it." I started wiping my eyes and Marcus kissed me and that's when I lost it.

"Samantha Marie, remember, you are only human and humans have emotions. We have all reached our breaking point before and we will reach it again in our lives. Remember that it's only natural so don't think that you are the only person to go through this." Marcus rubbed my back as my whole body starts shaking.

"I don't know how much more I can take." I whispered and he kissed the top of my head.

"I will be there. You have been there for me, and I am going to be there for you."

**A/N: And we're done with another chapter! How was that? :) I know right. Everybody has a breaking point! Oh, I heard about that Canadian girl Amanda Todd that committed suicide because she was being bullied. You guys, this is getting ridiculous. First off, who bullies people anymore? It's so whack and stupid. I feel sooooooo bad because she was BLACK MAILED! If you guys didn't know. She tried to reach out and she was on Youtube and she did a story about her life and cry for help.** **I don't wanna get into it. RIP Amanda Todd, you were so beautiful. So sad to see another one gone. I will probably update like next Saturday. My schedule is crazy. Lol. See you guys later! Read and review!**

**Thanks for reviewing BurnNoticeNCIS78, conservativegirl, and SmellyThePirate! You guys are awesome! :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so excited! Why? I have found my future car! Imma look REAL CUTE with my little convertible and what not. Lol. They better KNOW THE GIRL! Sorry, a little DC slang there. Anywho, how are you guys? I'm good. I like talking to you guys. It's fun. Hehe. See you guys later!**

**Disclaimer: Today is my cousin's smojo12 BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CUZZO! I LOVE YOUUUUUU! YOU GROW UP SOOOOO FAST *tear* *sniffles* *wipes eyes* Even though I am a year and a half older than you. See ya Friday! Muahhh! **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"There is only so much a person could take mentally, physically, and emotionally before that person just snaps or breakdown. I really think that I'm at the point and I don't know what to do." I wiped at stray tear and then there was another tear. "Damn it." I started wiping my eyes and Marcus kissed me and that's when I lost it._

_"Samantha Marie, remember, you are only human and humans have emotions. We have all reached our breaking point before and we will reach it again in our lives. Remember that it's only natural so don't think that you are the only person to go through this." Marcus rubbed my back as my whole body starts shaking._

_"I don't know how much more I can take." I whispered and he kissed the top of my head._

_"I will be there. You have been there for me, and I am going to be there for you."_

_Ziva's POV_

I am worried about Sam. I have witnessed some of Samantha's bad moments, but I have not seen her like this. I know the feeling of feeling like your world is just coming to an end. I have been there plenty of times in my life. Like her, bad events lead up to my breakdown. She was kidnapped more than once, witnessed her father passing away, had her mother in a hospital, she had to deal with her past once again, and her niece was just kidnapped. As much as she would hate to admit it, she needs to let it out.

As I play with Mia and Tony plays with Joelle. I can't believe how much my life has changed since June. Who could have known that a case of a family being kidnapped could affect me in the way that it did? Sam has helped me a lot these past few months definitely. If Samantha wasn't in the picture, I probably wouldn't be engaged to Tony, together with him for that matter. I would still have Mia and Joelle but there would be no father in their life or it wouldn't be Tony.

"Sweetcheeks? Are you ok over there?" Tony asked while holding Joelle and Joelle was looked at me.

"Just thinking about how far we have come over the past few months." I smiled at him and he smiled right back at me.

"Yea, I'm thinking the same thing. We have been through a lot together." He whispered as Joelle grasps his shirt. Joelle and Mia have their father at the palm of their hands. They are Daddy's little princesses. "Hey Zi?"

"Mmm?" I looked up at him. He bit his lip thinking.

"When do you want to have the wedding?"

I actually had to think about that. I wanted to wait until the twins got older so they can be in the wedding at least. "I think I want to have the twins a little older. I want our babies to see their parents happy. Maybe in June. I also don't want to wait too long."

Tony nodded his head in understanding. "Whatever you want. Just let me know when." He grinned and Joelle grabbed his finger. Oh, Joelle likes grabbing people's fingers.

Laila walked outside of her room and she found us in front of Chanel's room and started rubbing her eyes. "Hi." She waved at us.

"Good morning Laila." We greeted her.

"You and Mr. Tony get married?" Laila asked me with wide-eyed. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes we are." Laila got really excited and started clapping her hands.

"Yah! Wedding!"

Laila stayed silent for a minute and looked up at me. "Aunt Sammy sad." Laila sighed and I nodded my head.

"I know she is sad. Do you want to go check on her?" I asked and she nodded. "Ok, let's go. Tony can you hold Mia? I will be right back."

"Sure Zi, take your time. We are gonna have play date."

"Ok Tony, have fun with that." I said as I rolled my eyes. I gave Mia to Tony and grabbed Laila's hand. We walked over to where Samantha's room was. Marcus wasn't there and my assumption is that he went to go get something to eat. Samantha didn't see us but she started singing.

_Samantha's POV_

I woke up all disoriented. I told Laila to go find Ziva and Marcus left to go somewhere. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. So, I feel kind of alone. So I'm about to sing so I won't feel like I'm the only one in the room.

_Trapped behind these four white walls_

_Waiting for someone to call_

_Somethings gonna have to give_

_And I don't know when_

I guess I feel trapped. I don't even know how much I could take before I destructive and I go all the way out when I get destructive. I know it's not healthy but, I do what makes me feel better.

_Seems its taking for too long_

_I've been stuck on this same song_

_I've been standing on the edge _

_And I'm gonna fall_

It feels like I have fallen into the bottom of the ocean and I can't get out. I have never been this deep before and it's scary as hell.

_Promise me_

_You won't follow me_

_Cause I've gone down the wrong road_

_And I've lost my own way back_

I would absolutely kill Marcus if he followed me down this path of destruction that I am being lead to. He shouldn't follow me. I have to figure this out on my own and I don't wanna drag him into my mess and my emotions because it's not fair for him.

Before I could sing anymore, I just so happen to look up to see Laila, Ziva, and Marcus standing there at the door. "Hey guys." I'm in for a long talk after this. Oh well.

**A/N: Alright, not what I expected. But, oh well. I will probably update Saturday. I'm going out with my cousin for her birthday :) Since we are going to be soooo busy this weekend and next weekend. Yahhhh! We got at least a estimate for our Tiva wedding. There is a reason for that. :) The song is called 'Trapped' by Josephine. :) See you guys later! Read and Review**

**Thanks for reviewing BurnNoticeNCIS78, caz21, SmellyThePirate, TivaIsMyWorld, and conservativegirl! :D You guys are AWESOME! :D**

**SmellyThePirate- I'm sooo glad that you feel a little better. You will make it past this bump in your road. I believe it!**

**TivaIsMyWorld- Haven't talked to you in forever! Cheerleading is going GREAT for me. I got cleared last week and I started tumbling again. Remind you, I haven't tumbled since August because of my knee so tumbling now just feels TERRIBLE! :P But I'm on Senior Restricted 5 and Senior 3 this year. Level 5 is my primary team :) I can't waittttt until DECEMBER! I'm ready for competitions! We finished our choreography a few weeks back and we are just perfecting and changing stuff now. It's going to get real comes December time! And individuals? THEY STILL DO THAT?! I haven't seen one in AGES and I have been in the cheer industry for a LONG TIME! But good luck to you on that! **

**Song of the day- 'Vanity' by Christina Aguilera :D "V is for Vanity, thank you mom and daddy!" ;)**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: TWERK TEAMMMMMMM! GET WIT IT! Lol. That's an insider. How are you guys? I'm good. I'm not going to be able to update this weekend so I am going to do it now. My team has to host a stunt clinic Saturday and practice all day Sunday. Oh, the thrills of cheerleading. Lol. I'm watching this thing called Epic Rap Battles of History and I suggest EVERYBODY WATCH IT if you want a good laugh. Omg! Lol. Especially at the Dr. Seuss vs. Shakespeare. That one to me was the funniest one ever. Alright, enough of me talking. See you later! :)**

**Disclaimer: "Oh, no. We'll smash your globe. Yo, you may have wrote the script but now we running the show! You can take your fancy words and send 'em back home to your mama. Break our foot off in your ass with our feetie pajamas. Man, we'll cook you up and eat you with some ham and green eggs!" Alright, that's one of my favorite parts of the Dr. Seuss vs. Shakespeare rap. **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_I would absolutely kill Marcus if he followed me down this path of destruction that I am being lead to. He shouldn't follow me. I have to figure this out on my own and I don't wanna drag him into my mess and my emotions because it's not fair for him._

_Before I could sing anymore, I just so happen to look up to see Laila, Ziva, and Marcus standing there at the door. "Hey guys." I'm in for a long talk after this. Oh well._

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Laila came up to me first and I picked her up on my bed. "Why are you sad?" She asked as she put her head on my shoulder.

"So many things that you will not understand at this age Laila. But Aunt Sammy will be better. I promise." I sighed and she nodded her head.

"I don't like seeing you sad." Laila grabbed my arm.

"I know baby doll, I know." Ziva then came in the room and picked up Laila off of my bed.

"C'mon Laila. Let Aunt Sammy and Uncle Marcus rest. They need to rest." Ziva told Laila as they exit the room. I'm actually tired but I think Ziva knows that Marcus and I need to talk.

As soon as Laila and Ziva left, Marcus came up to me and cupped my face. "We go home today."

I exhaled with relief. "Thank goodness. I'm sick and tired of being cooped up in some place with bright freaking white walls and nurses poking you randomly at any time in the night."

He chuckled. "I know how you are Sam. The feisty Samantha who doesn't take anything from anybody. The Sam who can make head turns by just walking into the room. The Sam who is so compassionate, silly, and crazy as hell. The Sam I fell in love with. I know that she is still in there. We need her here with us and keep us sane. Can she make a comeback?" Marcus stroked my cheek and I nodded my head.

"The Sam everybody knows just had a layer of skin peeled off of her. She has learned a lesson and she just has to heal. She will be back. I can guarantee that." I whispered and looked down at my hands. Marcus lifted my chin and smiled.

"All I can do is ask." And he gave me a kiss and passes me my clothes. It is such a relief getting out of here.

About an hour later, we were finally out of that place. Chanel and Nathan came back with us because she had some family over in D.C. She just drove out here to meet Jeanne to see if she wanted Nathan.

In the truck, since they decided to have more room, it was Laila, Marcus, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Baby Nathan, Chanel and myself. In the car, it was Ziva, the twins, and Tony. In the truck, it was full of chatter in the front seat. Well, Abby pretty much. I was out of it and then one topic of discussion got my full attention. "Hey Gibbs, did you hear that Ziva and Tony might have a possible wedding month set?" Abby asked bouncing in her seat. How does she have some much energy?

"Woah, hold up, wait a minute. Since when?" I questioned looking at Abby.

"Miss Ziva and Mr. Tony said so dis morning." Laila said sleepily. I looked back at Laila and back at Abby.

"And I was NOT told about this because?"

"Well, it's a possibility. They are not sure. But do you know what we should do?" Abby looked back at me with that 'we are going to do something' grin.

"What are we going to do Abby?"

Abby grabbed her phone. "We are going to call Ziva and we are going to talk wedding ideas and wedding dresses!" She exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Oh we sure are! Call Ziva please! We are going to get some ideas tonight." I grabbed my phone for some notes.

"You women are crazy." Gibbs muttered and I heard Marcus agree.

"I think the same thing all the time Gibbs." I elbowed Marcus and he groaned.

"Whatever Marcus. You like it." I shot him a wicked smile and a wink. I'm coming back slowly but surely. I heard pretty much the whole car chuckle.

"Ok lovebirds, we have to call the other lovebirds." Abby dialed Ziva's number and Ziva picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello?" _

"ZIVA! WHEN DID YOU SET A DATE FOR THE WEDDING?!" Abby and I yelled at the same time. Great minds think alike.

"_We did not actually set a date you guys. We are thinking about it. We want to wait until Mia and Joelle are a little older. But we are thinking about the month June."_

"Awww! You guys are probably going to get married during the 'wedding month'. Awww, you guys are so cute." I cooed. I think it is so adorable.

"_Wait, what is in June? Wedding month? What are you talking about Sam?"_

Poor Ziva is confused. "Statistics show that a lot of people get married in the month of June. June is named after Juno, the goddess of marriage. People believe that those who get married in June have good luck in their marriage." Abby explained before I could.

"_That is actually very interesting. I did not know that. Mmm."_

"Alright, enough small talk. Let's get down to business. We need to get ready for the wedding. Planning ahead is key!" I said twirling my hair. So many ideas are running through my mind now.

"_But, you guys, we haven't set anything yet."_

"Awww, Mama, that's where we come in. We have to start shopping." Abby said and I gave her a high 5. This is going to be fun.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

Since Marcus and I decided to engage in some extra-curricular activities last night when we got home, I am so tired. But last night was a comforting night, if you would say. Laila wasn't even here with us. She was a Ziva and Tony's house for the night since she wanted to stay the night over there. Fine by me. I did not object.

I just walked out of the shower when Ziva called me. "Hey Mama! How are you this morning?"

"_Sam, we are ok. Laila is having nightmares. Can you come over?" _She asked

I grew concerned but I knew this would be coming. "Alright, I will be right there. I need to get dressed and I will be right over."

"_Alright, thanks Sam. See you in a bit."_

We hung up and I immediately started getting dressed quickly. I know Marcus is already dressed because he was showered and dressed before I was.

After I got dressed, I pretty much hopped downstairs and I was ready within 7 minutes. Marcus looked at me confused. "Laila is having nightmares." That is all I had to say. He got up, grabbed our coats, and grabbed his keys and we headed out.

When we got to Ziva's house, we heard crying and Ziva trying to soothe Laila. "It started getting worse just a few minutes ago." Ziva stated as she fed one of the twins. I think she has Joelle and I think Tony has Mia. I'm not sure. I sat beside where Laila was asleep and I started massaging her head. When Laila's nightmares get really bad, I just massage her head and she will come out of it in about a minute or so.

She shot her eyes open and started crying. "Aunt Sammy. Bad dweam." She hugged me and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Bad dream? That's not good baby doll." She just held on to me tighter.

"Scared Aunt Sammy. Scared." She cried into my shoulder. I hate seeing Laila like this. The weird thing is, I have only known Laila for pretty much a month. This little girl looks up to me like another mother.

"I know you are scared Laila but I have something to make you feel better." I told her and she looked at me.

"What?"

I know she likes me singing to her and she needs her rest. So why not sing to the girl?

_If you're scared, don't be scared when I'm gone_

_Don't be afraid to turn off the lights when you need me_

_If you're scared then I'm always around,_

_As your angel,_

_I'll sing your prayer when you need me_

Laila put her head back on my shoulder and I started rocking slightly. Whenever Laila needs me, she knows where to find me or how to get to me. If she ever gets scared and she wants to hear my voice, she is going to like one of her Christmas gift. It's this CD full of cover songs I did of all of Laila's favorite songs. No, I'm sure that she is going to love it.

_If you're scared, then it won't be too long_

_Till you're feeling my prayer surrounding your body_

_If you're scared, you just sing me this song_

_And believe in your strength to move on without me_

I looked down to see Laila asleep. I'm glad I got her to sleep but I know that she is in a light sleep. I know I won't be on this Earth forever. So when my fateful day comes, I need Laila to have the strength to live her life without me. She can listen to any of the songs I sung and hopefully she feels like I am there with her in spirit.

**A/N: So many things going on in this chapter! I know right! I'm going to be sooooo busy for a few weeks. I am sooo sorry! I will update whenever I have a chance. Which means motivation and time to do a chapter. You guys know I have a short attention span. Lol. Um, how was this chapter? I gotta go shopping with my cousin to celebrate her birthday since no school today. Cousin bonding time! Yah! Lol. So, read and review!**

**Thanks for reviewing BurnNoticeNCIS78, TivaIsMyWorld, SmellyThePirate, conservativegirl, Ncisobsessor! You guys are awesome!**

**BurnNoticeNCIS78- Everybody feels the same way sometime in their lives. But it just makes us stronger in the end!**

**TivaIsMyWorld- Awww, our Pep Rally from what I know is on December 1****st****. And then the competition is I think December 8****th****. The Pressure! I am soooo nervous! Lol. And there is no way in the WORLD I could do an individual before 8 in the morning. Lol. I would be so tired.**

**Ncisobsessor- Lol. And no, Sam is not preggo. I think she will be a little older when she has kids. I see Samantha having kids at least 19 or 20. If she got pregnant now, her life would be over! Lol. But I see what you are saying though. Sam and Marcus would be great parents though. Oh, and my cousin said thank you for the birthday wish. And 7****th**** grade, I remember those days. I had so much fun back in the day.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? I'm so sore! Lol. Cheer practice 4 days straight and it's kicking my butt! Oh well. How was last chapter? I know right. I'm craving something spicy and salty. I know, random. Alright, I'm out! I will let you guys enjoy the chapter now! Buh-bye!**

**Disclaimer: RIP Natina Reed! You will be missed girly! For those who don't know, she died in a hit and run in ATL! :( I loved her on Bring It On! She was hilarious!**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_I looked down to see Laila asleep. I'm glad I got her to sleep but I know that she is in a light sleep. I know I won't be on this Earth forever. So when my fateful day comes, I need Laila to have the strength to live her life without me. She can listen to any of the songs I sung and hopefully she feels like I am there with her in spirit._

_MARCUS'S POV_

Samantha has always told me that she had a soft spot for kids. I have seen her play with little kids but I have never seen her like this. I have never seen her so gentle, loving, and motherly. She continues to surprise me every day.

I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She shot her head up and looked around. "Oh, I thought you left the room." She whispered and she ran her fingers through Laila's hair.

"Why would I leave the room when I get the opportunity to see a different side of my girlfriend? Samantha Marie, you surprise me every day. Why do you not tell people things?" I asked as she shrugged her shoulders. I sat down on the couch facing her and Laila.

"Never been the type to express feelings. Ever since I was little, I just, learned how to keep it all to myself." She said as she picked up Laila and put her back on the couch.

"Then what did you do when you needed to vent?" I asked curiously and she sat down beside me and put my head on my shoulder.

"Oh, you don't want to know that. I am actually ashamed of it." She whispered looking straight ahead.

"Sam, what did you do? Did you hurt yourself?" She sighed and nodded her head. "Do you want to tell me?"

"I used to…" She was cut off by Laila waking up. This talk with Sam is definitely not over. "Hey baby doll."

"Hi Aunt Sammy, hi Uncle Marcus." Laila rubbed her eyes and crawled over to Samantha's lap.

"Good morning kid." I ruffled Laila's hair and she giggled. Laila leaned into Samantha's chest and Samantha looked down at Laila. I just saw so much love in Sam's eyes.

"Aunt Sammy?" Laila looked up and asked.

"Yes baby doll?"

"Can you be my second mommy?" Sam snapped her head up at me with wide eyes and looked down at Laila. She licked her lips.

In my opinion, Samantha is pretty much Laila's 2nd mother. She treats Laila like she is her own daughter and Laila trusts her with her life. "If you want me to be baby doll. It's all up to you." She told her and Laila nodded her head.

"Ok. I want you to be my second mommy."

Samantha nodded her head and looked down at niece. "Laila, It would be an honor to be your second mommy." Samantha kissed Laila on the forehead.

Watching this moment, I start imagining Samantha as a mother. I can see her as mother at around 23 and I will be right beside her. What would she be like? Protective, very, very protective. She is like that with everybody she loves. She will be very caring and understanding. I was snapped out of my day dream when Samantha called my name. "Marcus? Oh Marcus?"

"Yea?" I responded while looking at her. Her hair was out and curly. She looks a little tired but she looks gorgeous.

"What are you thinking about over there?" She asked raising her eyebrows and pushing back some of her hair.

"You know, future stuff." I shrugged my shoulders and then you hear somebody running up the steps from the basement. Ziva came up panting to where we were.

"Mama, what's going on?" Samantha put Laila on the couch as she stood up.

"There were people looking through the window with guns. Not sure who they are. Tony is bringing the twins up now." Ziva said between breaths. Just as she said that, Tony came upstairs with the twins.

"Ok, a lot of questions here. One, did you call Gibbs? Number 2, where do you want us to hide?" Samantha asked while cradling both of the twins in her arms and I grabbed Laila's hand.

"Yes and upstairs. Try and hide in the attic. They would never suspect it." Ziva said grabbing her gun.

"Alright guys. Please stay safe. Your babies need you here." Samantha said as we heard some glass breaking downstairs. Well, time to go. Samantha bent down to Laila's level. "Now baby doll, when we go upstairs, you have to be very, very quiet. We don't want any bad guys catching us. Got it?"

Laila nodded her head and 'zipped her lips'. "Got it."

"Good girl."

Ziva shooed us off. "Go!" And with that, we rushed upstairs.

When we got to where the attic was, I pulled the string and the steps came down. I have never been in the attic but Samantha has been in it once or twice. Samantha went first with the twins and then I let Laila go before me. I then heard some glass breaking and some shots on the main floor. Uh-oh.

I pulled the string for the stairs to go up and I crawled to where Sam, the twins, and Laila. We heard some Hebrew and some English being shouted downstairs and then suddenly, it just stopped. Sam and I looked at each other and we heard somebody coming up the stairs. I can't believe the twins are still quiet throughout all of this.

"Sam! Marcus! Come on out. Everything is fine." We heard Ziva yell and she actually pulled the string to get us all down. "We have a special guest." She looks angry about this special guest.

As we came down from the attic Samantha handed Ziva the twins and we both held on to Laila's hand. We heard a familiar voice downstairs. It wasn't anybody on the team's voice. I couldn't quite place where I have heard the voice from. I looked at Samantha and her face was scrunched up as well. Where have we heard the voice from?

We walk downstairs and we match a voice to a face. "Let me see my grandchildren."

Well, Eli David is here.

**A/N: Alright! Pow! Um, can you guys do me a HUGEEEE favor! Alright, one of the girls on my team is nominated for this thing called Face of Twisted. Pleaseeee vote for Gia from Crimson Heat. This means the WORLD to her and it would be sooo awesome if she got it. We love you Gia! You have been through a lot this past year but you overcame the challenges! Thanks guys! Alright, how was this chapter. I started writing this like a week ago and didn't have a chance to finish until now. :P Oh, Hurricane Sandy is coming! Yess! I'm ready for her. My power will probably be out for a couple of days so I won't be able to update. Sorry guys! Alright, gotta go to practice now! Please Review!**

**Thanks for reviewing DS2010, SmellyThePirate, conservativegirl, BurnNoticeNCIS78, and TivaIsMyWorld! You guys are awesome! Those who are in the path of Sandy like I am, stay safe!**

**TivaIsMyWorld- Yes! Cheerleading saved my life. And I saw the Obama vs. Romney. That was sooooo funny! Lol. I was dying of laughter in my first period class when I saw it!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm with smojo12. She is weird. Lol. So, Hurricane Sandy is keeping us inside so we danced all afternoon and we are hungry! Anybody wanna cook for us? :D Lol. Alright, how was the last chapter? Laila is too cute :) And Daddy David is backkk! I knew that he would be back sometime soon. Alright, I talk a lot! Soooo, I'm gonna let you guys enjoy the chapter! See ya later!**

**Disclaimer: Remember every guy has that one girl they run back to even if they don't admit it. And every girl has that main guy she runs back to on the low. **

_Previously On 'Healing'_

_As we came down from the attic Samantha handed Ziva the twins and we both held on to Laila's hand. We heard a familiar voice downstairs. It wasn't anybody on the team's voice. I couldn't quite place where I have heard the voice from. I looked at Samantha and her face was scrunched up as well. Where have we heard the voice from?_

_We walk downstairs and we match a voice to a face. "Let me see my grandchildren."_

_Well, Eli David is here._

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

What the hell is he doing here? I stepped in front of Laila as a 'shield' of some sort. "Ziva, why are these children still here?" Eli asked glaring at me and I rolled my eyes. Whatever and Laila tugged my sleeve.

"Who is he?" Laila whispered as I picked her up and put her on my hip.

"And she has a daughter. And I am guessing that he is the father?" Eli asked again while pointing at Marcus.

"Eli. That was rude!" Ziva scolded and Eli dismissed it. I will not deal with somebody disrespecting me, or my loved ones.

"I think you should listen to Ziva because you don't know me." I growled as I walk down the steps.

"Are you threatening me? You know that I am the director of Mossad! I can kill you in an instant"

I rolled my eyes again. "Laila, earmuffs." I turned Laila as she covered her ears. I gave her to Marcus and Marcus gave me a look.

"Don't do it Sam…" He tried to convince me.

"Marcus, I refuse to let somebody disrespect me."

"It's not worth it Samantha." I shook my head and ignored him. I know he is right but somebody has to tell it. It might as well be me who says it.

"Does it look like I give a damn if you kill me or not? You have people breaking into your daughter's house, you come in here all obnoxious, she is allowing your ignorant ass to meet your grandchildren, and you insult the girl who has been with your daughter since the beginning. What the hell? What happened to manners?"

Eli was for once speechless. "Don't you love your daughter? She brought you your only grandchildren into the world. At the SAME DAMN TIME! She put up with your BS for years and you still treat her like crap. And you wonder why she resents you. Cherish the ones you love because someday they will be gone. I would do ANYTHING to have my father here with me today." I ranted and Marcus actually took Laila upstairs while this was happening.

"Oh, and for the record, that little girl is not my biological daughter. She's my niece. But I love her like my daughter. That guy that you pointed at, that's my boyfriend. So, how about you change your attitude and maybe we can all get along here?" I'm going to get all in his face. Ziva looked at me in shock but I think that she is glad that somebody had told them. Marcus grabbed my hand to 'escort' me away from Eli.

I grabbed my coat and headed outside. I need to calm down before somebody gets hurt.

_ZIVA'S POV_

I cannot believe that Samantha actually said that. But she is right and Eli knows it. The room was silent for a while and Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were in the corner watching the scene unfold. I do not think Sam even knew that they were here. Eli stood up in front of me. "Is what that young lady said true? Do you really resent me?" He asked taking off his glasses.

"Eli, to be honest, everything that came out of Samantha's mouth was the truth. I only wanted one thing out of you and that was your love! Was that too much to ask? Was it really too much to ask?" I gave the twins to Tony and turned back to the man I used to call my father.

"No Ziva. It is not. But why did you not say anything?" He questioned stepping towards me. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"You would have ignored me. If it was not anything work related coming out of my mouth, you did not listen to me. And you know that is true. But guess what, I am happy now. I have my beautiful daughters in my life and I have the man that I am going to marry right by my side. I have finally made a home for myself. Samantha and Marcus have helped Tony and me in ways you wouldn't understand. Please let me be happy for once in my life."

The door opened and Samantha came in with Marcus. She still looks upset but she is calm as of now. "Ziva, I am sorry for the way I have treated you in the past. But, I hope you can forgive me. I love you very much. I would like to be in my grandchildren's life if you let me." Eli walked over to Samantha and Marcus and held out his hand. "I am Eli David, Ziva's father. We have got off on the wrong leg before but I want to make it right. Thank you for helping my daughter find happiness." Marcus and Samantha looked at each other and back at Eli. They finally shook his hand and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I am Samantha Washington. I agree that we started off on the wrong _foot_. Your daughter is pretty much like my aunt or sister." Samantha introduces herself and shakes my father's hand as Laila comes down the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Marcus Brown. I'm glad that you want to be in the twin's life. Those little girls deserve the world." Eli smiled at Marcus as Samantha picked up Laila and put her on her hip.

"And I Laila! Hi!" Laila exclaimed waving at my father. The whole room laughed at the tension finally eased.

Tony walked forward with Mia and Joelle. "Eli, this is Mia Arianna DiNozzo and Joelle Yasmin DiNozzo. Babies, meet another grandfather of yours." Everything is finally coming together. I have wanted this for all of my life and I finally get it. I just smile at the scene in front of me. I finally made up with my father and for once we are not arguing. This is a good day.

**A/N: Anddddd one! Lol. So how was that. I loved Samantha going off on Eli. Well somebody had to do it. Alright, I just finished watching NCIS and I'm watching NCIS: LA. I love Kensi and Deeks. "A poodle? Nope, nope. Can't do it. *shuts door*" Lol. Alright, don't forget to vote for Gia from Crimson Heat for the Face of Twisted! Alright, please review!**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, DS2010, conservativegirl, and Ncisobsessor! You guys are awesome! :D**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? I'm ok now after my little crying episode. Smh. How many of you guys were affected by Hurricane Sandy? Well I was :P Are you guys ok? Alright, guess what? IT'S CHAPTER 50! *dances*Yah! Alright, see you guys later!**

**Disclaimer: Dear cheerleading, Happy Birthday! You have saved my life quite a few times and you are the only thing that makes me happy because now in this world, I have lost pretty much everything. All of my problems melt away when I'm with my teammates and I'm on that mat. Thank you soo much for helping me throughout my life! Love you lots!**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_Tony walked forward with Mia and Joelle. "Eli, this is Mia Arianna DiNozzo and Joelle Yasmin DiNozzo. Babies, meet another grandfather of yours." Everything is finally coming together. I have wanted this for all of my life and I finally get it. I just smile at the scene in front of me. I finally made up with my father and for once we are not arguing. This is a good day._

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

"AUNT SAMMY! UNCLE MARCUS! WAKE UP! UNCLE MARCUS! AUNT SAMMY! WAKE UP WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS! FOOD!" Laila started shaking us awake. Oh the joys of being woken up by a 3 year old at 7 in the morning. I heard Camilla laughing from where she was and I groaned.

"Cállate Camilla!" _(Shut up Camilla!) _I threw a pillow at my older sister and she started laughing even harder. She warned me that Laila would be waking us up this early in the morning.

"Don't worry little sis, I just went through it myself. C'mon Laila, let Uncle Marcus and Aunt Sammy get themselves together. Let's go wake up Grandma!" Camilla said and I heard the doors shut. I felt Marcus move closer to me, if that was even possible. He kissed my neck and I chuckled.

"Going for another hickey aren't we?" I asked with my eyes closed. I already have like 2 on me. Marcus started laughing.

"You bruise too easily."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "And you kiss aggressively." Marcus raised his eyebrows and I smiled. "But its ok, I like it." I turned over to kiss him. "Merry Christmas Marcus."

"Merry Christmas Sam. As much as I am enjoying this, Laila is going to kill us if we don't get downstairs soon." Just as he said that Laila knocked on the door and ran in my room.

"UNCLE MARCUS! AUNT SAMMY! LET'S GOOOOOO!" She grabbed both of our hands and dragged us out of bed. I remember I used to be this excited for Christmas. But now, it's whatever time I wake up. We met my mother in the hall rubbing her eyes. I gave my mom a hug as Laila started jumping up and down. "Mommy made breakfast!"

We all go downstairs and Camilla has breakfast all laid out. This is awesome. Omelets, waffles, bacon, and orange juice. This is what I call a great breakfast. And a Christmas breakfast at that.

Breakfast is going great so far. The team will be coming over after breakfast. The meal was passed with laughter and stealing of food. About an hour later, much to Laila's delight, we were finally finished eating. "PRESENTS!" Laila squealed and ran to where the gifts were. This girl is going to be spoiled today.

"SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME! Look guys! SANTA CAME!" When we got in the room where Laila was, Laila was running in circles jumping up and down. What is my sister feeding my niece?

"Alright Laila, can we pass out the gifts so it will be easier on everybody?" Camilla asked her overly excited daughter.

Laila sagged her shoulder's and sighed. I know she really wanted to open her presents. "Ok Mommy." I just wanted to laugh. I was just like this when I was her age.

Just before we sat down on the floor, we heard a knock on the door. My mother and I went to go answer it and on the other side, it was the team. We opened the door and smiled.

"Hey guys! We are just starting the present opening. Laila is getting very impatient." I greeted them and we stepped to the side and allowed them to walk inside. Abby came in just as excited as Laila grinning and bouncing on her toes. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sam! Mama Sam! It's Christmas! Who isn't excited?!" She rambled while she was crushing me. I can't breathe! McGee called from behind

"Abs, you need to let her breathe." Thanks to McGee I was able to breathe again. "Hey Sam. Merry Christmas." He said as he walked in. I would have gave him a hug but his hands were full.

"Hey McGee! Merry Christmas. I heard some murmurs from the twins and I looked at them. "Well hello twinja troublemakers. How are you guys doing?" I greeted the twins and Ziva and Tony looked confused.

"Twinjas? What is that again Samantha?" Tony asked as he stepped inside of the house. I grabbed the twins car seat and I looked up at their parents.

"Twinjas, the definition, twin ninjas. I should copyright that." I stated taking the twins out of their car seats. They looked at me and poked my tongue out at them. "Merry Christmas twinjas! Are you guys excited?"

"Well the twins can't speak yet Sam but I expect them to be excited." Gibbs said with a rare smile on his face.

"Hey Gibbs. Merry Christmas." We gave each other a nod and walked in the room where the presents were. I think that everybody is going to like the gifts from me. I'm actually very excited for this year but kind of sad that my father is not here. But, it's ok. I know Christmas won't be the same without him. But I have another family introduced in my life. I am grateful for it.

**A/N: Christmas Part 2 sometime soon! Maybe Tuesday because I have no school. It will be ELECTION DAY! I don't care about Politics to be honest with you guys. Alright, I'm feeling depressed so I'm gonna eat like endless ice cream. And I'm watching Mean Girls. Alright, I'm out. Follow me on Twitter if you want! Review please! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, conservativegirl, and Ncisobsessor! You guys are awesome!**

**Ncisobsessor- Lol. We all get emotional at some point in time. It's understandable.**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: What's good everybody?! I know, it's been a while and it's going to continue to be like that. Cheer season is coming into full effect and I haven't had enough time to update without being distracted for too long. It's almost SHOWTIME GUYS! I'm so excited! Lol. Alright, how was the last chapter? Alright, I'm gonna let you guys enjoy the chapter. Buh bye!**

**Disclaimer: When in doubt, TWERK IT OUT! :)**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

"_Well the twins can't speak yet Sam but I expect them to be excited." Gibbs said with a rare smile on his face._

"_Hey Gibbs. Merry Christmas." We gave each other a nod and walked in the room where the presents were. I think that everybody is going to like the gifts from me. I'm actually very excited for this year but kind of sad that my father is not here. But, it's ok. I know Christmas won't be the same without him. But I have another family introduced in my life. I am grateful for it._

This Christmas has been a fun one so far and it's only 10 in the morning. Laila received so many gifts today it's crazy. But I remembered at one point in time, I was like that too. It was so much fun being with the team this morning and with my family. We actually didn't finish opening gifts yet.

Somebody knocked on the door and I got up. "I will get it." I don't mind getting up, I was kind of thirsty anyway. I looked through the peephole and I couldn't believe who I saw. It was Bonnie. I didn't expect her to come. I might as well open the door. I grabbed a knife I keep near the door. If she tries something, I will get a jab in.

I opened the door and Bonnie smiled at me. I took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" I hissed hiding the knife behind my back.

Bonnie gave me this crooked smile. "I can't see my only family who accepts me? That's rude Sammy."

Before I could come up with a smart response, my mother shows up at the door. "Bonnie? Oh my goodness. Hello baby. Long time no see." My mother gives Bonnie a hug. I have to tell my mother about what happened with Bonnie and Jeanne. Just not now and not on Christmas Day. But if I blow up today, so be it.

"Hi Aunty. It has been a while since I saw you. Sammy on the other hand, it has been recent. And with her little boyfriend Marcus. Very cute together." Bonnie smirked and I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I heard my mother ask "What's wrong with her?" Only if she knew.

After everybody finished opening their gifts, it was about noon. Team Gibbs stayed quiet about Bonnie and so did Marcus. Camilla and Laila must have felt some type of tension but my mother on the other hand was just not sensing anything off.

It was very quiet. Not really uncomfortable but it wasn't pleasant to me. Marcus kept squeezing my hand for reassurance and I'm glad that he knows that I need it. My mother starts talking to Bonnie.

"So Bon-Bon," I cringed at the nickname at I used to call my older cousin. "So, when did you see Sam and Marcus? I don't remember Sam telling me that she has seen you recently." I felt everybody in the room look at me.

"Oh Sammy. You didn't tell her about our encounter in August. I'm hurt. I thought I was your favorite big cousin." She said in this voice to make me feel guilty. Well, it doesn't.

"Be quiet Bonnie." I growled snapping my head up at her and she smirked.

"Sam, what is going on here?" My mother demanded. I shook my head.

"Nothing Ma." I turned to Ziva and Tony. "How are the twinjas enjoying their first Christmas?" I asked them.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and smiled. They are so cute. "I think that they are enjoying it as much as we are. I mean, it's our first Christmas together." Tony smiled as Mia grabbed his shirt.

Bonnie spoke up and smiled. "The twins are really adorable." Ziva grinned uneasily but thanked her.

Then out of the blue, Bonnie left the room and I heard her sniffling as if she was crying. I rolled my eyes but got up to see what was wrong with her. Even if she did try to kill me, she's still family. I follow her into the kitchen where she was drinking some bottled water. "I knew you would follow me. You always did." She responded and continued to drink her water.

I shrugged and I got me a water bottle for myself. "Guess some things never change."

She slammed her water bottle down. Surprisingly, I didn't flinch. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded.

I want to piss her off so I'm gonna give her a smart comment. "Drinking water? Because I'm thirsty. What kind of question is that?" I took a sip of my water.

She groaned and threw her water bottle in the trashcan. "HEY! We still recycle around here! Put that in the recycle bin please and thank you." I nearly yelled and she rolled her eyes.

"I needed something to change in my life Sam. I can't take the same thing anymore. What am I doing with my life? I have been throwing it away." She ranted back and forth while she put the water bottle in the recycle bin. And then she puts her hand on her stomach. She's trying to tell me something.

"I know Bonnie, I was there. Remember? What has changed for you Bonnie?" I asked her as I put my bottle in the recycle bin. I need to empty this out.

I'm pregnant Samantha. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy." So I was right.

"Congrats! I kind of figured. Boy or girl?" I asked. I wanted to hug her, but, I didn't trust myself to give her a hug. So I just settled with sitting down at the kitchen table and she followed my lead.

"Boy. And don't worry, I know who the father is. And what do you mean you 'figured'?" She asked smiling.

"Bonnie, I was around a pregnant woman since the beginning! I have been there when she had her mood swings, hand gestures, and random food cravings. Don't think I didn't see that empty jar of apple sauce. Really? My strawberry apple sauce? My favorite apple sauce had to be your craving?" I joked pushing my hair back from my face.

"Samantha?" She looked up at me kind of scared.

"Yes Bonnie?" She grabbed my hands but I wanted to take them away but I decided not to. She obviously sensed my discomfort and smiled shyly.

"Do you forgive me?" It feels like these words are gonna haunt me forever. I shrugged my shoulders slightly to her question though.

"Bonnie, you abused me and damn near killed me. Because of you and Jeanne, I am who I am today. Right now, I can't quite answer that. I, I gotta learn how to trust you again. If you come back into my life, we will see in the future." I answered honestly. It hurt saying it but I had to get it out there.

She nodded her head in understanding and smiled. "I understand Sam. I really do. Let's go back to where everybody else is, shall we?"

"Alright." I gave her an uneasy smile and with that, we walked into the living room where people are just talking.

Then it was quiet in the room. But I have an idea. I ran out of the room and went upstairs to my room to get my camera. I want to do a photo shoot outside and we can do another inside. I ran back downstairs, put on my boots, and hid my camera. "Hey guys! I just had an epiphany."

I heard some chuckles in the room. "Well, what kind of epiphany did you have Samantha dear?" Ducky asked me. He got here a little while after everybody else did. I smiled.

"Well, it involves everybody outside. So, get your scarfs, gloves, hats, coats, whatever you need to stay warm and let's do this!" I exclaimed.

Laila squealed and ran to go find her stuff with her mother following her. Marcus laughed and he went to get his coat and boots. "Why do all of your epiphanies happen when it's freezing cold outside?" He asked.

I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "All of my epiphanies do not happen when it's cold. And besides, it's something fun we could do!" I said excitedly as everybody comes to the door. "Everybody ready?"

I heard everybody say yes and I opened the door. "Alright guys, PHOTOSHOOT TIME! And I am not taking no for an answer. It's for something important. So, who wants to go first?" Nobody answered at first but the twins grunted so I'm assuming they want to go first. "So, the twins have spoken. Tony and Ziva, you're up!"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other awkwardly but agreed. Little do they know, these pictures I'm taking for the next few months are gonna be in this slideshow Abby and I are doing for their wedding.

**A/N: Not my best and not my worst. I knew that to update when I found time. I have just been so tired and busy lately. It's been ridiculous lately. Alright, so how was that? I know, I wanted Bonnie to come back in time for Christmas and with a bombshell. And PHOTOSHOOT! :D Hehe. Also, with my schedule, *sighs* I know, it's gonna get sooo crazy. I don't know when I'm gonna update again. Cheerleading , being tired all of the time, and school (BLAH!) is just taking over my life. Alright, I'm out. Buh-bye! Please review! If you need me, follow me on Twitter or PM me! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing DisneyCrazed26, conservativegirl, Ncisobsessor, and SmellyThePirate! :D You guys rock!**

**DisneyCrazed26- I know I'm late with this, but yes, Sandy was so depressing and destructive. I WENT THROUGH SANDY and I did not go through everything that the other states went through. My prayers are with their families! That could have easily been me and my family!**

**Ncisobsessor- When I saw that Tiva scene, I was totally fan-girling. I'm not going act like I wasn't. I was like "TIVA FANS! THIS IS OUR YEARRRRRR!" Lol.**

**Does anybody watch 'Covert Affairs'?! OMG! WHEN ANNIE AND AUGGIE KISSED I WAS SOOOO HAPPY! I was just, ELATED! I couldn't go to sleep for about 2 hours. And y'all see Densi and Tiva this week and last week?! AWESOMEEEEE! Follow me on twitter! Just PM me for my twitter name! :D**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you guys? I know, I know! Don't bust me out for not updating. Cheerleading… that's all I have to say and I have been soooo tired! I actually got hit a few times. Lots of blood was involved and I'm anemic and I have low iron. :P Lol. Anywho, how was the last chapter? I'm excited for it. Alright, I'm gone, see you guys later! **

**Disclaimer: "Life perfect ain't perfect if you don't know what the struggle's for. Falling down ain't falling down if you don't cry when you hit the floor. It's called the past 'cuz I'm getting past and I ain't nothing like I was before. You ought to see me now…" Lesson Learned by Alicia Keys. One of the realest songs out there.**

_Previously on 'Healing'_

_I heard everybody say yes and I opened the door. "Alright guys, PHOTOSHOOT TIME! And I am not taking no for an answer. It's for something important. So, who wants to go first?" Nobody answered at first but the twins grunted so I'm assuming they want to go first. "So, the twins have spoken. Tony and Ziva, you're up!"_

_Tony and Ziva looked at each other awkwardly but agreed. Little do they know, these pictures I'm taking for the next few months are gonna be in this slideshow Abby and I are doing for their wedding._

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

"Alright, Sam, do you have everything? You already have my number, Tony's number, the baby's stuff. Maybe I should cancel. No, that would disappoint Tony. Why am I so nervous?!" Ziva rambled and started pacing back and forth in the room. I'm just watching her turn herself into a nervous wreck. "It feels like I have not left the twins with you before. But I have multiple times during the day. But it is dark out." This will be the first time Ziva was not with the twins during the night.

I finally walked up to Ziva and put my hands on her arms. I would put my hands on her shoulders but she is too tall for me. "Ziva, calm down. No, don't you DARE cancel on Tony. You too deserve a night out together. All you two have done is spend times with the twins and not each other. Go, I got this. Marcus is coming over in a few minutes if that makes you feel better. The twins will be fine. I promise you."

Ziva sighed and sat on the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair. "What if they need me?"

I chuckled. "All children need their Mamas. Go Ziva. Your purse and your keys are downstairs. You look amazing. The twins are already bathed, fed, and asleep. You have nothing to worry about."

Ziva smiled and stood up from the bed. She gave me a hug. "Thank you so much Sam. For everything. Tony, the twins, and I really do appreciate it."

I had to grin. I'm so glad that I could help. "No problem. I would do it all again if I needed to. I really don't mind at all. I love all of you guys. Now, go Ziva! Tony is waiting for you!" I said as I shoved her towards the bedroom door.

"Alright, I just need to give Mia and Joelle a kiss before I leave." Ziva is no doubt an amazing mother. I just nodded my head and watched her go to the twins' room. After about 2 minutes, she comes out of their room smiling. "Ok, I am ready now. Do not forget, if they wake up, it is some milk in the kitchen, they have their blankets."

"Ok, got it Ziva. Bye! Have fun!" I shooed her out of the house. I grabbed her keys and purse and handed them to her. "Don't worry, about a thing, 'cuz every little thing, is gonna be alright."

Ziva laughed and waved. "Bye Sam! Thanks again!" I waved and closed the door to make sure that she got to her car safely. I know Tony is probably worrying why she is late. I will shoot him a text saying the reason why she is so late. They should really enjoy themselves tonight. They deserve some alone time with each other.

_ZIVA'S POV_

This night so far has been so lovely. First we went to dinner at this French restaurant called Mosaic Cuisine and Café. The food was really good and it was nice getting some alone time with Tony. And now we are out dancing. But I just can't keep my mind off of the twins. I know they are fine, I just miss them. It feels weird without them. But something is telling me that something will happen. Tony must have sensed my discomfort.

"You ok Sweetcheeks?" He asked as we danced to the beat of the music. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed

"Yes, just missing the twins. That is all." I told him. It wasn't the 100% truth but it was believable. He nodded his head in understanding.

"It's ok to miss your children Ziva. You are an amazing mother. And a beautiful one at that." I smiled shyly and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you."

He just smiled as he led me over to get some drinks. We couldn't even order our drink before we heard glass breaking, gunshots fired, and people screaming.

What is going on?

**A/N: I know y'all are like "THIS GIRL LEFT US FOR TWO MONTHS, COMES OUT OF NOWHERE, AND LEAVES US WITH A CLIFFY?! UGHH!" Lol. Sorry. It took me so long because 1, I was distracted. And 2, it actually took me awhile to get the chapter started. Well, I know you guys think that I'm here to stay, but not for long. I'm telling you, cheerleading and school is taking over my life, slowly but surely. I will try my HARDEST to update before I go to Dallas for a competition. This is before Chicago which is this week coming up! I'm so excited! Eepppp! Maybe I could update again. I honestly don't know. Sorry! But please Review! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing conservativegirl, AhtLoLehVahdNcisTiva, SmellyThePirate, and rosemarieheathwaybelikov! You guys are awesome! I hope that you guys are still with me! I will try to update soon! :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Hey guys! Yea, I know my updating is not fast, but it's better than what it was before. Hehe. Um, well, I have a competition this weekend. Lol. I'm not nervous now, I'm excited. Um, do you ever get that feeling where you are not sure WHAT YOU ARE DOING?! I feel like that. Omg. Like, I honestly don't know. Having emotional talks and thoughts are NOT my thing. Blah. Alright, enough about my personal life. Here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: *One of my teammates taking out some money to pay for her food* two of my teammates: "She got racks of money, I MEAN STACKS OF MONEY!" Lol. Just what my team does on the regular.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_"You ok Sweetcheeks?" He asked as we danced to the beat of the music. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed_

_"Yes, just missing the twins. That is all." I told him. It wasn't the 100% truth but it was believable. He nodded his head in understanding._

_"It's ok to miss your children Ziva. You are an amazing mother. And a beautiful one at that." I smiled shyly and gave him a kiss._

_"Thank you."_

_He just smiled as he led me over to get some drinks. We couldn't even order our drink before we heard glass breaking, gunshots fired, and people screaming._

_What is going on?_

I felt Tony groan behind me and I looked at him and he was holding on to his leg. And then I see blood. "Tony! Really? Why us again?!" A gunshot wound on his right thigh.

"Don't worry Sweetcheeks. I'm going to be just fine. Maybe we should go to a hospital." He hissed in pain.

"Tony, we should do a lot of things. Like, call Gibbs, call somebody so they can settle this, and call Samantha and Marcus about the twins. There are a lot of things to be done Tony." Right as I said that, police officers walked in to where the scene was. It looks a body is over there.

"Everybody, please exit the building in an orderly fashion!" One of the police officers yelled. I looked at Tony and he is looking a little pale. I tied his belt on his leg to help somehow and somehow lifted him up by myself. I put his arms around my shoulder.

"Let's go Tony. Once you get better, I am going to hurt you myself." I told him and he chuckled a little bit.

"You wouldn't do that Sweetcheeks. You love me too much." He grinned and I rolled my eyes. Whatever

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

"Well hello Mia Mia! How are you on this freezing cold night? Are you hungry?" I cooed as I picked Mia up from her crib. She grunted and then smiled at me. "Wait, Mia girl, do I have to change your diaper?" I smelled her and I quickly looked back at her.

"Ahhh, I see how it is. How are you going to smile at me, and then poop? Silly girl." I said to her and she giggled. Just as I lay her down on the changing table, my phone starts to vibrate. I took out my phone and I look at the caller ID to see that it's Ziva. "Hey Ziva, the twins are fine." I said into the phone as I get some diapers and wipes.

"_That is great, but Sam? We are going to the hospital . It was an altercation at the place we were at and Tony got caught in the crossfire."_

I almost dropped my phone and I startled Mia a little bit. "Sorry Mia girl. I didn't mean to scare ya. Ziva, do Marcus and I need to bring Mia and Joelle to the hospital?" I asked her as I wipe Mia quickly.

"_Can you please come? I need them here." _Ziva asked softly.

"Sure Ziva, we will be there in a few." I told her softly as I finish changing Mia. "Mama, how is Tony holding up?" I then asked as I started packing up the twins stuff.

"_Hey Sam!" _Tony yelled through the phone. He sounded like he was in pain. I looked at my phone with a confused look on my face.

"Well, nice to hear you still alive Tony." I smirked into the phone as I continue to grab the twins stuff. Mia is trying to grab my phone which was now in my shirt, since I put my Bluetooth in my ear. "No Mia. We have to get ready to see your parents." I told Mia as she makes a face at me. "Don't give me that look."

"_Well, we will meet you at the hospital Sam. Thanks again." _Ziva said that and then she just hung up.

I looked at Mia and Mia looked back at me. "Well kiddo, looks like we are going to the hospital. That sucks." I sighed and grabbed both of the twins' bags and lugged them downstairs with Mia on my hip. "Marcus, we are having a little bit of a situation."

Marcus looked at me and saw that I had the twins stuff on both shoulders. He picked up Joelle. "Well, what's the issue?" He asked as I hand him Joelle's bag and I start to put on Mia's coat.

"Well, Tony was caught in the crossfire somewhere and they are on their way to the hospital. Ziva wants the twins there." I told him and he nodded his head. But he still looks concerned.

"How is Tony?"

"Alive, he seemed like he is in pain but he is alive." I said to him as I put on my coat and pass him his coat.

"Well at least he is alive." Marcus said worriedly. I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He really looks up to Tony.

"Tony is going to be just fine. He is too stubborn to die." I said confidently and Marcus chuckled. I picked up the twins as he carried the bags to the car. Good thing that the twin's car seats are already set up in the car. That would have been a time to set up in a rush.

_AT THE HOSPITAL_

The doctor immediately allowed us to go to Tony's room, which was very strange but Ziva must have told the doctor that they were expecting us. "Hey Mama, hey Tony. Guess who's here." I announced softly as Marcus and I walk in the room with the twins in their carrier.

Ziva and Tony stopped talking and smiled. "Hey Marcus and Sam. Thank you guys so much." Ziva said as she immediately went over to the twins. "Hey babies. Ima's here."

"Hey, DADDY'S HERE TOO!" Tony said loudly and we all rolled our eyes.

Well, at least he is alright.

**A/N: Alright, I'm going to be honest with you guys, I hate this chapter. Lol. I struggled to begin it, the middle was ok, and the ending to me sucked. Ugh. Whatever. But I think next chapter will be MUCH cuter. I may do a Valentine's Day chapter. That seems cute. Hehe. And man, staying focus is the ULTIMATE STRUGGLE! I tried so hard to stay focused for more than 5 minutes, epic fail. Alright, I'M OUT! Follow me on Twitter babies! :)**

**Thanks for reviewing TivaIsMyWorld, SmellyThePirate, prince-bishop, CourtneyMxD, and conservativegirl! Whoot whoot! **

**Quote of the day: "I set fires to feel joy." "Well, that's adorable." –Pitch Perfect Lol. MY MOVIE! **


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Yo! Hi everybody. I know, I know. It's been a while. Ok, so I went to Dallas for a cheerleading competition. I had the time of my life there and we didn't even win! I wanna go back so bad. But I can't until next year (hopefully). I just had my birthday! It was March 20****th****! Whoop whoop! I had practice on my birthday :/ but I didn't mind spending my birthday with my lovely teammates! :D Alright, I need to stop blabbing. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer goes to TivaIsMyWorld: OMG! DID YOU SEE TOP GUN'S INTERNATIONAL COED 5 (005)?! OMG! I was in TEARS at NCA! They gave me life! Their routine, uniforms, and music was just, BEAUTIFUL! Omg! They were ABSOLUTELY PERF! I'm like DEAD serious! THEY ARE GOING TO WIN WORLDS! RIP TO ALL OF THE FALLEN JAGS! Ok, I'm done my cheer rant.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

_Ziva and Tony stopped talking and smiled. "Hey Marcus and Sam. Thank you guys so much." Ziva said as she immediately went over to the twins. "Hey babies. Ima's here."_

_"Hey, DADDY'S HERE TOO!" Tony said loudly and we all rolled our eyes._

_Well, at least he is alright._

_ONE MONTH LATER_

Today is going to be pretty eventful. Ziva is going shopping for some wedding dresses because she just can't wait. She is so adorable. And Ziva and I are taking the twinjas out to the park. They may be young, but they should have the experience. We decided to take the twinjas out to the park first so they would be kind of tired by the time we go shopping and less of a distraction.

"Mia Mia and Jo Jo, are you ready for the park?!" I asked them as Ziva and I set out our little 'picnic' spot on the ground. I refuse to go anywhere without food so I brought a picnic basket along with us.

Mia and Joelle smiled at me. "AH!" "AH!" They both exclaimed. They are starting to communicate and it's adorable to me. I looked at Ziva and she was smiling at her daughters. I took out my camera and shot a picture. Ziva adores these girls.

After I finish taking the picture, Ziva snaps her head at me and she tilts her head to the side. She is getting ready to ask a question because she is confused. It's amazing how well I know her. "Sam?" She looked at me.

"Mmm?" I responded while I start to eat my sandwich. I am starving.

"What colors do you think I should have in the wedding? I have been thinking, and thinking and I think my brain is going to burst open!" Ziva babbled and started flailing her arms around.

I started chuckling as I continue to eat my sandwich. Watching Ziva stress is entertaining to me for a reason. "Ziva, it's not my wedding. It's your wedding. You can have whatever color you want." I said to her wiping my mouth as I watched Mia and Joelle play with their toys.

Ziva sighed. "Ok, let me rephrase this then. What colors would you have for your wedding? Out of curiosity." She asked while drinking some water.

I had to think about it for a minute. "I don't think I even want to get married. Honestly." I whispered. That's the honest truth and Marcus knows that.

Ziva looked at me shocked. "Why? Why do not want to get married, Sam?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I have never pictured myself having a big wedding. Or a wedding. If anything, I will elope. Something small. I would love to get married in yoga pants and a t-shirt." I laughed at the thought of it. Ziva nodded her head.

"Well that was shocking Sam. I can picture you having a beautiful wedding!"

I shook my head. "I have never thought of it. I never pictured myself going dress shopping, setting the whole wedding up, or anything. That's a lot of work! But this is not about me. This is about you and your beautiful wedding! Maybe I will change my mind when I get older. But right now, nope. I don't want a wedding." I leaned back a bit and Joelle looked to where I was leaning back so I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"So Ziva, what colors do you want for your wedding?"

Ziva immediately said a color. "Blue! It is a summer color, yes?" She rambled. I smiled at her.

"Is that a color that you want? It's your wedding! I'll wear whatever you want me to wear." I replied as I started to tickle the twins randomly. I love playing with them. They started giggling and laughing.

Ziva chuckled from the side and took a picture of the moment. "I think that it is an amazing color Sam. I have talked to Tony about it. He said 'choose whatever color makes you happy.' That is not going to help with my decision." She mumbled that last part.

"Alright, blue it is then. I don't care what the color is Ziva. It's your wedding. You can have glitter for all I care. But glitter for a wedding would be legit. Because glitter is pretty." I giggled and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"No way in the world I would have glitter for my wedding , Sam."

"Fine." I stood up and I picked up Joelle. "Joelle and I are going to get on the slide. You and Mia could sit here if you want to. C'mon Jo Jo. Let's go play on the slide!" I cooed at her and she smiled.

"Ah!" Joelle clapped her hands and Mia looked at me, then her sister, then her mother. Mia looked kind of angry.

"Baaa!" Mia pouted and I had to laugh. She looks exactly like her mother. I think Mia is jealous because she isn't going with us.

"Awww, Mia girl. Do you want to come with us? C'mon Ziva. How could you say no to your blue eyed beauties?" I teased Ziva as Mia and Joelle babble. I wish I could speak baby.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I can say no. It's their father who is unable to say no."

**A/N: I know. It was kind of drabble-ish. I think the twins are growing up and adorable. Alright, I did some research on the development of month olds, so I may have gotten some of the information wrong. I don't know any 3 month olds. I know a almost 3 year old so I relate her to Laila. See what I did there? ;) Lol. Anyway, I know it's been a while. But trust me, I'm going to update at LEAST 2 more times before my Spring Break is over, so the next update shouldn't be too far away from now. Alright, I talk a lot. Oh, who has a Kik? Anybody wanna Kik me?! PM me for my Kik name! K, off to get ready for practice tonight. Bye.**

**Thanks for reviewing my lovely guest reader, jgibbs7, SmellyThePirate, and conservativegirl. I know, my schedule is ridiculous and you guys are sticking with me! Thank youuuuuu! Alright, I really need to get ready for practice. I have a competition this weekend and I have two practices tonight. I am preparing for death. Buh bye! :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: S/O to them freshmen, on Instagram straight flexing. Popped a molly, I'm sweating. WOO! I know, I'm ratchet. Do I care? Not really. Alright, see, I told you that I wouldn't be gone for too long! I got y'all! Um, how was the last chapter? Well, this chapter will be kind of cute. Wedding dress shopping! YAHHH! Alright, I made a vow to myself and I'm going to try to talk less. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: "He's the reason for our season. We look to him for guidance. We paid our respects with a moment of silence." –Top Gun International Coed 5 (005) Rest in peace Omar! Words cannot explain how much I miss you :( /3**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'Healing'_

"_Ah!" Joelle clapped her hands and Mia looked at me, then her sister, then her mother. Mia looked kind of angry._

"_Baaa!" Mia pouted and I had to laugh. She looks exactly like her mother. I think Mia is jealous because she isn't going with us._

"_Awww, Mia girl. Do you want to come with us? C'mon Ziva. How could you say no to your blue eyed beauties?" I teased Ziva as Mia and Joelle babble. I wish I could speak baby._

_Ziva rolled her eyes. "I can say no. It's their father who is unable to say no."_

"HEY ZIVA! HEY SAM!" Abby yelled and ran to us in the dress shop. Ziva and I turned around and we were crushed by Abby hugging us. Good thing the twins were in the stroller sleep. I am surprised that they didn't wake up.

"Hey Abs! Look, I'm kind of sore so can you go a little easy on me." I groaned and she immediately stepped back.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry Sam!" she apologized. She looked at the twins and grinned. "Awww. Look at my adorable nieces!" She cooed over them. "Ok, no more distractions. Let's get try on some dresses!"

Abby pulled Ziva and I pushed the twins' stroller to where a young saleswoman was standing. "Hi! I'm Sally! What do are you guys looking for?" Sally asked bouncing on her toes. I think Abby and Sally would get along great.

"Hi Sally! I'm Abby, this is Ziva, and this is Samantha. Ziva here is getting married and we need an AMAZING wedding dress. Do you have that here, Sally?" Abby asked and Sally nodded her head.

"Congrats! And I think I do. When are you getting married? Where are you getting married?" Sally questioned as she led us to the back of the store where most of the dresses are. "What size are you Ziva? 5?"

Ziva nodded her head. "Um, I was thinking about having the wedding in June. I was thinking about getting married on the beach. It seems very beautiful. And yes. Some of the baby weight is gone. Thank goodness!" She laughed nervously and we all chuckled. I did not know that she was thinking about a beach wedding. I don't think Abby knew either considering the shocked look on her face.

"Ok, let's pick out some dresses, shall we?" Sally asked and we nodded our heads. We were going to pick Ziva's dress first so it would be easier.

We picked out at least 8 dresses for Ziva and she looks so nervous. "Go Ziva. Go try on those dresses and come out here to model for us." I encouraged her as Mia starts to wake up from her nap. Mia has always been the one who gets up earlier than her sister. "Hello Mia Mia. You woke up just in time to see your mommy strut her stuff on the runway." I picked her up out of the stroller and she looked at me and she looked at her bag. She looked back at me and looked at the bag again.

"Want your bottle Mia girl? Then let's get your bottle." I reached down to Mia's bag and grabbed her bottle. She took her bottle from me and started sucking away. Abby, Ziva, and Sally watched on and smiled. I looked up and shooed Ziva away.

"Ziva, go in that dressing room or I will drag you into that room myself." I playfully threatened her. And she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going Sam! I'm going! Abby, Sally, can you help me put on my dresses?" Ziva asked shyly and Sally and Abby nodded.

The first dress was, decent. But it wasn't really Ziva. It was all white and it was a long train but it was, just not Ziva. Ziva made a face and shook her head. Ziva and I said together "No."

"I agree." Sally and Abby said together.

"NEXT!" I exclaimed with Joelle now waking up. "Hi Jo! You just missed your mommy's first dress. We didn't like it. Right Mia?" I looked at Mia and Mia looked at me then her sister.

"Na ga ga." Mia said and smiled. Ziva, Abby, and Sally went back into the dressing room while this was happening.

After 6 more dresses, Ziva finally came out in this gorgeous dress. It was a white dress with a train in the back. It was some rhinestones in the middle and her back was out. This dress is her dress. "Oh my gosh. Ziva, that is your dress. You are done searching. You look amazing."

"Ziva, I will admit. This is your dress. You look, wow. Tony will RIP that dress off of you." Abby winked and nudged Ziva's shoulder and Ziva blushed.

"Mia, Joelle, doesn't Mommy look pretty in her dress?" I asked the twins and both of them smiled. "I think she looks pretty too. She is going to look like Belle getting married on the beach." I said to them and Ziva looked confused.

"Who is Belle?"

"Ziva, from 'Beauty and the Beast'. You haven't seen that movie?!" I questioned and she shook her head. "Oh my gosh. Ziva, I have failed you. Alright. Well Belle is a princess who is a brunette like you are. It's kind of difficult explaining since you haven't seen the movie. Alright, let's finish up here and we can watch 'Beauty and the Beast.'" I said to her giving Joelle her bottle.

"Ok, bossy lady." Ziva said playfully rolling her eyes. I scrunched up my face.

"Ewww. You make me sound old when I am definitely just 15. Oh my goodness, I am so young!" I said realizing how young I really am. And everybody started laughing.

"Yes, you are Sam. Now, let's have a movie night!" Abby said clapping her hands excitedly and started to push Ziva back into the dressing room.

"GAAAAA!" Both of the twins yelled. I think they want movie night too.

**A/N: Corny ending? I think so too. Lol. Oh well. Ok, I just finished watching Scandal, MY MIND IS TOTALLY BLOWN! SHONDA, YOU PLAY TOO MUCHHHHH! Shonda and I are no longer friends. I am slightly depressed right now :/ some things that you want in life, it just can't happen. We may not know why now, but we will later. Ok, I don't like talking about being sad. Bye. But tweet me or Kik me! Hehe!**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, FireToTheRain06, and TivaIsMyWorld**

**TivaIsMyWorld- I plan on going back to Dallas next year and PLEASEEEE come! It's amazing. Like, everyday, I'm like "TAKE ME BACK TO NCA 2013!" Lol. And yes, being a crossover for me, my teams need me. Can't let them down.**


End file.
